Kagome's Secret Buttons
by NinjaGamerFF
Summary: *Complete* A/U Lemons. A story about Kagome's college days, her abnormal relationship with her fiancee and the gradual discovery of what buttons get her going.
1. The Magic Button

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

**Lemon warning. PWP warning.**

**I've been writing this bits and pieces at a time and I finally decided to finish it. Just crazy AUness at 5 in the morning. For the few out there who like a Inu/Kag/San pairing… this is for you.**

*******************

Kagome didn't know where she had 'gone wrong' in life. Growing up, her life could be judged as ordinary by any standard. She was raised by a normal family, or as normal as a family could be with only one parent. With her father's death, her mother moved the family into the shrine owned by her father-in-law. So while Kagome had no father, her grandfather filled the role of the male figure in her life. She had always been labeled as the 'good girl.' All the way up to high school, her grades were superb. In high school, she was always in the top three of her class. Never once did she find herself in trouble. She dated several boys, but looking back, none of the relationships were ever serious. After hanging around for a few months, her boyfriends slowly discovered that they weren't going to get past kissing and left. While heartbreaking, she had always been able to quickly land on her feet. Her family was overjoyed when she was accepted to the prestigious Tokyo University, even if it was expected. So with much fanfare, tears and hugs, Kagome, armed with a few boxes and a duffle bag, headed off to Tokyo. And thus her college life began.

Kagome settled in quickly with her roommate Sango. Like her, Sango was from a middle-income family and had gotten in by brains rather than her parents pocketbook. Sango, being from a decent sized city herself, helped Kagome acclimate to her new surroundings. Meeting Sango was probably the second best thing that had ever happened in her life. In just a few short weeks, they were the best of friends. They told each other everything. It seemed like there were no secrets between them. Having a friend that she could share anything with was something Kagome had been missing in her life and her friendship with Sango was truly priceless. She couldn't recall how many times they sat on one of their beds and just talked and talked and talked. It didn't even have to be a specific topic… just having _someone_ to talk to that really understood you was fulfilling in a way Kagome had never experienced before. They shared so many interests it was scary.

It was towards the end of her first year that she met the most important person in her life. Standing a few inches taller than her, long platinum-colored hair and amber eyes that radiated a boyish youth, Inuyasha was the man who swept her off her feet... eventually. He was a stubborn bastard, even mean-spirited; but he had a kind and gentle heart. It just took her awhile to discover it. It wasn't a love-at-first-sight for her. No, it had been quite the opposite. She had _hated_ him. They were constantly butting heads. She hated his better-than-thou attitude whenever he was around her, which being Sango's boyfriends best friend, was quite a lot. She got back at him with his ears. Those cute, white, fluffy ears made for delicious targets. But despite the bickering, the two found that they just… clicked. When they finally decided to stop trying to wring each other's necks, it felt natural to start going out. Kagome knew right away that her relationship with Inuyasha was different than the others she had before. It felt… _right_. She remembered the night she lost her virginity. They had been going out for six months when she decided to accept Inuyasha's invitation to stay the night at his apartment he shared with Miroku. She knew the night would end with them having sex. Miroku was out for the weekend visiting relatives and he wasn't as skilled at hiding his intentions as he believed he was.

That night was probably the night her life changed forever. Inuyasha had been the catalyst that opened a door to a life she never expected to find herself living. As it turned out, Inuyasha was an insatiable lover. If he had always been like he was with his ex-girlfriends or just with her is a mystery she probably will never solve. At first, it started out innocently enough. The bedroom, shower, kitchen, living room and soon every room and piece of furniture they owned had been christened by them. Then, they found themselves in odd places. A car, photo booth, public bathroom, movie theater, a parking garage, a late night at the park… the list continued to grow. It seemed like Inuyasha was constantly pushing her boundaries ever farther away from her comfort zone she had lived in her entire life. So long as there was a high probability of them not being caught, she was willing to go along with it. After all, it seemed more like his fetish than hers. She was just happy to be with him and that he was happy with her. No… her poison was discovered much later. Her little sexual quirk was the very reason why her fiancée was currently busy pounding himself into a woman that wasn't her.

It was Sango who originally planted the seeds that would unlock Kagome's secret desire. They had been talking about Miroku and his usual perverted antics. Miroku had convinced himself that he was going to have a threesome. For the better part of the night, Kagome listened to Sango's tales of Miroku's failed and sometimes pathetic attempts to convince or trick her into agreeing to one. It was after they had gone to bed when a simple thought crossed her mind. _I wonder if Inuyasha fantasizes about that?_ It was that simple thought that led her to this moment, naked, watching her future husband pleasure her best friend.

Both were panting heavily, Sango's hands running along Inuyasha's hips before gripping them tightly, pulling him against her as she thrust her pelvis out, bucking wildly against him. Leaning down, Inuyasha brushed his lips against hers. She responded by opening her mouth, allowing their tongues to entwine. Their tongues battled one another before disappearing as they mashed their lips together in a heated kiss. Inuyasha pulled away several seconds later, straightening and placing his hands on the outside of her leg, pushing them closer to his body as he hammered away at her. She responded by letting out a loud, throaty moan. Running his hands along her skin, he slid his way up to her breasts which rocked up and down from the force of his thrusts. She cried out as he pressed his hands against them, kneading them forcefully. A loud yelp escaped Sango's mouth as Inuyasha pinched her nipples between his thumb and index fingers. A grin formed on Kagome's face. Inuyasha was a fast learner. In the months since they first started, Inuyasha had learned how to push Sango's body to the edge as well as he knew hers. From the sound of Sango's pleasure-filled cries and Inuyasha's expression, they were both getting close.

As if on cue, Inuyasha's bucking movements picked up speed as his breath turned to short gasps. With a loud gasp, he pulled out just in time to spray his hot liquid across Sango's smooth stomach. Smiling, she relaxed her body as he frantically beat at his hard cock, milking the last few strands out onto her bare skin. Finally, he collapsed back into a kneeling position, leaning back on his hands as his cock stood out before him, gradually softening from full attention. Out of breath, he glanced over at Kagome, a weary grin on his face.

"That's two," he gasped, still holding his grin. "I think I have one more in me."

Kagome frowned. "You went four times the other day."

He sighed dramatically, leaning sideways as he rolled his head around. "That was a fluke. And technically, we never actually finished in that fitting room."

Smiling, Kagome looked over at Sango who had propped herself up on an elbow, her free hand hovering over Inuyasha's fresh deposit as she contemplated on what to do with it. Finally, she just left it, looking up to meet Kagome's gaze. "You hear that? He has one more in him," Kagome said happily. "You up for another round?"

"Sure," Sango said, turning her head to look at Inuyasha. "That is, if you're not saving it for a certain someone," she said with a grin as her eyes flicked playfully back to Kagome.

"Err, well…" He started, casting an anxious glance at Kagome. "I've been with Sango the whole time. What about you?"

"We've been over this before. I'm fine." A mischievous smile crossed her lips. "I'll get my turn later today."

"You could at least join in," Sango pouted. "I can't help but feel a little guilty screwing your fiancée and you just sitting there watching."

Kagome gnawed on her lower lip, debating silently with herself. She didn't really like threesomes. It was odd saying that considering how many she had been in. She thought that she had found her secret fetish the first time she convinced Sango to join her and Inuyasha in bed. It hadn't been easy to get either of them to sign on to the idea and ended up making agreements with each of them. Inuyasha was the easiest. Every time he went along with her fetish, she would go along with one of his, whatever it was, no exceptions. It was surprising how fresh and exciting it kept things. So after an awkward night together, Kagome had to rethink why she was so attracted to the idea in the first place and why it had turned out so horribly. At first she thought it had just been inexperience, but subsequent tumbles two to three times a week by the trio didn't yield better results. The sex was great in its own way, but that special spark was missing. She had stumbled upon it by sheer accident nearly a month after their first threesome. While preparing for a long night together, Kagome left the room temporarily and returned to find Inuyasha and Sango had started without her. The sight had hit her like a physical blow. She could never forget the beauty of it; Sango, her best friend, straddling Inuyasha, making small rocking movements as she rode him, head looking to the side as she bent backwards, hands planted firmly against the bed for balance. Her _friend_ was screwing _her_ boyfriend! And she loved it. So she had stumbled upon her magical spark. As odd as it was, she loved watching Inuyasha with other women. Odder still, she loved it when he told her about it during their lovemaking. It had taken awhile for Inuyasha to warm up to it, but he came around eventually. He _did_ ask her to marry him after all.

Tired of their stares, she finally let out a soft sigh. "Fine, you win," she said, throwing her hands up in defeat. Sango clapped her hands excitedly before getting up off her back. True to his word, Inuyasha had one more left in him. Kagome's affirmative brought him back to full attention without a single touch. A admirable feat considering how much work it had done already. _That's my half-demon,_ she thought proudly. He seemed like he was always ready to go. Gaze flicking over to Sango, she found her friend eyeing it excitedly. After spending so much time bitching about Miroku wanting them, it turned out Sango _loved_ threesomes as long as Kagome was there with her.

After some maneuvering, Inuyasha ended up on his back. Throwing a leg over him, Kagome straddled him, towering above him. He grinned up at her. Inuyasha tolerated Sango to make Kagome happy. Just like Kagome tolerated the shocked gaze of strangers as they hurried past her and Inuyasha's pubic displays of rather intimate actions. Well, tolerated was the wrong word. He enjoyed his time together with Sango, but then, he wasn't in love with her. He loved Kagome and she enjoyed the rush stranger's eyes on her caused.

His grin disappeared as Sango lowered herself onto his face. Taking the hint, Kagome did so as well, guiding his waiting cock to her entrance. It was still slick from screwing Sango just moments earlier. A shiver ran through her as he slipped inside her. A cooing sound escaped her lips as she began moving up and down in slow methodical movements. Sango smiled broadly at her before pulling her into a kiss, tongues entwining. The slow pace didn't last for long. Soon the room was filled with shouts and screams of pleasure. Kagome's up down motions caused the mattress to bounce below them. Every so often, she would stop to grind herself against Inuyasha in a circular motion before continuing her feral ride. Sango was gasping and moaning steadily as Inuyasha's tongue attacked her sensitive clit. Sango, excited over the sight of Kagome's wild ride, came first with loud moan. Inuyasha didn't pause for a second and soon she was well on her way to a second one. Kagome, wanting to join her friend, focused on her fiancées cock sheathed inside her. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the feeling as it worked itself in and out of her. _Just a moment ago, it was inside Sango._ Another shiver ran down her back as her moans filled the air. Repeating it over and over again, thinking and picturing Inuyasha with Sango. Inuyasha's orgasm caught her by surprise. So caught up in her own thoughts, she hadn't noticed his bucking against her. One moment she was focusing on an image of Sango atop him and suddenly, warmth was spreading out inside her. Fortunately, that surprise was all she needed to be pushed over the edge. Biting her lower lip, she rode the bliss of her orgasm in silence. The room was still, quiet broken only by their heavy breathing as the three stayed motionless in the glow of their own climax.

Sango was the first to move, rolling off Inuyasha to collapse against the bed to stare at the ceiling. "Fantastic as always," she whispered. Kagome didn't move right away, staying mounted atop him and meeting his smile with an equally large one. No words were exchanged between them. They didn't need them to understand what the other was saying. _'I love you.'_

Sango sighed contently before rolling her head over to look at them. "Say, are we going to continue doing this after you're married?"

Kagome blinked. "Why wouldn't we?"

Her friend blushed. "Well, I mean, you would be married."

"Well, we're engaged and still doing it. If we were planning to stop, it would have been the moment I said 'yes.'"

Sango thought about it for a moment. "Point taken."

Kagome smiled. "Why? Worried?"

Grinning, Sango looked up at her. "A little." Rolling over, she glanced at the clock on the nightstand and sighed. "Damn, it doesn't feel that late. I guess the funs over. I should get a shower."

"I'll join you," Kagome said with a smile, lifting herself off Inuyasha. Not even the idea of two women in the shower together could rouse his deflated member.

"I'll… just stay here," Inuyasha grumbled, shoving a pillow under his head and closing his eyes. The girls only smiled.

Nothing happened in the shower, just the two scrubbing clean. By the time they cut the water, no one would have been able to tell both had just had sex. Chatting softly to one another, they both walked around the bedroom, Sango gathering her clothes while Kagome picked out a fresh set. In ten minutes, both were dressed. Kagome tapped the foot of the snoozing Inuyasha, causing him to jerk awake with a snort.

"Huh?" he asked sleepily.

"Sango and I are going shopping."

He frowned. "Now? This late?"

Sango reddened. "He thinks I went shopping with Kagome today. It would be suspicious if I didn't bring anything home."

"Oh, right," Inuyasha said, reddening, reminded that Sango was a taken woman. Miroku had no idea Sango was doing this with them, which was exactly the way she wanted to keep it.

Smiling, Kagome moved over to the bed and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"Right," he grumbled, settling back into bed.

Nodding to Sango, the two headed out to Sango's car. Opening the trunk, they both began moving the shopping bags to the back seat. They were filled with nothing but cheap trinkets and empty boxes but that was fine considering Miroku and Inuyasha never checked inside them, which was great since they could keep reusing them. Buckling in, Kagome took a deep breath, eyeing the house as Sango started the car.

"Ready for round two?" she asked with a smile.

Kagome returned it. "Lead the way," she said, pointing forward. It was all part of the deal. Sango agreed to join Inuyasha and Kagome in bed. In exchange, Kagome agreed to join her and Miroku. He wasn't like Inuyasha who took quite a bit of persuasion to agree to allow Sango into bed. Miroku was more than happy to have Kagome join them, even more-so after the ring appeared on her finger. Kagome just didn't like threesomes; maybe because between Miroku and Sango she'd spent more time in threesomes the past several months than being alone with her fiancée. Inuyasha had no idea Kagome was doing the exact same thing with Miroku as Sango with him, which was exactly the way she wanted to keep it.

*******************

**This story is the culmination of many late nights. If by some crazy chance people like it, I'll write a 'round two.' So leave a review if you like it and want to see more. Or just leave a review if you liked it. Or just leave a review.**

**Thanks for reading. (Can't believe I actually finished this…)**


	2. Miroku's Quirk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

**Lemon warning. **

**Mir/San/Kag pairing. Never wrote this pairing before so… what the hell. More craziness. I know it's OOC but I hope you enjoy.**

*******************

Miroku was a little quirky. It was one of the reasons why Kagome loved him. Not that Kagome could judge him. Her tastes were just as far out there as his, maybe more. While Kagome enjoyed the sight and tales of her lovers experiences with other women, Miroku was a man who loved to partake in the forbidden act. The idea that the woman had promised to be faithful to another drove him wild. Kagome had no clue why he found it so appealing, but then again, most people would find the idea of watching your future husband screw another woman appalling. Couples usually split after an incident like that. For her, she couldn't get him to do it enough.

There was one thing Kagome could always count on whenever Sango brought her home. Nearly the entire time she was there, she dominated Miroku's attention. "Oh gods Kagome," he groaned as he frantically pounded himself into her. For the most part, it always seemed like he was desperate when he was with her. Like he had to finish in record time or she would run away. "I can't believe you keep coming back!"

By now, Kagome was use to Miroku's sex banter. At first, it had been a little unnerving, especially once she became engaged. Now she knew it was nothing more than him upping his excitement level. If she was in a really giving mood, she would play along. Today she remained silent, or rather, was forced too. Threesomes with Miroku and Sango were her least favorite. With Inuyasha, it was mostly her riding him with his tongue keeping Sango happy. With Miroku, the positions changed, but the general roles remained unchanged. Today, she was on her back, Miroku between her legs while Sango straddled her face. Kagome had no desire for women. A kiss or two was fine, but anything more disgusted her. If it had been anyone other than Sango, she would have flatly refused to participate. Since it _was_ Sango, she reluctantly did her part. After all, they had an agreement. She still worried about the quality. It was half-hearted after all. Sango repeatedly waved the concerns aside, saying that she was better than both Inuyasha and Miroku. Kagome was positive her friend was exaggerating. Even if it _was_ the truth, she didn't know if it was something she wanted to be proud about.

"Your fiancée can't do it for you so you come to his best friend eh?" Miroku continued, voice strained slightly by the physical activity. This time, Kagome couldn't help but roll her eyes. _Whatever makes him happy, _she thought as her attention returned back to Sango. Unlike when she was with Inuyasha, Sango was reserved. The only hint that she was actually excited was her heavy breath and the occasional moan. Running her hand up her friend's leg, Kagome gently brushed her outer lips before spreading them slightly to give her tongue better access. It was a difficult process with Miroku's forceful thrusts. Sango didn't seem to notice. Moans escaped more frequently as Kagome wiggled her tongue along her lips, trying to reach every place she could manage. Sango's legs tightened around her head as she reached up to gently run her thumb near her clit. By her ragged breathing, it was only a matter of time for Sango. Miroku on the other hand…

"What would Inuyasha think of you if he saw you like this?" Kagome almost laughed. She doubted he would react the way Miroku envisioned. After all, he couldn't be _too_ mad considering he was screwing Sango. Granted, _she_ was the one pushing for it, but still, it was only fair.

Leaning forward, Miroku put a little more force in his thrusts. His breathing was getting heavier. "I'm close Kagome," he grunted. She redoubled her efforts on Sango, hoping to push her to the edge around the same time Miroku did. "How about we leave your fiancée a little present? Shall I grant you the honor of carrying my child?" It wasn't the first time he'd said this. The condom prevented this of course, but it still sent a jolt through her each time he said it. Had she ever mentioned that Miroku was a little quirky? Raising her legs, she wrapped them around him, pulling him into her. His last few thrusts were slow and forceful before letting out a gasp as he slammed himself as deep as he could go. Above her, Sango clamped her legs tightly against Kagome's head as she climaxed. Kagome was still as the two rode the bliss of their orgasms. She never got close to having an orgasm when she was with Miroku and Sango. Her heart just wasn't in it. She wasn't complaining. After all, she was here for them, not herself.

As the pleasure of their orgasms faded, they began to move. Sango rolled off her while Miroku waited for Kagome to release him. Taking extra care to ensure the condom came out with him, he pulled out. Propping herself up on her elbows, she watched as he tied the end and tossed it towards the wastebasket. Their eyes met and he immediately flushed several different shades of red. "I… didn't go too far did I?"

Kagome shook her head. "For the last time, it's fine."

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

_What's there to be uncomfortable about? You only fantasized about impregnating the fiancée of your best friend._ That was Miroku for you. Kagome might have been worried if he _wasn't_ the most perverted of the bunch. So long as he wasn't serious about it, what harm was there in a little play acting? Sure, it was odd but at this point, Kagome was convinced they were _all_ odd so none of it really mattered.

"I'm fine with it, really."

Miroku took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair. "If you say so…" He still didn't sound entirely convinced. "If you don't mind me asking… why are you doing this?"

"You mean why am I sleeping with you?"

"Yeah. Not that I'm complaining or anything, but you _are_ engaged."

_Because if I don't, Sango won't sleep with Inuyasha._ Before she could answer, Sango interrupted. "Stop worrying so much Miroku," she said calmly as she rolled onto her back, eyes locked on the ceiling.

He scratched at the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry. I just feel a little guilty doing this behind Inuyasha's back."

"Don't be," Kagome said. _Sango's doing the same thing._ It wasn't that they were keeping things a secret because of malice. Rather, it was more entertaining like this. The forbidden feel and secrecy made the experience far more thrilling. Eventually, they would break the news to them. Kagome wasn't too concerned about their reactions. After all, they couldn't get angry at each other without being hypocritical about their own actions. "I'm going to take a shower. I told Inuyasha I wouldn't be too long."

"Okay," Miroku said, trying his best to get a rise of his deflated member. A smile touched her lips as she rose to her feet. It was just another reason why Inuyasha was better. When Kagome slipped into the bathroom, Sango was making no move to help him. Shaking her head, Kagome closed the door.

Sometime during her shower, Miroku had managed to get himself going again. Kagome exited the bathroom dabbing her hair with a towel as Sango rode Miroku. It wasn't the wild, passionate sex she had with Inuyasha. Her movements were slow, sensual in nature. Miroku was calmer too; his hands caressing her sides as she silently ground against him. Not wanting to disturb them too much, Kagome tried her best to remain silent and steer her eyes clear of them as she gathered her clothes and began dressing. Sure, she could have left the room, but at this point, what was the point? She had just slept with both of them. Watching them have sex seemed insignificant.

They were locked in a kiss when she finished dressing. "I'll catch a taxi home," she said, backing towards the door. Both were too engaged to notice. Shaking her head, Kagome backed out of the room. Grabbing her 'shopping bags,' she stepped outside, taking a deep breath of the cool air, thoughts of Inuyasha filling her mind.

*******************

**I've decided to expand this into a 'story.' As it turns out, this is exactly the sort of project I need to write at the moment. No drama, no angst, none of that, just simple craziness. I'm going to keep the chapters short like I have been.**

**If you like it, please leave a review. I'm going to continue making chapters as long as this holds my interest and the best way to keep my interest up is to give me reviews to read. Also, I know that everything is OOC, but I am doing this for enjoyment reasons.**


	3. A New Addition

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

**Lemon warning. **

**Adding in a new character! Woo! In case you haven't noticed, I'm an equal pairing author.**

*******************

Kagome unconsciously tapped the end of her pen against her notebook. She knew she couldn't afford to allow her mind to wander, not in this class, but she just couldn't keep her attention on the teacher. Slide after slide the teacher droned on while her notes remained untouched. The lack of constructive notes was going to be difficult later, but right now it seemed so unimportant. Her mind was off thinking about other things, like how her sex life had all but come to a screeching halt. She idly worked the ring on her finger, spinning the small diamond around. To say her _entire_ sex life had come to a halt was a fair bit dramatic. Inuyasha had boundless youthful energy to spare in that department. Rather, all the _meaningful_ sex, the extraordinary sex, the sex that left her breathless and craving more, had all ended exactly two weeks ago. While she knew she shouldn't blame Sango, part of her couldn't help it. If she hadn't decided to leave for a brief out of state internship, none of this would be happening. Without her, everything was… normal. After months of threesomes and watching Inuyasha and Sango, it was a bit of a shock returning to 'normalcy.' Doing something with Miroku was out of the question. She loved him, but messing around with him –alone – didn't appeal to her at all. He seemed to understand and never mentioned anything when they passed each other on campus. Thinking of him gave her a twinge of grief. If the boredom was driving _her_ mad, she could only imagine what he was going through. He always had a ramped up sex drive and there were another two weeks to go before Sango returned. It was always possible he wasn't alone, but she doubted it. He was with Sango before anything else. He joked about chasing after other women to annoy her, but it would be a cold day in hell before he touched another woman without her permission. Miroku was every bit as loyal as Inuyasha. And Inuyasha… he was yet another casualty of Sango's departure. He didn't miss the physical component, but rather the mental and emotional impact her departure left on his partner. Kagome knew he worried about her. He had asked her countless times if something was wrong. She felt terrible about her actions with him. She did her best to fall into the moment, but nothing seemed to excite her. No matter what they did, her heart was never in their lovemaking.

Class ended and immediately Kagome regretted her note-taking decision. She barely had the first fifteen minutes of lecture written down and a major part of the upcoming test was based in today's class. Sighing, she miserably began collecting her things.

"Something wrong?" a female voice asked, causing her to jump. Turning her head, she found Kikyo standing there, her notebook held tightly against her chest. She had met Kikyo a year ago. Being in the same major, they ended up in a lot of classes together. Both had seen the advantage of knowing someone in class, so a small friendship had been formed.

Giving her a smile, Kagome shook her head. "No."

"Well, you seemed to be zoning out the entire class," Kikyo said with a grin. "Guy trouble?" she asked, eyeing the ring on her finger.

"Oh! No! It's nothing like that!" Kagome answered quickly, hand automatically moving to the ring. Looking up at her, Kagome was struck by how similar they looked. She had been told it countless times, but she never really bothered to believe it. _Looking_ at her, she could finally see it. Long black hair, brown eyes… most of the time she had a serious expression on her face, but other than that and some proportion differences, they could have easily passed for sisters. If it were her, Inuyasha might— Kagome looked away quickly, eyes wide. _God what am I thinking?_ Her relationship was complicated enough without adding another complication to it. She was already asking a lot from Inuyasha letting her watch him with Sango.

Kikyo noticed the quick movement. Tilting her head slightly, she gave Kagome a puzzled look. "Oh?"

"Y-yeah," Kagome mumbled out, sounding dumb.

"Well… if you say so," she said slowly. Kagome could tell Kikyo wanted nothing more to pry but was holding herself back. While they were friends, they weren't _that_ close, not yet anyways. Each day was a steady improvement as they grew more comfortable around each other, but it wasn't quite up to the closeness Kagome shared with Sango. Kikyo decided to change the subject. "Well, you doing anything tonight?"

"Hmm?" Kagome said, mind snapping back to the present. "Oh, no, I don't think so."

"Well, how about I come over?"

"Huh?" Kagome's heart skipped a beat, a panicked expression crossing her face. _Is she somehow reading my thoughts?_ Just a moment ago, she had been thinking about having her and Inuyasha… She didn't finish the image. She was flustered enough as it was.

Kikyo frowned. "For the notes," she said, holding her notebook out. "You need them right?"

"Err, yeah," Kagome said, flushing deep red. _Of course she was talking about that! Kagome, you're such an idiot!_ "Thanks."

Shaking her head, Kikyo chuckled lightly. "What is up with you? It's like your mind is somewhere else."

"Yeah, I guess it is," Kagome said, grabbing the rest of her things and getting out of the seat.

"So… eight tonight?"

"That's fine."

"Great, I'll see you tonight!"

"Yeah," Kagome said, watching Kikyo move off in the opposite direction. Taking a deep breath, Kagome released it slowly, shaking her head from side to side. _Oh boy, what am I thinking?_ Tilting her head back, she looked up at the ceiling. _Sango, hurry back!_

*******************

The studying was going as well as it could. Rather than studying, it was more like tutoring with Kikyo lecturing her about paying attention in class. After nearly three hours, Kagome felt like she was finally able to grasp the material well enough to hold her own on the test. So they took a break, eating a few snacks before the TV. Inuyasha was out with Miroku at a party. Kagome didn't know _why_ there was a party in the middle of the week, but college life didn't have to make sense. They watched a documentary on army ants in silence. She didn't know _why_ they were watching it other than the fact they both liked the Discovery Channel.

"So… about today," Kikyo started slowly, finally breaking the silence. "Why _were_ you zoning out in class? It's not like you."

"Well…" Kagome stalled, not quite sure what to say. She was still trying to think up a lie when Kikyo interrupted her.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want too, but we _have_ been friends for over a year now."

Kagome sighed. "I know, and I _want_ to, but it's incredibly personal. It's _because_ we've been friends for a year that I'm finding it difficult to tell you. I don't want anything to affect our friendship."

"Kagome, if that's all that's worrying you, you can stop. Whatever it is, I'm sure I've heard worse." She pursed her lips in thought. "No, at this school, I _have_ heard worse."

Kagome giggled. It was true. There were certainly some perverted people at this college and the population was small enough that word tended to go around. _Yet another reason why I shouldn't tell her anything._ She trusted Kikyo as a friend, but she wasn't so sure about giving her all the tools she needed to destroy her reputation. Yeah, Kikyo probably wouldn't tell anyone, but if they ever got into a fight and in the heat of the moment let some things slip… _Or maybe I _do_ need to tell her._ Sharing the heavy things like this would bring their friendship to the level so far only reserved for Sango.

So Kagome thought. Then she thought some more. Finally, she decided. "Have you found sex with your boyfriend boring?" she blurted.

Kikyo was surprised by the bluntness and was silent for a few seconds. "Once or twice," she finally answered. "It was one of the reasons why I broke things off with him." There was a longer silence as she chewed the question over. Her eyes suddenly widened. "You're not saying with Inuyasha—"

"No! Well, yes... Maybe just a little."

"Kagome!" Kikyo cried, sorrow in her voice. Her voice lowered to a low whisper. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"No!" Kagome shouted, louder than she had anticipated. "God no!" she repeated firmly. "I mean, I _know_ what's wrong."

Kikyo looked confused. "Then what's the problem?"

Kagome could only give her a weak grin. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Her friend seemed to think about it for a few seconds, and then nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready." So Kagome told her. Everything. The secret threesomes with Miroku and Sango, her agreement with Sango to have her sleep with Inuyasha, the excitement she felt watching Inuyasha with another woman, everything there was to tell. It took the better part of an hour, but when she finished, it felt like a massive weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Taking a deep breath, Kagome let it out quickly and was silent. Kikyo sat there, a stunned look on her face. "Wow," she finally managed.

"Yeah," Kagome said, face reddening as the realization of what she had just spent the last hour talking about hit her. "You see why I hesitated to tell you?"

"Yes," Kikyo answered, slowly nodding. She looked up, eyes meeting. "And thanks for telling me."

Kagome blinked. "That's it?"

"'That's it?'"

"You're not going to… say anything?"

Kikyo was silent for a moment. "There really isn't anything to say on it. I mean, you're happy with all that… right?"

Kagome flushed red. "Yeah."

"Then there isn't a problem. I mean, it's a little extreme for my tastes." She smiled. "But I'm not living your life and I respect your decisions on how to live yours."

Kagome relaxed. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that."

There was a long silence. "So… what's so special about Sango?" Kikyo asked.

"Sango?"

"Yeah, you said you enjoy watching Inuyasha and Sango um… together. I was curious if there was a reason why."

Kagome's face was instantly several shades redder. "Well, no. It's not really the fact that it's Sango. Things sort of just ended up this way."

"So it could be anyone?"

"Not anyone, but it doesn't have to be Sango."

"I see…" Kikyo said, trailing off. "Well, I think I may have a solution to your little problem."

Her eyes widened. "You're not saying—"

"Only if it's okay with you," Kikyo added quickly. Giddy, Kagome grabbed her hands and squeezed them tightly. Her excitement caught Kikyo off-guard. Despite her outwards appearance, Kagome couldn't help but worry some. She didn't ask what Kikyo's motives were. What did it matter? She agreed to help in a time where Kagome thought she was going to lose it. The thing Kagome worried about was Inuyasha. She had to make an agreement to fulfill Inuyasha's outdoor fantasies to get him to agree to fool around with Sango. _Now I just need to convince him once more…_

*******************

Convincing him was far easier the second time. It took three days; two of them were spent devising a way to bring up the subject. It turned out he was willing to do anything in order to, "get you excited in bed again." If sleeping with Kikyo ignited the passion between them once more, he was ready to do it. There were a few conditions to Kikyo's participation. When she first brought it up, Kagome was worried that the cost would be more than she was willing to pay. As it turned out, she could live with them. Kikyo was adamant about threesomes. Under no circumstances would she be a participant. Kagome was _more_ than happy with that condition. She had far more than her share with Sango. The second one… well, Kagome could live with it. At this point, she would agree to just about anything, the excitement overwhelming her. And finally, the day came.

Kagome sat cross legged on the bed, her heart pounding in her chest as she watched the sweat glisten on Kikyo's skin as she made slow grinding movements atop Inuyasha. It was a completely different experience for her. The wild, raunchy sex with Sango was replaced by a slower, gentler pace. Sango's wild cries of passion were replaced by Kikyo's soft, moist moans. Kagome loved watching Sango with Inuyasha, but this was on an entirely different level. The erotic sight reminded her of two lovers rather than two simply enjoying the act. It was mesmerizing.

Still making her minute movements atop him, Kikyo bent forward. Inuyasha automatically leaned up to meet her waiting lips, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in closer. Kagome could hear their heavy breaths as they broke for air before resuming their kiss. Kikyo gently pulled away, running her hands through her hair as she made tiny hopping movements. Inuyasha ran his hands along her smooth stomach up to her pert breasts, cupping them. A moan escaped her lips as she looked away from him, increasing her pace. The closer Inuyasha came, the more impatient he got. Groaning softly, he made several quick thrusts into her before giving one last great upward buck. Kikyo froze atop him, a thin smile on her face as she caught her breath. She gave a quick glance over to Kagome, her smile widening. A few seconds and Inuyasha collapsed back against the bed, taking large gasps of air. If Kikyo had an orgasm during the experience, Kagome didn't notice.

The three were silent as Kikyo lifted herself from Inuyasha's rapidly deflating cock. White liquid dribbled onto the bed and down her leg. It was understandable; it was the third time he had cum in her in the past hour and a half. When Kagome realized Kikyo was gathering her clothes to get dressed, she snapped out of her daze. "You can use the shower if you want," she said softly.

Kikyo seemed to think about it for a minute and then shook her head. "I really should be going." She dressed quickly before looking back over at the two. "Thank you. It was… interesting."

"No, thank you," Kagome said with a smile.

"Err, yeah," Inuyasha muttered awkwardly.

Kikyo gave them a wide smile. "Until next time," she said with a small bow.

"Soon," Kagome promised. With that, Kikyo left, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome in silence.

"So…" Inuyasha said after a nervous cough. "I didn't mean for it to get so intense but when she started kissing me—" He was cut off by Kagome's kiss. He blinked in surprise as she backed away wearing a giant smile.

"That was amazing!" she squealed.

"It was?"

"Yes! We _have_ to have her over more often." Her eyes wandered down to his semi-erection. "You think you have enough for one more?"

There was a glint in his eyes, his cock twitched in anticipation. "For you? I believe I do."

*******************

**Lots of talking in this one, but I couldn't resist putting **_**some**_** plot together. Three days, three updates! I'm on a roll!**

**Thanks for everyone who takes the time to write a review. My stories are never super popular (especially one as nutty as this) so I cherish every review I get. Hope you enjoyed and see you next chapter!**


	4. Saving a Lonely Monk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

**Lemon warning. **

*******************

Kagome hadn't felt this elated since Inuyasha asked her to marry him. Her classes were going well, Sango was coming back in a few days and best of all, sex with Inuyasha was the best it had been in months. She owed a lot to Kikyo. Without her, Kagome would be nothing more than a ball of nerves. For the past week, Kikyo had been a regular visitor in their home. After a few times over, Kikyo finally relaxed enough to reveal a wild side as fierce as Sango's. It had been a joy to watch, but Kagome had to admit she enjoyed the sensual, loving side more.

"Are you coming over tonight?" Kagome asked, hurrying over to where Kikyo was still gathering her books.

"Again?"

"You don't want too?" she said, disappointment showing on her face.

"It's not that I don't want too…" Kikyo glanced around to make sure no one was in earshot. Even still, she lowered her voice. "I've been over every day for the past week. He's your fiancé. I figured you would want a night alone with him."

"Are you kidding me? You have no idea how great this past week has been!"

Kikyo let a smile creep across her face. "I think I have a pretty good idea. Inuyasha is… quite a man." She chuckled softly. "If he wasn't already taken, I'd try to take him for myself."

"Well you can't have him," Kagome started. After a slight pause, she finished. "Without me there that is."

Kikyo swung her head from side to side. "I can't believe him though. After all he does with me and he still has energy left for you."

"Amazing isn't it?" Kagome bubbled. "Though I have to admit… he doesn't do it nearly as much with me as you or Sango."

Her friend's head tilted to the side. "And you're okay with that?" 

"Of course. It makes our time together that much more special."

Kikyo didn't look convinced. "If you say so…"

There was a low buzzing in Kagome's pocket. Frowning, she struggled to fish her phone from the pocket of her tight jeans. She took a second to check the caller ID before flipping the phone open. "Hey Sango."

"Kagome, you have to do me a favor!" Sango's voice sounded concerned, almost desperate.

"Calm down a second, what's happening?"

"It's Miroku!"

"Okay, hold on a second," she said softly before holding her hand over the receiver. Kikyo was looking at her curiously. "I need to take this. I'll see you at the house later?"

Kikyo let out a stage sigh. "If I must," she laughed lightly, giving a short wave as she headed towards the exit.

Kagome held the phone back up to her ear. "Okay, tell me what's going on."

"I think Miroku's going crazy!"

"He isn't 'going' crazy," Kagome teased with a small giggle, unable to resist the temptation.

"Kagome, I'm serious." From her tone, she _was_ serious.

"I'm sorry. What's he doing?"

"I think he's really lonely. I knew I shouldn't have accepted this damn internship."

"Now hold on just a minute Sango. You've been dying to get a chance to work for Galtech."

"Yeah, but you know Miroku. Sex is his everything. Today he called and asked if he could have a one night stand."

"Did you give it to him?" Kagome knew exactly how Miroku was. He could have easily gone out and had a one night stand and no one would have been the wiser but instead he asked permission first. There were a lot of people who would find it appalling and disrespectful, but not in Kagome's eyes. She had a lot of respect for his self control.

"Of course not."

"Oh," she said, wishing that she had heard a different answer.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You think I should have?"

"He's your boyfriend Sango. That isn't something for me to decide."

There was a heavy sigh on the other side of the line. "I really don't feel comfortable with the idea of him with other women." _You let him screw me all the time,_ Kagome thought, deciding it was best to keep that thought to herself. "Well, other than you that is," she corrected as if she read Kagome's thoughts.

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No, I was wondering if you could… you know…'comfort' him."

"You want me to sleep with him?" Kagome hissed, not believing what she was hearing. It was one thing to mess around with him with Sango there. It was quite a different thing to do it alone. She wasn't too terribly comfortable with the idea.

"I know you don't like it—"

"It's not that I don't enjoy it, rather I feel it might be a little awkward with you not there."

"Please Kagome. It's only this once. I'll be back in a few days and I promise I'll make it up to you. Anything you want."

Kagome sighed. "I'll do it, but you don't owe me anything. I'm doing this as a friend, to both of you."

"Thanks Kagome! Thank you so much!"

"Yeah… no problem." After a few more thanks and a goodbye, Kagome snapped the phone shut. "No problem at all."

*******************

It wasn't nearly as awkward as she thought it would be. It helped that Miroku picked up on her anxiety and didn't do his usual lines. He was a perfect gentleman as he took her on the bed usually reserved for him and Sango. It wasn't too long before Kagome started to get into it, wrapping her legs around him to pull him in closer. A thin smile appeared on his lips as her feet locked behind him. They both relaxed at that point, losing themselves to the warmth and pleasure of each other's bodies. Both were fairly quiet, just a few grunts and moans as Miroku thrust into her at a moderate pace. But they both became a little _too_ relaxed. Getting lost in the moment, Miroku leaned down and brushed his lips against hers before locking them together. He quickly pulled away when he realized she wasn't kissing back. Stopping mid-thrust, he wore a horrified look.

"I-I'm sorry," he said quickly. If Kagome didn't have her legs around him to keep him in place, she was sure he would have taken off.

"It's okay," Kagome said softly, running her tongue over her bottom lip. "I have nothing against you Miroku but—"

"I should have asked. I got so caught up in it—"

"Kissing is a little too intimate for me," she finished.

"That I didn't think about my actions." Both were still frozen in place, him half inside her. Suddenly, they both broke out into laughter. As their laughter tampered down, Kagome spoke.

"We don't have to stop," she said with a slight shake of the hips.

"Yes ma'am," Miroku said with a grin and continued. A few seconds passed before his eyes lowered to her chest. "You mind?"

A wide smile crossed her lips. "Not at all."

Looking like a kid who had just been given five dollars in a candy store, Miroku bent forward to cup his mouth over her left nipple. Sucking gently, he brushed his fingertips lightly against the skin of her right. A moan escaped her lips. He continued his assault on her nipple, tongue flicking it lightly as his hand pinched the right softly. Her orgasm took her by surprise. It was the first time Miroku had ever gotten her to that point. It felt sinful, enjoying the touch of another man. Miroku's thrusts grew forceful, quickening slightly. His breathing was harder as well. His wouldn't be too far behind hers.

"I'll pull out," he whispered, sweat beading on his forehead.

Kagome responded by tightening her legs around his waist. "It's fine," she responded faintly, mind still floating from the wonderful bliss of her orgasm.

"But—"

"You're wearing a condom," she said, cutting him off. "It's fine."

He didn't argue any farther. Bucking his hips against her, he slammed himself into her and gasped loudly as he came. Miroku didn't stay inside her long. Carefully pulling out, he quickly tied the end off and tossed the used condom before collapsing to the bed. The impact of his body against the bed caused Kagome to bounce. Together, they both lied on their backs, sweat glistening on their bodies as they caught their breath. The lull in action gave Kagome the opportunity to think. Without his strong desire to playact impregnating another man's wife, Miroku was actually enjoyable in bed. The absence of Sango helped tremendously – not that she had anything against her.

Still, there was a twinge of guilt at the enjoyment she felt. Kagome never felt guilt when she was with Miroku and Sango. With a third person, the entire experience felt less intimate. Even though she refused Miroku's kisses, the fact that the atmosphere had gotten to that level proved to her that she had gotten dangerously close to a line she wasn't comfortable crossing. In her mind, if she _had_ kissed Miroku, she would have been cheating on Inuyasha. Yes, Inuyasha kissed both Sango and Kikyo, but in not so many words, she told him to do it. She _enjoyed_ watching him do it, but it wasn't her.

She heard Miroku's soft snore. There probably wouldn't be an encore today. Taking a quick breath, she got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom. She needed a hot shower and time to think. Today's experience with Miroku had told her the 'game' she and Sango had been playing was over. She needed to tell Inuyasha.

*******************

**I am trying to keep the plot skeletal in this story. PWP is fun, but I think a little sprinkling of conflict here and there improves the story. Have no fear, there will be no angst bombs falling from the sky.**

**SplendentGoddess, to be honest, I completely forgot to clarify the second condition. Doh! In a nutshell, Kikyo didn't want a wild tumble like Sango but for Inuyasha to make 'love' to her as if she were Kagome unless she specified otherwise. As for the whole who-cums-in-who, that will hopefully be explained in the next chapter.**

**And thanks for all the reviews! Nothing makes me happier to know that people enjoy what I write. Thank you and please continue!**


	5. A Public Display

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

**Lemon warning. **

*******************

"Is something wrong?" Inuyasha whispered softly, gently running his hands along her exposed stomach. Kagome didn't immediately respond, scooting herself closer to him. The top of her head pressed against his chest. With the covers on, it was almost too hot, but she made no effort to move away. She figured it had been easy for Inuyasha to figure out something was troubling her. Her attention wavered during Inuyasha's lovemaking with Kikyo and even she had to admit her resulting sex with Inuyasha was a letdown.

"Did I not do something right?" he pressed after her silence.

_Is he worried I'm angry?_ "No! You were perfect!" she replied quickly, moving her head away enough to look up at him. "I just – have other things on my mind."

"Oh?" There was a curious tone to his voice.

_Now or never Kagome, just tell him!_ She bent her head down, pressing it against his chest once again. "I – I had sex with Miroku today." She braced herself for his reaction. She didn't know what to expect. Anger was the most likely one. The seconds ticked past slowly, her heart racing in her ears. _Say something, _her mind cried. _Anything!_

"And?"

Kagome pulled her head away. There wasn't a trace of anger on Inuyasha's face. Rather, he looked expectant, like he was waiting for the rest of the story. "And…" Her voice trailed off. _And what?_ She only thought that far. She wasn't expecting this sort of reaction.

"Did you use a condom?"

"Of course!" she answered quickly. There wasn't a chance in hell she would have done it otherwise. She wasn't on birth control.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

Her face reddened. "Yes."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Y-you're not… mad?" she asked cautiously.

"Well… I _do_ wish you talked to me about it first. As for actually sleeping with him, I can't really say anything about that, can I?" A grin touched his lips. "Besides I figured something like that was happening when you came home smelling like soap after going 'shopping.' I thought it had something to do with you and Sango." It disappeared quickly. "Just… limit your activities to him please? I don't like the idea of you prancing around, spreading your legs for anybody."

She craned her neck upward to kiss him. "Don't worry; I had no plans for that." A devious smile crept across her face. "Of course, you are more than welcome to prance around, just let me watch."

He scrunched his nose. "Eh… I think Sango and Kikyo are more than enough, don't you?"

Kagome shrugged. "I guess… for now," she added in teasingly.

"Gods woman, you're insatiable," he complained with a roll of his eyes.

"You love it."

"Yeah… yeah I do." They kissed again. "You do realize you have to make it up to me, right?"

She grinned. "I know."

This time, the sex was fantastic.

*******************

The train was more crowded than usual this particular afternoon. Kagome was still trying to figure out that was a positive or negative thing. She knew one thing for certain; she wished _no one_ was on the train. It was probably the most daring thing she had ever done with Inuyasha. They were crammed next to the door, Inuyasha behind her. To those not in the immediate area, it probably looked like he was being a gentleman and shielding her from the other passengers. Kagome was wearing a skirt with nothing on underneath. Her face was beet red pressed against the door, biting down hard on her lower lip. Behind her, Inuyasha was making small, quick humping motions against her. She wondered how many people knew they were having sex. The forty-something year old salary man next to her certainly did. He gave them both a disapproving cough and glare, but said nothing more. No one would, not with Inuyasha there. Being a hanyou, he was given the same space as a yakuza member. People just pretended he wasn't there and let him do as he pleased. On the other hand, law enforcement always seemed to watch Inuyasha like they were expecting him to start ripping people to shreds at the drop of a hat. It was just as much a blessing as it was a curse.

People had a lot of misunderstandings about hanyou's and demons in general. She admitted that she had as well until she started dating Inuyasha. People saw them as inferior to humans. Others saw them as superior. For Kagome, they were neither. They were just different and there was no purpose in comparing. She was getting married knowing full well she might not ever have children. The first time Kagome had slept with Inuyasha, she had mentioned the use of a condom. His exact words were, "What's the point?" She had always known demon-human relationships rarely resulted in offspring. Something about different chromosomes or some other biological thing she never bothered to fully research. As it turned out, a hanyou was even _less_ compatible with humans. When she looked up the reasoning, she couldn't make heads or tails of all the big words the medical community bestowed upon it. Even with that, Inuyasha hated using condoms with a passion Kagome could never understand. He simply refused to use them… ever. His first time with Sango, they had butted heads over the subject. Sango was obstinate about using a condom saying he either used one or the deal was off. That was how the current compromise where he pulled out was reached. Kikyo was the opposite of Sango. She was ecstatic when she heard it.

Inuyasha liked the thrill of having sex in public but he never went too far. This was probably the farthest they would ever go, for which Kagome thanked all that was holy. If embarrassment could kill, she would have been dead long ago. Besides her rear, no other skin that could be called indecent was exposed. An older teenager was riding along beside them. Kagome did her best not to look towards him. The grin he wore told her he knew full well what they were doing. Closing her eyes, she struggled to keep her breathing steady as he steadily thrust himself inside her. The experience reminded her how much she disliked being taken from behind. She wanted to _see_ the man she was having sex with. It just seemed so impersonal like this.

Opening her eyes, she saw her reflection in the window. A cold hand gripped her stomach. _Is it me or does everyone in this car know what we are doing?_ It certainly seemed like it. Every eye looked to be on her. Her rational side downplayed the thought. The car was far too packed for people to notice except the few in the immediate area and besides the teen, they were doing their best to ignore it.

"Inuyasha," she breathed. People shifted inside the train car as it turned along the track, pressing Kagome harder against the wall. A gasp escaped her lips as the movement caused Inuyasha to push deeper inside her. "Inuyasha," she tried again. "People are watching."

"Relax, you're tensing up," he whispered, pressing himself against her.

"Relax? How do you expect me to relax in this situation?" she hissed. One of her hands clamped against her mouth to muffle a moan as Inuyasha gave her a hard thrust.

"I'm almost there," he gasped, his mouth next to her ear. "Just a little longer."

Kagome didn't know if she could last a little longer. The embarrassment was overwhelming. Her heart was racing, but not in excitement. It felt like she was on the edge of a panic attack. Forcing herself to close her eyes, she gripped the first thing she could find and clamped down on it, taking deep, steady breaths as Inuyasha shoved himself into her in painfully slow, but powerful strokes. He grunted in her ear as he came. He didn't have time to enjoy his orgasm. Quickly stuffing himself back into his pants, he straightened Kagome's skirt a few seconds before the door opened. The flow of people nearly bowled them over as they stepped out into the platform.

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked concerned as he rested a hand on her shoulder. She took deep breaths, nodding, eyes locked on the floor. He took a quick look around before guiding her over to a wall that was out of the way from the foot traffic. "Sorry, this was all too intense."

Kagome shook her head, gripping his arm tightly. "No," she managed to gasp out. "I can do this."

"Kagome…" he whispered, pulling her into a hug. "This was the last time, I promise."

She pushed herself away from him. "No! I'm fine!" she said firmly. Taking a shaky breath, she straightened. A few more breaths and the shakes left her. "See?" she said, holding her head high. "I'm fine."

"Don't force yourself."

"I can handle it." Inuyasha didn't look convinced. "I can," she repeated. "I made it through that didn't I?"

"Barely."

"I'll get more comfortable the more we do it." She held up her hand before he could speak. "You do a lot for my sake, let me do this for you."

"What you ask of me doesn't send me into a panic attack." She glared at him. It must have finally clicked that he wasn't going to win this argument because he finally sighed in defeat, scratching his neck. "Fine, but we should start with something smaller and work our way up. Okay?"

"Sounds great!" she said, giving him a light peck on the lips.

He grinned. "So uh…"

"Hmm?"

"You may want to clean up."

Blinking, Kagome looked down to find the remains of their recent activity running down her leg. Red faced, she rushed off towards the nearest restroom.

*******************

**Another day, another chapter. I'm really excited about all the reviews. It just makes me want to write more! Thanks so much for them! Please keep them coming.**

**Now I have to go off and try to figure out a quirk for Sango and Kikyo…**


	6. Spring Break: The First Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

**Lemon warning. **

*******************

Kagome spread her arms wide, sucking in a deep breath of salty air as she enjoyed the warm breeze. She gazed out over the sandy white, not a soul in sight. It was almost unnerving not seeing anyone. Kikyo's family beach house sat behind them, tall and with white siding. It had a wide wooden deck on the rear facing to the small beach, stairs leading down to the hot sand below. The beach section wasn't too wide, maybe fifty to a hundred feet, large rocks secluding the small area from prying eyes. Kagome had to admit, it was a perfect place to spend spring break.

Turning, a broad grin on her face, she found Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku and Kikyo behind, surveying the beach. Reaching out, she grabbed Sango by the wrists. "Come on! Let's go swim!"

Sango yelped in surprise as Kagome pulled her forward towards the water. "I don't have my suit on!" she cried out, resisting a little.

"I don't either!" Kagome said, releasing her hold on Sango to sprint towards the water, peeling her clothes off as she rushed the water. The cold water hit her bare skin. The chilling water caused goose bumps to spread across her body, but it felt good to be out of the heat. Turning, she found Sango reluctantly following, hopping on one leg to remove her socks and shorts. Soon, she too was in the water and the two laughed loudly as they began splashing one another. "Come on! The waters great!" she cried, taking a break from splashing Sango to wave at the others, Inuyasha and Miroku staring, mouth agape. The three looked at each other in silent agreement, and took off towards the water.

*******************

When Kikyo had offered to put the four up at her family's beach house, Kagome had been a little weary at the idea. Now, she couldn't believe she doubted the idea. It was only the first day and they were having a blast. The five had spent the entire afternoon and a good part of the evening in or near the water. After the initial plunge, the three women had retired to sun on the beach while Miroku and Inuyasha wrestled in the water before coming onto shore to build in the sand. Inuyasha was surprisingly adept at sculpting sand while Miroku was an expert at destroying the others projects, often leading to a lot of shouting as Inuyasha chased him into the water to wrestle him until both were half-drowned. With the privacy of the beach, no one bothered with their suits. Seeing how just about everyone had seen each other naked, it didn't seem important enough to go back into the house to change. Kagome was glad Sango had told Miroku about her and Inuyasha. He had been upset, but gradually came around after some persuasion by Sango – and the fact that he wouldn't have another threesome with Kagome until he agreed. He lasted two days until he yielded.

The wood cracked and popped as it burned, sending small red embers into the air along with the smoke. Kagome watched in a daze as they danced in the air before fading into the darkness. Now that the sun had disappeared, everyone was dressed. She was surprised how cold it was and scooted closer to the fire. She had been worried about lighting a fire in the middle of a wood deck, but Kikyo didn't seem to be. The fire hearth was surrounded by pressed concrete and the embers seemed to cool before hitting the treated wood below them.

"Want the rest of mine?" Inuyasha asked, offering her the remainder of his fish.

Kagome shook her head, holding her hand out to push it away. "I'm stuffed," she said as she patted her belly.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Suit yourself," and dug into the remaining fish.

Unable to resist, Kagome yawned, holding her hand over her mouth. Stretching, she pulled her arms tighter against her chest. It was probably past eleven and it had been a tiring day. "I think I'm going to retire for the night," she yawned as she stood. The others heads followed her as she stood. "Where's my room?" she directed towards Kikyo.

"There are only two with beds," she answered.

"Really?" She was surprised considering the size of the house.

"There are four bedrooms, but my father converted one into a second study and used the other one for storage." She gave a lopsided grin. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Her eyes flicked over to Inuyasha. "I didn't expect to sleep alone anyways." Swallowing a mouthful of fish, he grinned up at her.

"Speaking of which, I guess we should discuss sleeping arrangements," Sango said, setting the remains of her fish down. Miroku glanced over and quickly snatched it away from her, stuffing as much as he could into his mouth. She didn't seem to mind.

"Arrangements?" Kagome had expected to share a room with Inuyasha.

"In case you've forgotten, Kikyo doesn't exactly like sharing," Sango said with a smile.

"Sorry," Kikyo said, red faced. Kagome sighed. Five people, two beds. She really didn't want to make their host sleep on the couch.

"It's fine." Sango looked over at Kagome. "So here's what I suggest…"

*******************

Kagome sat on the edge of the bed, hands on her lap as she listened to the gentle thumps against the wall from the other room. If she focused hard enough, she could make out Kikyo's gasps and Inuyasha's grunts. She was still feeling bitter about the room arrangements. Kikyo and Inuyasha shared one while she shared the larger bed with Miroku and Sango.

"You upset?" Sango asked before pulling her shirt off over her head.

"No," Kagome lied as she leaned back on her hands. _It's not like it's going to be like this the entire week._ She wasn't upset so much about how they had been separated, but by the fact Inuyasha seemed excited about spending the night with Kikyo – alone.

"It doesn't look that way to me."

"I'm not upset," Kagome repeated; an edge to her voice.

Sango smiled knowingly. "I thought you liked Inuyasha fucking other women."

Kagome scrunched her nose at her friend's crude way of putting it. There was a loud thump, causing the two women to jump, eyeing the wall the sound originated from. A yelp could be heard and the steady, soft thumps returned. "Yeah, but does he _have_ to make so much ruckus when I'm not there?"

Sango's smile widened. "Afraid Kikyo's going to steal him away?" she teased.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Like _that_ could happen."

Laughing, Sango patted Kagome on the head. "Don't worry, Miroku and I will make you forget all about what's happening next door."

True to her word, the last thing on Kagome's mind was Kikyo and Inuyasha. Kagome rode Miroku hard, rolling her hips as she pounded down against him. Sweat ran down her face, partly from the heat of the room, the other from physical exertion. Her breath came in quick gasps, sucking more hot air into her lungs and releasing it as lustful, moist moans. If Inuyasha was going to enjoy himself, she might as well do the same. Across from her, Sango wore a broad smile as she sat atop Miroku's face, letting his tongue snake around her sex. Kagome slowed her movements enough to lean forward, grabbing the back of Sango's head to pull her into a kiss. She felt her friends hot breath seconds before their lips met. Their tongues slid from their mouth, running across the lips of the other before entwining together. Hot breath hit each other's face as they broke for air before locking lips once more. Maybe it was the earlier sounds of Inuyasha's lovemaking that drove her passion. There was an odd feeling within her, a wanton lust for the carnal pleasure offered by the couple. Tonight, she was determined to enjoy her two companions to the fullest.

Releasing Sango, she resumed her original pace, gasping for air as Miroku's cock speared her. Not content with simply laying there, he bucked his hips against her, pushing himself deeper inside her. A throaty moan escaped her lips as she leaned back, flipping her hair back over her shoulder as she rolled her hips against him. Sango noticed the change in attitude and not wanting to waste an opportunity, acted on it. Reaching forward, she ran her hands along Kagome's smooth stomach, gently tickling her sides as she snaked up to her bouncing breasts. Cupping them, she pressed her lips against the right, her rough tongue slipping across the skin to wiggle her erect nipple. Head back, Kagome moaned as her friend sucked at her nipple, tongue wrapping itself around her nipple and flicking it from side to side. Sango gently closed her hand around the left, letting Kagome's up down motions do most of the work. Kagome's skin seemed to tingle; sensitive to her companions every touch. It was overwhelming.

"I'm going to cum!" she squealed, gasping for air, not relenting on her pounding pace. "Oh—" She didn't finish, unable to as her body quivered; her mind cleared of all other thoughts besides the indescribable bliss she felt. Her movements became uncoordinated as she pressed down against Miroku, head back and mouth agape as she stared up at the ceiling. Determined to have an orgasm of his own, he thrust up against her with renewed force, making up for her lost participation. Sango pulled away, a smirk on her face as she watched her friend's slow movements. After a few seconds, Kagome recovered enough to roll her hips a little as she moved, but it was nowhere near the fervor it once was. Miroku came a few minutes later, his cock pulsing inside her as she rested atop his cock, breathing heavily. That left Sango the odd one out. She dismounted Miroku without a word, letting him massage his jaw. She didn't seem too upset about it rather, she was giving Kagome a curious look. Leaning back, Kagome pressed her hands against the mattress, Miroku still embedded inside her. Her breasts rose and fell with her deep breaths as she relaxed, feeling Miroku shrivel within her.

"You seemed – enthusiastic – tonight," Sango whispered with a knowing smile.

"It was amazing," Kagome gasped, taking a hand and wiping the sweat on her forehead before resting back on the bed. Sweat glistened over her entire body. Every so often a bead ran down her chest onto her stomach.

"You're telling me," Miroku said with a lewd grin. He locked his hands behind his head, cradling it. "Keep it up and I might have to trade you for Sango."

Growling, Sango playfully wacked him on the side of his head. "Watch it or you'll be trading _both_ of us for lonely nights with your hands."

Laughing, Kagome realized that she was still atop Miroku. He made no movements to suggest she should get off. Face flushing, she straightened over him. "Say – you think we can go again?" Her eyes flashed over to Sango, silently asking permission. Miroku was her boyfriend after all.

Sango was just as surprised as Miroku. "You – asking for a second round – with _Miroku?_" A grin spread over her lips. "Well _that's_ a surprise."

Her blush deepened. "I know. I'm surprised too. Maybe it's the heat," she joked lamely.

"God I hope not! We'll have to turn the heat on every time you come over!" Miroku cried melodramatically. Both girls giggled. "But as for your request…" His voice drifted off as his eyes locked on her breasts. She could feel him stir inside her.

"Maybe I'll watch this time," Sango said as Kagome and Miroku went through the motions of replacing his condom. Kagome was surprised at her friend's announcement, eyeing her with a shocked expression. "What? You do it all the time."

"Yeah, but you're more of a hands-on sort of person," Kagome said with a grin as Miroku flopped back onto his back, a fresh condom standing erect towards the ceiling as he watched the two expectantly.

"Well not tonight," Sango said, gesturing towards the waiting man. "Princess, your noble steed waits."

Grinning as she rolled her eyes, Kagome straddled him once more, feeling herself stretching to accommodate him. Soon the room was once more filled with guttural moans and cries of passion, Sango watching them with a grin. It felt odd with her friend watching as Miroku and her tumbled around, switching positions every few minutes. The night was far from over and Miroku seemed determined to make the most of the situation. Sango had plenty of turns. Finally, the three collapsed on the bed, limbs entwined together, the night air just starting to lighten. Used condoms littered the wood floor. They all gasped for breath, skin slick with sweat. It was unbearably hot so close together, but they were all too exhausted to bother moving. With Kagome in the center, they snuggled together and drifted off to sleep.

*******************

**This is the fourth time I rewrote this chapter, each one completely different than the one before. I just couldn't think of what to write next. :{o Still trying to figure out what quirks I want Kikyo and Sango to have.**

**That said, I'm really excited about this arc of the story. There is going to be some wild stuff coming in the next few chapters! Hope you all enjoyed this one. Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming!**


	7. Spring Break: A Night of Firsts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

**Lemon warning.**

**I've never written this pairing before. Always time to try something new! Hope you enjoy.**

*******************

Kagome knew by the second morning that this was going to be far from a normal vacation. Groggily stumbling into the kitchen, she found Inuyasha doing his best to slam the bent over Kikyo into the wooden counter. The scene looked like it was decided on in a spur of the moment decision. Kikyo's tan halter top was rolled up to expose her breasts, her jean shorts pooled at her feet. Inuyasha wore a white tee, his long shorts hanging around his legs. It was surprising how little noise the two were making considering the effort Inuyasha was putting into his thrusts.

Rubbing her eyes sleepily, Kagome scuffled past the two to open the refrigerator. The cool air hit the sweat on her bare skin, the shock kicking the sleep from her system, realizing for the first time that she hadn't bothered putting any clothes on. As soon as the thought crossed her mind, she dismissed it as trivial. If Inuyasha and Kikyo could continue having sex in the kitchen without so much as a pause, she could walk around naked.

"Didn't you two get enough of that last night?" Kagome muttered, grogginess returning as the shock from the cool air faded. By her best guess, she had only managed about 3 hours of fitful sleep, constantly awakened by the scorching heat and restless movements of Miroku and Sango. Unfortunately, going back and getting more sleep was out of the question. She had always been one to get up in the morning, regardless of how little sleep she had gotten the night before.

"Not nearly as much as you three," Kikyo gasped, her knuckles white as she gripped the countertop, bracing herself against Inuyasha. A grin formed. "Miroku must have stolen Inuyasha's stamina." She yelped as Inuyasha reached around to lightly pinch one of her erect nipples.

"You were the one who wanted to snuggle," Inuyasha grunted, wet slapping noises filling the kitchen as his skin met hers.

"You two snuggled?" Kagome asked before grabbing a small bottle of milk, closing the door of the refrigerator as she took a swig. This time, Inuyasha's pace faltered as he turned his head to look at her.

"Is that not allowed?"

She smiled. "You just spent the entire night screwing her. I think snuggling is pretty tame by comparison." He seemed to relax, his shoulders dropping slightly. Kikyo wiggled against him, reminding him he was still in the middle of something. Happily, he resumed pounding away. Drinking from her glass bottle, Kagome left the kitchen to allow them to continue in peace. She was happy Inuyasha was comfortable around Kikyo. When he was with Sango, she could always sense a slight reluctance that wasn't there with Kikyo. She froze for a moment, the chilled glass in her hand. Was he getting _too_ comfortable with her? Shaking her head, she continued on towards the bedroom she shared with Miroku and Sango. She was reading too much into things. If things still bothered her this afternoon, she would talk to him about it. Downing the rest of her milk, she set the empty bottle on the dresser and glanced over at the two, still sleeping soundly. Sighing, she gathered her clothes and put them next to her bag, removing fresh clothes for the new day and headed for the bathroom.

*******************

Kagome sat on her towel under the shade of an umbrella, watching as Miroku, Sango and Kikyo played along the shore. They were all wearing their suits today. It seemed like a waste to not wear them after bringing them all this way.

"You seem distant today," Inuyasha said, ducking under the wide umbrella to sit down beside her on the towel. She automatically scooted aside to give him room.

She smiled. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you've been keeping to yourself since this morning," he said, eyes focused on the shoreline. There was a small pause. "Is it because of last night?" His voice was anxious.

"What? No! Why would you say that?" she said quickly, eyes wide as she turned her head towards him.

He brought his legs up to his chest, still looking out at the water. "You seemed upset last night, and this morning—"

"I didn't get much sleep last night," Kagome said, dismissing his concern.

An eyebrow rose as he finally glanced over at her. "So I heard."

Her face flushed a deep red. "Were we really that loud?"

A smirk appeared on his face. "You certainly were."

Her eyes lowered. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"I don't want you to think I enjoy being with Miroku and Sango more than you." Bringing her knees to her chest, she wrapped her arms around them, hugging them tightly as her eyes lowered.

Reaching over to her, he ran his hand gently across the side of her face, pushing back a few strands of hair. "You worry too much."

A smile spread across her face as she glanced over at him. "Well someone in this relationship has to."

Inuyasha became serious, his eyes locking with hers. He held it there, letting her know his coming words were the deepest truth he held. "You know that no one can ever take your place, right? Whenever you want to stop all this, you just need to say it and it all stops and we go back to just you and me."

Her smile spread, a warm feeling running through her body. "I know." He continued to stare at her, as if expecting her to declare things were finished and they should start behaving like a normal couple should. "And you know you have the same power. Whenever you want to stop…" She drifted off, giving him the same opportunity he gave her. They were both silent for a long time, staring at one another.

"So…" he said softly, breaking the long silence.

"So," she repeated, breaking eye contact to look down, smiling shyly.

"No hard feelings about last night?" he asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"None at all," she answered with a firm nod. He didn't say anything, sensing there was something lurking in her mind. Sighing, she looked away once more. "There is something I need to ask though."

"Okay." He seemed to brace himself.

"Do you like Kikyo?" she asked, shyly making eye contact.

He frowned. "Of course, I like both her and Sango. I wouldn't sleep with them if I didn't."

"But this is different than what you feel for Sango. I can see a different."

Inuyasha sighed, running the back of his hand over his forehead. "Kagome, what are you trying to ask?"

"Do you love Kikyo?" His silence answered the question for her. "I'm not mad," she said quickly, seeing his forehead crease.

"I haven't answered yet." There was a brief silence. His throat tightened as he took a deep breath. "Honestly?" His eyes met hers.

"Honestly," Kagome repeated, taking a deep breath and braced herself for the answer.

"I don't know."

"Huh?" Kagome said dumbly, the answer far less climatic than she had been expecting.

"I don't know," he repeated, sighing as he looked out towards the water where the other three were playing. "If you asked me if I feel the same about her as I do you, then the answer is no; a hundred thousand times no. At the same time, you're right about my feelings towards her." He bit down on his lower lip as he struggled to find the words he wanted. "She's more than a simple friend, more than just a fuck buddy but—"

Kagome held a finger to his lips, silencing him. "Okay, I think I understand."

"Sorry," he said, not meeting her eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

"But—"

"You love me, right?" She meant it more as a rhetorical question. His eyes went wide, looking at her in shock.

"Of course I do! I could never—"

"Then there is nothing I need to worry about." She smiled. "Humans are able to love more than one person."

He licked his lips nervously, shifting uncomfortably. "Then… do you?" He let the question hang between them. She could tell he was at war with himself over wanting to know the answer or not.

"Do I love someone else?" He nodded numbly. "No, not like that," she answered honestly. He relaxed noticeably at the answer. She hesitated before continuing. "Would you have a problem if I did?"

"Truthfully?" he asked with a weary grin.

"Always," she answered with a smile.

He shifted in place, looking back out at the water. "A little." She smiled, expecting the answer and not upset by it in the slightest.

"Well you don't have to worry about that." She giggled softly. "Miroku's the only other man I've been with and I enjoy kissing Sango more than I do him."

"I know it's hypocritical of me to feel this way. You're not mad?"

She rolled her eyes. "You worry far too much."

He grinned. "Someone in this relationship has to."

Leaning over, she kissed him softly. Separating, she beamed at him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Ignoring the presence of the other three, the two made love on the beach, Kagome's soft squeals and moan's mixing with the sound of crashing waves. The others didn't bother them as Kagome wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer to her. It was a gentle, slow pace that seemed to stretch forever. She was perfectly content with his loving touch, enjoying the warmth of his touch. After some time, he gently pushed himself deep inside her, spilling his seed into her. She gasped and arched her back at the sensation. They kissed once more, as she released him. Pulling out, he rested on his side next to her, allowing her to cuddle up against him. She had been nowhere near having an orgasm of her own, but it didn't seem to matter. It had been wonderful beyond words. A warm smile on her face, she snuggled against his chest as his arms wrapped around her. Together, they drifted off to sleep.

*******************

"We pick the rooms the same way we did last night," Miroku announced, holding out his hand. In his palm were four folded pieces of paper. Carefully, Inuyasha, Sango and Kagome picked one from his outstretched hand, leaving the last for him. Opening them, they examined the number that had been scrawled against the paper. Kagome saw the number one sketched onto the paper. Crumpling it again, she turned to stare at Kikyo, the others doing the same. She frowned, folding her arms over her chest.

"I really don't like this system."

"It's fair. We pick a number at random and you pick the number. Whatever number you call is the one you share a room with. The other three have the other room," Sango explained calmly.

"And what if I pick you or Kagome?"

A smile slowly formed on Sango's face. "That's for you to decide." Kagome frowned. Like Kikyo, she wasn't too thrilled about the prospect of being alone with another woman. If Kikyo picked her, the two would probably simply share a bed and catch up on sleep. Kikyo seemed to have no interest whatsoever in women and Kagome had a very situational interest. Sango enjoyed women as much as men. As for the room assignment system, Kagome had as much problem with it as Kikyo, maybe more. No matter what was done, Kagome would never get to be alone with Inuyasha for the night. Her thoughts wandered back to the beach, causing her to smile. Even if she couldn't be with him at night, that didn't stop them from being with each other during the day.

Sighing, Kikyo finally hung her head in defeat, knowing that she wouldn't be able to change the system. "Fine, I pick three." Kagome remembered that three had been Inuyasha last night.

"That's me," Sango said, holding out her paper. Kikyo blinked in surprise, obviously not expecting it. To Kagome, it looked like she was regretting the pick.

Suddenly, Kagome got a chill down her back. _If Sango is going to sleep with Kikyo…_ She slowly turned her head to find both Inuyasha and Miroku looking at her. There was an awkward tension in the air as no one said anything, not daring to even move. The way the system was set up, this was certainly a possibility, but she had downplayed the chance of it happening. Her throat tightened as she did her best to force a smile. _B-both Inuyasha and Miroku?_ Her heart raced at the thought. She didn't know whether she was excited by the prospect, or horrified. She tried to calm her pounding heart by taking a few deep breaths. _Just because we are all in the same room doesn't mean anything's going to happen. There is no rule saying we _have_ to do something._ The thought offered her some relief from the tension that gripped her. Besides, men weren't like women. Two men and one woman? What kind of guy wanted that threesome pairing?

*******************

Kagome quickly learned that what made her heart throb was horror, not excitement. She knew because that's the exact feeling she had when it became obvious neither man was going to just let her go to sleep. In fact, she was so terrified, she almost said no. It took a fair amount of persuasion from Inuyasha to get her to agree. His main arguing point being, 'you should try everything once.' She was shocked he was okay with it. Being with Miroku was one thing, being with him and Inuyasha at the same time was quite another. She hadn't the slightest clue what to do or how to begin.

As it turned out, there wasn't a lot she had to do. Miroku and Inuyasha did most of the work. For Kagome, it seemed like everything was moving in a blur. One moment, she was straddled over Inuyasha, bouncing atop him with Miroku's cock stuffed in her mouth, the next, she was on all fours, Miroku pounding her from behind as her mouth slid up and down along Inuyasha's hard shaft. She might have actually come to enjoy herself and the attention if not for the fact she was too busy to think about her enjoyment. She found herself constantly thinking, 'am I giving too much attention to one or the other?' She did notice that both men seemed to focus on their own task, as if not acknowledging the existence of the other. Kagome didn't even see how it was possible, but being the object of both their attentions, her viewpoint was severely biased.

The night was a first for another reason. It was the first time Kagome had anal sex. She had always been against it, but she had been swept up in the moment and fell into the mindset of, 'what happens, happens.' She had been atop Inuyasha, rolling her hips happily as she enjoyed her time alone with Inuyasha, Miroku recovering on the part of the bed behind her. He didn't take long. Moving up behind her, he bent her closer to Inuyasha and cautiously pushed into her. It was painful and uncomfortable, but she didn't complain. Inuyasha seemed to sense her discomfort because he asked if she was okay. She simply nodded and went back to what she was doing, sweat running over her body. Though she hadn't liked it at the time, thinking back on it, she _had_ cum twice in the short time the two were inside her, even getting close to a third by the time Inuyasha finished inside her. Her revulsion to anal sex was still there, but if she was ever in bed with two men again…

She had thought the night with Miroku and Sango had been exhausting, but it was nothing compared to her night with Inuyasha and Miroku. Both paced themselves throughout the night. She knew it was because of her. Neither one wanted to hurt her or do anything that made her uncomfortable, but the pacing made it worse for her as it stretched out the amount of time it took for them to cum. Breaks were shorter for her as well. Sometimes, one would finish before the other, allowing him to recover while the other finished. Kagome would get a short break before the first recovered and the process started again. The sun was halfway above the horizon when Miroku finally finished, yanking his condom off to splatter his seed against her back and butt. It was nowhere near the amount he had been pumping out earlier. Finally spent, he collapsed against the bed on the opposite side from where Inuyasha laid. Like Kagome, both men were gasping for air, exhaustion finally taking its toll. She would have laughed if she had the strength. She had been doing twice the amount of work as them. Kagome felt a shiver run through her as she ran her hand along her stomach, feeling the dry and sticky cum that Miroku and Inuyasha had planted all over her. It was like there was an unspoken goal to cover her in it. In her eyes, they succeeded. In any other situation, she would have felt like a whore, a slut who had been used. Not now though. She knew that Inuyasha would never think of her in that way and with a little less conviction, Miroku. They cared about her. She conceded that any actions that had happened over the course of the night had been done in the heat of the moment. Who knows, they could have been acting on a secret fetish they hadn't realized they had until in the heat of the moment. Even if she wasn't excited by another person's fetish, she was willing enough to step out of her comfort zone to help others so long as it wasn't _too_ extreme.

She collapsed face first onto the bed, sighing in relief. She was beginning to wonder if they would _ever_ get tired. "Kagome, that was amazing," Miroku gasped, staring up at the ceiling.

Inuyasha leaned over to kiss her softly on the cheek. "Yes it was. You were wonderful."

"Ugh, just don't ask me to do it again. I feel like I could sleep for a month." The two men laughed.

Miroku's laugh faded. "Seriously though, I want to thank you Kagome. Sango would never have agreed to this."

Kagome turned her head to look at Miroku. "Seriously?" She could see Kikyo refusing it, but Sango? The revelation surprised her.

He nodded. "I've talked to her about it. She made it clear her answer was 'no,' even if the other guy was Inuyasha." He shrugged weakly and continued before Kagome could. "And no, I don't know why. It's probably the same reason you like watching Inuyasha with other women. You like what you like, you dislike what you dislike, even if there doesn't seem to be any reason for it." Propping himself up on an elbow, Miroku looked over her nude form to look at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I don't know if anyone's told you this, but you have an amazing woman. I don't think I've ever met someone as open as she is. Keep a hold of her. If you mess things up…" He let the threat hang. Kagome felt her face heat up, trying to hide her smile.

Inuyasha scoffed at the threat. "Like you really need to tell me that." He rested his arm atop her, ignoring the stickiness of his and Miroku's cum as he pulled her against him. She was surprised by the action, but said nothing as she listened to his heart beat in his chest. Taking a deep breath, she smiled, closing her eyes, letting the steady beat drum her to sleep.

*******************

**I don't know about everyone else, but I liked how this chapter turned out. As always, I'm trying to keep things light.**

**Thank you for reviews. The more reviews I get, the more motivation I get to write more, so if you enjoy this story, leave a review! Thanks!**


	8. Spring Break: Kagome's Proposal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

**Lemon warning.**

**Time to stir in some more craziness.**

*******************

The closer that the end of the week came, the less time the five spent on the beach. After her night with Inuyasha and Miroku, Kagome took a day off, sore from the night's activities. Sango and Kikyo didn't seem to mind her absence. Even though she had talked to Inuyasha about Kikyo, she was still a little weary about the two spending so much time together. It wasn't Inuyasha she was worried about, even with his confession about his feelings for her, but Kikyo. There was nothing wrong with the two having fun and enjoying one another, but she found herself constantly wondering about the other woman's feelings of the situation. What if she grew attached to Inuyasha? Kagome wanted her friend to eventually find a wonderful man of her own. That wouldn't happen if she became comfortable with Inuyasha and began turning down potential suitors. Besides, finding a man of her own didn't necessarily mean her relationship with Inuyasha would return to normal friendship. If Kikyo found a man like Inuyasha or Miroku, who knew what would result?

Kagome had a hard time trying to figure out Kikyo's feelings about Inuyasha. At first, she thought it would be obvious. After all, she was spending her time with him. Kagome had to rethink things after the third day when Kikyo and Miroku had sex for the first time with each other. As it turned out, she was just shy about it, not quite comfortable with coming onto Sango's boyfriend. It wasn't until Sango cornered her and asked why she wasn't having sex with Miroku that she went ahead and did it. Since then, she was with Miroku as much as she was with Inuyasha, maybe even more. Kagome was glad Miroku was finally becoming comfortable with things. He had always been a little reluctant about Sango and Inuyasha together. While he never said anything aloud, she could tell it in the way he acted, leaving whenever they started the foreplay. Now, he didn't even blink at the sight of Sango and Inuyasha having sex; a good thing too considering how often they did it in the open. Not that Kagome could complain about that, she was guilty of it just as everyone else was. By the fourth day, no one bothered to wear clothes anymore. Kagome wondered if it was a waste coming all this way for things to break down into one long sex party, but no one seemed to mind and were having fun. Kikyo and Sango watched in wide-eyed fascination as she took on Inuyasha and Miroku together for the second time. It wasn't nearly as bad as the first, but it felt weird with them watching. Both applauded her bravery and skills, but continued to refuse to switch their roles with her saying they would much rather watch it than participate.

Before she knew it, it was the second to last day and their vacation was almost over. Considering how much fun she was having, the coming end hung over her like a rain cloud. She sat on the couch, head resting against the top as she focused on her breathing. She could hear Sango's cries of pleasure from somewhere down the hall. She wondered who she was with, Inuyasha or Miroku. She guessed it was Inuyasha since she remembered Miroku was saying something about a nap earlier. The couch cushion bounced slightly as someone sat beside her. Opening her eyes, she turned her head to find Kikyo sprawled out beside her, legs spread wide. Like her, she was completely naked. She wore a content smile on her face. The semen on her inner thighs revealed she had been with Inuyasha recently, making her rethink her earlier guess at who Sango was currently with.

"This has to be the best vacation I've ever had," Kikyo breathed, closing her eyes as she rested her head against the couch.

A smile brushed Kagome's lips. "It certainly is different." Her smile faded as she watched the other woman get comfortable on the couch. A quick look around showed they were the only ones around and with Sango's passionate yells, no one was going to hear them talk. It was probably the only chance she was going to get to ask Kikyo about her feelings for Inuyasha. Still, anxiety clutched at her gut, making the words hard to form. Did she really want the answer? She took a deep breath. "Kikyo, can I ask you something?" she finally choked out, breaking the silence that had fallen between the two.

"Sure," she answered, not moving.

_Here goes nothing. _"Do you love Inuyasha?"

The other woman's eyes shot open, a glimmer of fear in them as they met hers. "W-what?" she stammered, caught off guard by the sudden question.

"I want to know if you love Inuyasha," Kagome repeated calmly. She was amazed at the steadiness in her voice. Inside, she felt like a mess, her heart racing.

Kikyo tried to laugh it away. "What makes you say that?"

Kagome could only shrug. "Just a feeling I get when I see you two together. It's different than what I see when Sango and him are together."

"Kagome, I don't—"

"He loves you," she interrupted, catching her friend by surprise once again.

Kikyo's face flushed a deep red. "H-he does?" Suddenly, she paled, fright in her face. "Kagome, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"I'm okay with it," she answered firmly.

"You are?" Kikyo seemed shocked. In a way, Kagome was too. She knew she should feel upset Inuyasha felt that way, but when she thought about it, the feelings didn't manifest. He had told her that he wouldn't love anyone more than he loved her. That was all that mattered. She could care less if he loved someone as much as her. As she had proven time and time again, Kagome was more than happy to share Inuyasha with others. Thinking about it made her think of her mother. If she knew how her daughter felt about love… She quickly pushed the thought out of her head.

"I am."

There was a long silence. "Inuyasha is – an interesting man." Kagome smiled, but remained silent. "Our relationship is built entirely on sex, so I can't really say I love him."

"But you are falling for him, aren't you?" Kagome pressed gently. There was no need for Kikyo to lie. It was becoming increasingly obvious and she knew it.

She quickly turned away. "I might be." Before Kagome could say anything, she continued. "I think we should stop this. After this week, Inuyasha and I will return to a normal relationship." She shook her head. "I swear to you Kagome, I didn't mean for this to happen. I was just in it because it sounded fun and it could pass the time until I found a boyfriend of my own. I never expected it to get this… involved."

Kagome rested her hand on her friend's leg. "Kikyo, I told you, I'm not mad about it."

"How can you not be?! He's you're fiancée!"

"Inuyasha told me he could never love someone more than me," she answered simply.

"And you believe that?"

"Absolutely," she said without a moment's hesitation. Kikyo gaped at her in disbelief. "I trust Inuyasha. I've already told him I'm not mad he has feelings for you." She paused. "And I don't mind if you have feelings for him."

"Kagome, do you understand what you're saying?" she asked anxiously, glancing around like a kid who was worried about getting caught doing something they weren't supposed to be doing.

"I do," Kagome answered slowly. "I've actually been thinking about this a lot over the week. You love Inuyasha, he loves you; I love you both. I don't think I was ever supposed to have him all to myself, not with how excited I get watching him with other women."

"Kagome, this is – huge," she said releasing a long breath of air as she ran her hands though her hair. "Sharing a physical relationship is one thing, but an emotional one as well…"

"I know, but I wanted to put it out there anyways. It's something you need to think about. Of course, Inuyasha needs to okay it too, but that is a completely different issue."

Kikyo took a deep breath, shaking her head slowly. "I'd have to think about it."

Kagome gave a reassuring smile, patting her friend's leg. "I never expected an answer right away. Take as long as you need," she said, standing. "Just let me know whatever you've decided." Kikyo nodded numbly, already lost in thought. Kagome took a few steps away before stopping and looking over her shoulder. "And Kikyo?" Her friend met her eyes. "If you accept, know that I expect us to share him together." She paused, debating whether to say more. Finally, she decided it needed to be said. "And there will be times when he won't be involved." Even though neither woman particularly cared for it, she felt it needed to be said. Who knew how things would be like in five, ten, even fifteen years later. Kikyo blushed at the mental images she was no doubt forming. Kagome smiled. "Take as much time as you need. I'll wait. Until then, feel free to continue things as they've been."

Without another word, she walked off to join Sango.

*******************

It was a rare night alone with Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango used the other bed while Kikyo slept on the living room couch. Kikyo didn't seem to have much of a sexual appetite after her conversation with Kagome earlier. She would politely decline and go back to her thoughts. Kagome could tell she was really thinking about it. Seeing her friend like that tugged at her emotions. It was something that had to be done, but it wasn't supposed to be such a burden. Kikyo was treating it like she had to find an answer _now_ when that wasn't the case at all. Kagome hadn't expected an answer for weeks, maybe even months. Inuyasha noticed Kikyo's withdrawal.

"Have you noticed Kikyo acting a little strange today?" he asked, winded as he hovered over her. His voice cut through the steady slapping of skin against skin.

"Worried about her?" Kagome replied, trying, and failing, to keep her voice steady. She rolled her hips against his forceful thrusts, pushing against him. She could feel her breasts swaying from the power of their combined motions.

"Of course," he grunted, resting his hands next to her breasts on either side of her body. Sweat fell onto her chest. With the window open, it was steamy inside. The heat of their bodies and the passion for each other only made the temperature worse.

Kagome forced herself to frown and bite back her moans as he freed one of his hands to gently pinch and play with one of her nipples. "Talking about another woman while with me," she let an exasperated sigh. "Next thing I know, you'll be crying out her name instead of mine."

A broad smile spread across his lips, showing that he knew she was teasing him. "And knowing you, you'd probably enjoy it."

She smiled back at him, locking her arms around his neck to pull him into a kiss. With his chest pressed against hers, the heat became oppressive. She fought the urge to push him away. The kisses were well worth the extra heat. Finally, he released her lips, pulling away to begin hammering away against her once more as he fondled her breasts. A cry escaped her lips at the unexpected movement. She came shortly afterwards, back arched as she let out a silent cry of pleasure. He wasn't too far behind, his hot seed spilling inside her. They paused only long enough to catch their breath. Some short work with her mouth sped up Inuyasha's recovery. They made love twice more. At Inuyasha's request, she got on all fours, trying her best not to fall forward from the wild thrusts he plowed into her. Her sides hurt from his strong grip on her hips. They finished with her favorite position, her atop him. Her final orgasm rocked her body as she screamed out, struggling to keep her pace atop him. He helped himself along by driving up against her.

Both lay back on the bed, spent and gasping for breath. They kept as much distance from one another as they could in an attempt to combat the repressive heat. Inuyasha was the first to break the silence. "God, how long has it been since we spent the night together, just the two of us?"

Kagome grinned, rolling her head over to look at him. "And it has to be so damn hot, we can't even snuggle."

He wrinkled his nose. "I'm not even going to try." He lifted up an arm. Sweat glistened in the moonlight from the window. "I feel like I'm melting as it is." His features took on a look of firm determination. "Tomorrow I'm going to get Kikyo to turn on the A/C."

The mention of Kikyo's name brought back the worry she had been wrestling with before Inuyasha took her mind from it. How was Kikyo going to answer? What answer did she want to hear? Even though she was the one who had proposed it, it had been a spur of the moment decision. Well, she had been thinking about it a little, but never in a serious way. Like Kikyo had said, sharing a physical relationship was one thing; an emotional one was something else entirely. She sighed longingly, staring up at the ceiling as she worked over her thoughts, her hand drifting lazily across the slick skin of her stomach. She hoped Kikyo would answer quickly; the pressure of waiting was growing to be unbearable.

*******************

**One more chapter and the spring break arc is finished. Again, I am trying to keep this story relatively free of angst and drama, which I hope I am doing. I don't know how much longer this story is going to go on for. I enjoy writing it, but it's getting a little difficult to think of things to write. Not to say I'm completely out of ideas, because I still have some things I want to do with the story, but just that I'm starting to run low. I still haven't thought of any quirks for Kikyo or Sango, so they might not get any in the story. :{P**

**That all said, thanks for the reviews everyone! Please keep them coming!**


	9. Spring Break: And Then There Were Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

**Lemon warning.**

**This is not a story for everyone and I started writing it knowing that. Normally, I am very much Inu/Kag pairing. There is no end to the selection if that is what you want to read. Part of the reason why I am writing this is because it is different. Kikyo is not evil in this story and nor will she be evil. To those that are like me and are enjoying this story, thank you for your continued support.**

*******************

"I want to have a threesome." Kikyo's sudden proclamation took the group by surprise. They had been eating breakfast when she suddenly blurted it out. Kagome's nearly dropped her fork at the sight of Kikyo's determined eyes as they bore into her. "With you and Inuyasha," she finished. Miroku's eyebrows went up, rubbing his chin as he looked between Kagome and Inuyasha.

"What brought this on?" Sango said quietly, still shocked from the announcement. It was understandable. Kikyo had been opposed to threesomes since day one. Watching was fine for her, participating was out of the question – until now. Sango had no idea about the conversation she had had with Kagome the day before. _Does this mean she's made a decision?_ Kagome kept a close leash on her optimism, not wanting to get ahead of herself. Kikyo's decision to have one was probably influenced by her talk with Kagome. After all, if she agreed to it, threesomes would be a regular occurrence among other things.

Kikyo's face reddened as the realization of her sudden outburst hit her. "Well, since everyone else here has them…"

Sango frowned. "Just because we enjoy them doesn't mean you should feel pressured to have one. We respect your preferences… Most of the time," she teased with a sly smile. Kikyo's blush only deepened.

"I know, but I want to do this. I want to see for myself if I can – enjoy them." Her eyes fell on Kagome once more. _Yep, she is definitely giving a great amount of thought to my offer._ The weight of yesterday seemed to hit her all at once. If Kikyo and Inuyasha agreed, they would be together for a long time if things worked out. While it was obvious Kikyo could never get married, she would, for all intents and purposes, share the same status as she did in Inuyasha's eyes. Not to mention Kikyo would no longer be just a friend to her, but something far more significant. Kagome didn't even want to think about having to explain her new polygamous relationship with her mother. That was a war for another time far, far into the future – one that she wanted to avoid at any cost.

"Well congratulations!" Miroku announced loudly, slapping Inuyasha on the back. "You get to pop her threesome cherry." The three women turned to glare at him, Kikyo's face red with embarrassment. "What?" he asked, looking innocent.

Sango peeled her eyes away from her boyfriend to focus on Kikyo. "Are you sure you want to?"

Kikyo nodded, a determined look in her eye. "This is probably my only opportunity to be in one. It's not going to hurt to at least try it once." A thin wisp of a smile appeared. "Who knows, I might enjoy it."

"Damn right!" Miroku cried out happily. "Then you can join me and Sango!" Sango glared at him. He shrunk a little in his seat. "Or not," he muttered weakly.

Kikyo chuckled nervously. "One thing at a time," she said, her eyes moving over to meet Kagome's. "I really want my first to be with you and Inuyasha."

Kagome saw Inuyasha staring at her from the corner of her eye. Turning her head, she met his questioning gaze. "I'm fine with it," she answered his unspoken question. In fact, she was more than fine with it. The idea excited her. Yes, she had shared Inuyasha with Sango countless times, but that was just them having fun. With Kikyo, it would be something more – or so she hoped. She had to remind herself that Kikyo hadn't agreed to anything yet.

Sighing, Inuyasha nodded his approval. Kagome was left to wonder briefly if he was against it and agreeing from peer pressure. "Tonight then," he said with a curt nod.

"Actually, I was hoping to do it earlier than that."

An eyebrow rose as he looked at her. "Oh? How much earlier?"

Her face turned red once more. "After breakfast," she answered in a small voice.

Miroku erupted into laughter, causing the others to follow his example. Kagome didn't quite know what was so funny about the situation, but it was a refreshing laugh. Even after they stopped laughing and resumed their breakfast, Kagome realized that no one had declined her request.

*******************

Even thought Kikyo had wanted to start immediately after breakfast, it took her over an hour to build up the courage. Saying she wanted to do something and actually _doing_ it were two different things entirely. When things finally did happen, they happened quickly. Kagome had expected them to do it in the privacy of one of the bedrooms. Instead, she found herself in the living room, watching Kikyo's breasts bounce before her as she sat atop Inuyasha's mouth. She let Inuyasha take her first, hoping it would help relax her. He wasn't terrible with his tongue, but he had a long way to go to match the talents of Sango and Miroku.

Running her tongue over her lips anxiously, Kagome's gaze was locked on Kikyo's swaying breasts as she slammed down onto Inuyasha. Their size reminded her of Sango's, but they were slightly smaller, more firm and pointed. She wanted nothing more than to take them in her hands, run her tongue along their smooth skin, to suck on her erect pink nipples. Yet despite the urge, she held back. Kikyo was new and Kagome knew she had to tread carefully, to let her friends comfort with things build naturally. Besides, Kagome needed to figure out this burning lust that was building inside her. She wasn't supposed to feel this way for another woman. She could tolerate being with Sango, but this, this was something else entirely. She wanted Kikyo. She wanted to kiss her soft pink lips that were slightly agape as she let gasps of passion escape between them. She wanted to feel the warmth of her breasts against hers. She hadn't felt this way about anyone other than Inuyasha. It was both exhilarating and frightening.

It was Kikyo that made the first move. Wrapping her arms around Kagome's neck, she pulled her in for a kiss. It was hot and passionate, their tongues entwining together. It was difficult to keep their lips locked together with Kikyo's up and down movements, but they did the best they could. The kiss was different than the ones she had shared with Sango. It sent shivers down her spine, her friend bumping against her, never slowing her pace atop Inuyasha. Inuyasha was making a valiant effort to give Kagome the same pleasure Kikyo was feeling, but it was a small amount of pleasure compared to Kikyo's touch.

"I told you she would like it," Miroku's voice said softly. There was a small smack as Sango punched in the arm. It sounded as if they were far in the distance, not standing near the kitchen entrance, watching them. No one was shy about having sex in the open anymore, not when they had all stumbled upon someone or another in the middle of it this past week.

Thoughts of Sango and Miroku faded into the depths of her mind. All that filled it now were those of Kikyo and Inuyasha. They kissed for the longest time, breaking to gasp and pant for air, their lips never falling too far from each other. Their hands wandered across the others body, exploring everywhere their hands could. Kikyo's gentle touch sent chills down her back. Kagome only hoped she was making her feel as wonderful as she felt. By the moans that vibrated every kiss, she expected she was. Kikyo's pace quickened suddenly as she pulled away from Kagome to throw her head back. Her hair cascaded down her back as she arched her back. A cry escaped her moist lips as she came. Kagome grinned, her hands running across the smooth skin of her quivering friend. Inuyasha's hands reached up to grip Kikyo's waist, thrusting up into her. He came shortly after, burying himself inside Kikyo before releasing inside her. Leaning forward, Kikyo rested herself against Kagome's chest, gasping for breath, no doubt enjoying the heat of Inuyasha inside her. Without realizing she was doing it, Kagome began running her hand through Kikyo's long hair, stroking her head gently, lovingly.

Inuyasha's gentle tap against her leg reminded her of her position. With great reluctance, she separated from Kikyo as she released Inuyasha's head from between her legs. Kikyo pressed her hands against Inuyasha's bare chest, not moving from her place atop him. He made no effort to change it. Their eyes meeting, a smile washed across Kikyo's face. Leaning down, freeing a hand to keep her hair from spilling out over her face, she kissed him softly. Like she had earlier with Kagome, her tongue entwined with his. After a few seconds, their lips parted and she straightened her back, sitting atop him.

"Well? How was it?" Kagome asked, anxiety creeping into her voice. She was worried about the reply. In the heat of the moment, everything you did felt wonderful. It was only after the euphoria faded did the truth of what happened registered in your mind. What had been amazing just moments ago suddenly filled you with bitter revulsion and guilt.

A wide smile formed on Kikyo's lips. "Amazing!"

"Really?" Kagome almost couldn't believe her ears.

"Yes! I understand now why you two have them so often." She took a deep breath, trying to steady her breathing. "I almost feel foolish, suddenly changing my mind about it."

Kagome beamed at her. "Don't be! I'm just glad you enjoyed it."

"It's not too different than what we've been doing before," Inuyasha said, rubbing his jaw.

"If you want, you can try it with me and Sango tonight!" If there was one thing that could be said about Miroku, it was that he was persistent. Sango slapped him gently against the arm for ruining the mood that had formed around the three, a sour expression on her face. "What? You don't want to?"

Kikyo gave him a coy smile. "I'd like that." Her gaze suddenly fell on Kagome. "If that's okay with you that is."

A perplexed expression formed on her face. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Leaning forward, Kikyo pressed her mouth against her ear. Her voice was low and seductive. "I agree." She pulled away before Kagome could respond. There was no confusion as to what she was agreeing too. Kagome felt her heart racing. They were going to do it. They were going to share Inuyasha.

*******************

**One more chapter left in this spring break arc. After that, I have two definite things I want to do, one being much more dramatic than anything in the story before. I'll probably do the less dramatic arc first. After I'm done with them, I don't know. We'll have to see.**

**Again, thanks for everyone who leaves a review. I know this story isn't for a lot of people, but I thank everyone who has stuck around this long.**


	10. Spring Break: The Final Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

**Lemon warning. Going all in on this chapter. I'm guessing this was something everyone figured was coming.**

*******************

When Kagome awoke, sunlight peeked spilled through the cracks in the blinds. Beside her, Inuyasha snoozed peacefully. Running her hand against his bare chest, he stirred slightly, but didn't wake. Not even a gentle rub of his ears caused him to wake, even though his ears twitched angrily whenever she touched them. Her stomach gurgled hungrily. Sighing, she carefully wiggled her way out of Inuyasha's arms and got out of bed, stretching the sleep from her body. Unlike the previous night, the air was chilly, causing her flesh to rise in bumps as she rubbed her arms with her hands in an attempt to keep them warm. For a second, she debated putting clothes on but decided against it. Things would heat up soon enough. As she walked past the closed door to the other bedroom, she slowed to listen for signs of movement. Silence answered her. Considering how energetic the three had been last night, it was to be expected. Kagome was a little taken aback by Kikyo's acceptance of an additional partner in bed considering how much she had been against it. Perhaps it was because it was something new. Kagome had been the same way the first time Sango joined her with Inuyasha. While threesomes were still fun, the excitement she first felt for them had cooled.

_Well I'm going to have to reignite that passion because I'm going to be having a lot more of them._ She wasn't too worried about it. They had spent the better part of yesterday afternoon trying different positions with each other. The memory still excited her. Nothing had been settled on, but it was a positive start. Folding her arms below her breasts, she wandered into the kitchen and began to search for something fast to eat, her stomach reminding her she hadn't ate since breakfast yesterday. Still, she couldn't focus on food, not when there were other worries. Worries like how she was going to breach the subject to Inuyasha. How would he react? He loved Kikyo, he admitted that much, but would he go along with her proposal? She had already been asking a lot from him. To many guys, Inuyasha was living a dream. He was engaged to the woman he loved and had her permission – encouragement even – to sleep with other women. Inuyasha wasn't that sort of man. He didn't take enjoyment in sleeping with the other women, at least, not directly. Instead, his enjoyment came from her enjoyment of watching him do it. It was a weird bond between them, but it was a deep bond solidified by love for each other, no matter what.

Grabbing a yogurt from the fridge and a spoon, she stood in the kitchen and ate in thought. It was difficult thinking about how to tell Inuyasha, but she knew this was the easy part compared to what would have to happen next: telling her mother. She didn't want to think about that, not one bit. Sighing, she sucked yogurt from the spoon before scooping out another. She almost wished she had been happy with the normal relationship she had shared with Inuyasha when they first started dating. A smile crossed her lips as she thought about all she had been through since that conversation with Sango that had brought all this to be. Almost, but not quite; she decided she liked things as they were.

*******************

"God, I wish Sango or Kikyo would do this," Miroku moaned, leaning back against the cool tile of the shower wall. Kagome couldn't respond as she busily sucked on his cock, her free hand gripping the shaft that she could not fit comfortably in her mouth. Behind her, Inuyasha steadily pumped himself into her. Warm jets of water pelted her bare back as she struggled to handle both men in the shower, streams of water running across her body. Her wet hair clung to the sides of her face as her head bobbed up and down on Miroku's cock.

Inuyasha responded with a low grunt, expressing his neutral position in the matter. His hands tightened on her hips, pulling her against him as he drove himself deeper inside her. The wet slaps of skin against skin added to the sound of the showerhead above them as it dumped water onto the three. She was getting better at this. It was still up in the air if it was a positive thing or not. She didn't choke nearly as much as she did when the three had first done this. It didn't matter who was on what end of her, their thrusts always pushed her against the other man, forcing her to take more of their cock than she was comfortable with. Kagome was still deciding if she enjoyed taking both men at once. The only reason why she was doing it now was because they ambushed her in the shower, practically begging for her to help them. Apparently, they had been watching Kikyo and Sango. The two women had apparently taken it upon themselves to 69 in the living room. The men had watched, fully erect for five minutes before they could take the women's moans no longer. The two women obviously had not wanted any interruptions, so Inuyasha and Miroku sought her. Kagome had almost refused to go along. It had been the puppy-dog look on Inuyasha's face that had crumbled her resistance. How could she say no to a face like that? So here she was, feeling slightly guilty about her actions as she did her best to pleasure both men equally.

Miroku came first. Hands on the back of her head, it took a great deal of control from him to not force himself down her throat. Instead, he simply gasped loudly, closing his eyes as his cock twitched in her mouth, shooting jet after jet of his warm cum into her waiting mouth. She swallowed as much of the bitter liquid as she could stand, wrinkling her nose as the remainder ran from the sides of her mouth. Pulling her lips from his softening cock, she opened her mouth as she lifted her head to collect some of the running water into her mouth. Swishing the water around her mouth, she spin away from where the now content Miroku stood, a satisfied grin on his face. It took a few more minutes for Inuyasha to finish. He was silent behind her as he buried himself into her and released his load into her. She sighed he twitched inside her, more in relief that they had finally finished than in pleasure. Just like the last time, she was nowhere near having an orgasm of her own. She knew it was partly because it wasn't that exciting for her. Still, Inuyasha seemed to enjoy it. If he didn't, he wouldn't be here. He wasn't the sort of man who would do something he didn't like simply to relieve his pent up sexual needs, especially not with her. If it made him happy, she was willing to do it, even if it didn't bring her any satisfaction.

"I wish this could go on forever," Miroku said softly, eyes closed as he stepped closer to where Kagome was so he could be under the water as well. It was cramped in the shower, the three were all trying to be under the water at the same time. After several seconds of jostling around, Kagome found herself squished between the two men, her breasts pressing firmly against Miroku's chest. The grin on his face showed he didn't mind at all. The growing erection pressed against her thigh said another.

"Well, it isn't going to end anytime soon," Inuyasha whispered behind her, snaking his hands between the two and pulling her against his chest. She could feel his erection pressing against her butt as he held her tightly. Her throat tightened at the realization that this was only a break. They weren't finished with her just yet. Normally, she loved this sort of response from them – when they were alone. A whimper escaped her lips as she looked up to find Miroku grinning. They separated enough to spin her around to face Inuyasha before closing against her tightly. No more whimpers came from her mouth; instead, loud screams of passion filled the small bathroom as both men furiously pumped themselves into her. Four hands roamed across her water slick skin, groping her, pinching her, loving her. Her arms went over her head as she leaned against Miroku for support. Her hands rested against the back of his neck as she screamed, unable to hold back against the assault of both men. Her legs gave out as she came, the first for her in this situation. Her lungs burned from the air she sucked hungrily at. None of the air stayed long, quickly escaping her as a passion-filled scream or yell. The bliss overwhelmed her, her mind focusing on nothing but the pleasure that filled it. She didn't know how long it went on or how many times she came, only that she became vaguely aware that both men had stopped their uncoordinated thrusts and warmth seemed to permeate from inside her.

Pulling out, both men separated from her, grabbing her quickly as her legs gave out. No matter how hard she tried, her knees didn't seem to want to work. She was busy gasping for air, her throat raw from the yelling as the men laughed at her weakened state.

"I think that's the loudest you've ever been," Miroku said with a grin.

"It is," Inuyasha confirmed, matching his friend's smile. "It sounds like you finally enjoyed it." She scowled at him. He held up his hands in defense. "What? Don't tell me you didn't, not with those screams." Not trusting her voice, she simply gave him a huff and looked away, refusing to look at him.

"Too bad this is the last night here." Miroku sighed. "So much has happened. I don't think any vacation in my life is going to be able to live up to this one."

"Well, there's still tonight," Inuyasha offered, a small consolation.

"Yes, there is tonight," Miroku conceded with a nod. Clapping his hands together, Kagome jerked in surprise. Rubbing them excitedly, he looked around the shower. "Since we are here, we might as well actually wash up." A lewd grin appeared as he ran his eyes across Kagome. "Some here needs cleaned up more than others."

Punching him lightly on the arm, Kagome laughed, the two men following. Grabbing the soap, the three helped one another wash up. It wasn't even noon and she was tired. She hoped she would get the chance for a nap. Something told her she wasn't going to get much rest this evening.

*******************

With everything the group had done the past week, it only seemed appropriate to end it with something grand. They packed what they could so they could get an early start in the morning. The packing took the entire afternoon with them pausing for lunch. As everyone moved about the house packing and putting things back in order, there seemed to be a tense atmosphere hanging around them. Kagome had a feeling everyone was thinking the same thing, though no one gave voice to the thought as if fearful it would be rejected.

It was her and Miroku who started things. She had been taking a break in the living room, finally finished with packing and her share of the cleaning when Miroku joined her wearing nothing more than a grin and holding a box of condoms. They were a few minutes into it when the other three stopped what they were doing to watch. Kagome's face was flushed red as the three watched Miroku grunt and groan as he pounded himself into her. A jolt ran through her body at the sight of Inuyasha's erection. Was he turned on watching her with another man, or the two nude women beside him? It was hard for her to know for sure which one it was. He certainly enjoyed sharing her with Miroku, this morning proved that. If that was the case, he certainly never made it obvious until now. Whenever she had been with Miroku alone, Inuyasha was always careful to avoid them, like if he didn't see it, it wasn't happening. It had always worried her, like he wasn't really comfortable with it. She hoped that wasn't the case. Despite the embarrassment she was feeling at the moment, she was aroused by his gaze, watching her moan and writhe in pleasure against another man. If he enjoyed watching as much as she did… that was too bad for him. Miroku was the only other man she was comfortable being with – so long as they kept a certain emotional distance.

"My, my, quite a naughty fiancée you have there," Kikyo cooed softly, running a finger across Inuyasha's chest. Miroku didn't even slow his pace at the arrival of the three. He drove himself into her with single-minded determination. Removing his hands from her hip, he grabbed at her breasts, groping them firmly before rubbing them in circular motions. His touch wasn't gentle, but it wasn't painful either. A loud moan escaped Kagome's lips before she realized it was coming. Her face reddened as she clenched her mouth shut, biting her lower lip to stop her mouth from betraying her again.

On the other side of Inuyasha, Sango sighed deeply. "Since my boyfriend is obviously in the mood for someone other than me…" Her arm snaked through Inuyasha's, pulling it against her. He glanced over at her. "How about Kikyo and I take your mind off a certain fiancée for awhile?"

"Hear that Kagome? Is it okay if I go have wild, unprotected sex with these two beautiful women?"

"Well when you put it that way…" Sango said teasingly, pretending to rethink the idea.

"Yeah Kagome, do you mind if we borrow your fiancée for awhile?" Kikyo added, joining Inuyasha in his teasing.

The red faced Kagome didn't answer right away. Looking up, she found Miroku grinning down at her. It was apparent he wasn't going to stop and let her have an answer. His grip tightened around her breasts as he squeezed them forcefully. She was afraid that if she opened her mouth, it wasn't words that would come out.

"I'm waiting Kagome," Inuyasha pressed, a thin grin forming on his face. Reaching back, he grabbed at the two girls asses, causing them to let out small shrieks of surprise. Kikyo gently slapped him on the shoulder. _He's enjoying this!_ Kagome thought as she kept her mouth shut. "What do you want me to do with these two wonderful women?" His hands snaked down and began touching inappropriate areas. Both women's lips quivered against his touch as they fought to keep their composure. She mumbled an answer, her mind cloudy from Miroku's forceful thrusts and his roaming hands on her chest. "What?" he asked, leaning towards her.

"Fuck them!" Kagome cried out in a rare display of obscenity, the pleasure overwhelming her. From Inuyasha's apparent enjoyment of seeing her with another man and the actual act of being with him, it was too much for her to hold back. She was incredibly horny and she wanted release. Her legs wrapped around Miroku, pulling him deeper into her as she thrust her hips against his. If he was going to be the man who was going to give her the pleasure she desired, so be it. She looked up at Miroku. "I want you to fuck them like Miroku's fucking me!" This wasn't like her. She wondered if she had gone a little crazy. It almost made her laugh. They had all gone a little crazy.

Inuyasha wore a wide smile and proceeded to do exactly as he was told. Though she couldn't see from where she was laying, Kagome guessed that Kikyo was the lucky one first. Her gasps and cries were the loudest. Her attention wasn't on the three for long however. She wasn't with them, she was with Miroku. Looking up, she ran her hands along his sides, whispering his name as she urged him on. At first, his eyes were wide with shock at her sudden discovery of the English language's more colorful words, but eventually a wide grin replaced it. He enjoyed this side of Kagome, and his effort he put into showing her was much appreciated. She had came twice by the time he finished. They rested for a few minutes, lying side-by-side, gasping for breath as they stared at the ceiling. On the other side of the couch, Kikyo and Sango made moaning sounds of their own, the slapping of skin betraying what they were doing. Finally catching their breaths, Kagome and Miroku went over to join them.

Kagome knew immediate that this would be a night to remember. It was her first, and probably only, orgy she was going to be involved in. As she descended into the pile, she couldn't believe how different a person she was now. The old her would never be in a position to be involved in this, let alone go through with it. A pang of pity ran through her at the thought of her old self. She would never had a chance to discover how wonderful they could be.

It was a wild night. Kagome could barely keep track of what she was doing, let alone what everyone else was. One moment, she was atop Inuyasha, facing away with Miroku furiously pumping away at her mouth. Kikyo sat atop Inuyasha's face, leaned forward to greedily suck between Sango's legs. In another, Kagome was on all fours with Miroku behind her, her own face planted between Kikyo's legs as Inuyasha busily drove himself into Sango as she made out with Kikyo. Though they all tried various positions and pairings, the men were careful to never double up on anyone besides Kagome. Judging by the lust that had fallen over the group, Kagome doubted if either Sango or Kikyo would reject it at the time, but no one wanted to risk waking up with regrets.

There was a moment where the men took a break. It was amazing they had kept pace as long as they did. The women on the other hand, were still very much active. Miroku and Inuyasha watched as the women continued on when they could not. To her surprise, Kikyo and Sango seemed to enjoy ganging up on her. One would spend most the time between her legs while the other shared hot, passionate kisses with her, their hands exploring her chest and sides. When the men had recovered, they joined in once more.

It was well after dark when they finally collapsed to the floor in exhaustion. Kagome was wet and sticky from the sweat and cum of the others. Kikyo and Sango were undoubtedly the same. Neither man bothered to cum in them, instead depositing their load on their chest or some other part of the body. No one said anything, too tired and content with just enjoying the blissful post-sex euphoria. Inuyasha held her tightly against him. If the cum that covered her bothered him, he didn't show it. On her other side was Sango. Her back was pressed against her side as she clung to Miroku. Kagome was a little surprised to find Kikyo on his other side, snuggling up against his back. She expected her to be over with Inuyasha. Still, it didn't matter. Nothing at the moment did. Closing her eyes, she let sleep take her.

*******************

**Bleh. Too many people to keep track of! It didn't turn out as well as I wanted it too, but oh well. I think this will be a onetime thing. But this concludes the Spring Break arc! Hope everyone enjoyed.**

**Thank you everyone who left reviews! Please keep doing so!**


	11. About Us

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

**Lemon warning. **

**After some consideration, I've decided to up the drama a little this chapter. Have no fear, it's only for this chapter.**

"It's been three weeks! Are you going to ask him or not?" Kikyo huffed, slamming her fists against her hips as she stared angrily at Kagome. Kagome didn't answer right away, averting her eyes as she fiddled her thumbs in her lap.

"I've been… busy," she answered after a pause. It was true, in a sense. She _was_ busy. The new quarter had a much heavier workload than her last one. She was getting close to graduating and she had put off some of the harder classes for later. Well, she couldn't avoid them anymore. It wasn't her work load that was keeping her from asking what he thought of officially adding Kikyo into their relationship. In all honesty, she was terrified of asking him. Besides the time Kagome asked him about his feelings for Kikyo, he never once spoke about them. It seemed to her that he was content burying them inside and forgetting he ever had them. He was fairly open about things, but she didn't want to push her luck. There was always a limit and she was afraid officially bringing Kikyo in would surpass it.

Kikyo's expression darkened into a scowl. "I know you're nervous about asking him, but remember, this was your idea in the first place." Her face softened. "I'm having fun being with you two, don't get me wrong. I love both of you. But I want what you have – a relationship. I can't wait around forever. If I can't be with you and Inuyasha, I need to move on and find someone I can be with."

Kagome sighed, rubbing her temples. "I'm sorry, you're completely right. It's just – difficult."

Smiling, Kikyo rested her hand against Kagome's thigh, giving it a comforting squeeze. "The worst he can say is no, right?"

She resisted the urge to laugh. _Worst? No, the worst is he breaks off the engagement._ It was an extreme case, but it was still possible. Was it worth the risk? She was happy with Inuyasha and would continue to be as his wife, but things were a lot different now than they had been when they started dating. They had both done and explored things that their past selves could never have conceived them doing. Happy? Yes, absolutely. Satisfied? No. All Kagome needed to do was think back to the few weeks Sango had left, before Kikyo had been brought into the picture. Sex with Inuyasha was great, but it became mundane quickly. She had the taste of something more, and everything else seemed bland in comparison. She didn't want that if she could avoid it. If Inuyasha wanted to leave all this behind them after the ceremony, then she wouldn't look back. In time, maybe she would get use to less excitement. If it meant making Inuyasha happy, she would and could live with it. _But if he wants something more…_

"He could always break up with me," Kagome finally answered. Kikyo looked shocked by her casual tone.

"Break up?" she said, horrified. "I don't think so. He wouldn't break up with you over something as trivial as this!"

"Trivial?" This time, Kagome did laugh. "Asking to bring another woman into a relationship isn't trivial."

"We fuck all the time."

Kagome frowned, her eyes darting from side-to-side. Kikyo forgot they weren't in a private area. Luckily, no one seemed to be in earshot of them. "This isn't the same and you know it. This is going to add a lot of complications to our relationship."

Kikyo sighed. "I told you already, I don't need the ring on my finger. I'm fine with just being the mistress as long as he can love me as much as he does you."

"You won't be a mistress." Kagome didn't like Kikyo calling herself that. It made her seem like she was somehow below her. If they were going to do this, Kikyo would be on the same level as herself and if she was going marry Inuyasha…

"It's just a word. You know what I mean."

Kagome let her shoulders slump. "I know. I'll talk to him about it tonight." She looked up to meet Kikyo's eyes. "Alone."

Smiling, Kikyo nodded, resting her hands over Kagome's in reassurance. "It'll be fine. You'll see."

"Yeah… I hope you're right."

Kagome ran a hand across Inuyasha's chest, cuddling closer to him. She wanted to make sure he was in a good mood before asking, and sex seemed to be the one guaranteed thing to put him in a good mood. His breathing was slow and steady, his heart pounding rhythmically in her ear as she pressed her head against his chest. She took a deep breath, gathering her courage. It was now or never.

"Inuyasha?" she asked in a small voice. It was a miracle she managed to get the word out at all, it felt like her heart was trying to escape out of her chest.

"Hmm?" he asked sleepily.

"You love Kikyo, right?"

"This again?" he grumbled. He wasn't angry, but bringing it up did seem to annoy him. "I told you not to worry about it."

"I know, but—"

"No buts. Nothing is going to change the way I feel about you. The ring I gave you is proof of that."

"But what if I love her too?" she pressed, ignoring his attempt to silence the conversation. There was a long pause. She felt his body tense against her. She kept herself against him, not daring to look up.

"What do you mean?"

Her nerves were making her feel sick. It took everything she had to keep her stomach calm. "Exactly what I said, I love Kikyo too."

"And?" His voice had an edge, like he was preparing himself against something dangerous.

"W-well," she stammered nervously, "since we both love her, I was thinking…" Her voice caught in her throat. Her best efforts to continue failed. Her anxiety tightened her chest, making it hard to breath.

"Thinking what?" he pressed, the edge still in his voice.

"About letting her to join us," she finished in a rush. Immediately, she braced herself for his answer or some sort of angry retaliation. Time seemed to stop as she waited for him to answer. She could hear her heart pound in her ears as she squeezed her eyes closed.

Inuyasha seemed to relax slightly. "Isn't she already?" he said finally, a confused tone in his voice. He didn't seem to understand what she was asking.

"Ah, well… I was thinking of something a little more – permanent."

"Huh?"

"I want her to join us as a member of our new family."

He pulled away from her slightly, causing her to look up at him. He was staring into her eyes, searching. "You can't be serious."

Kagome steeled herself. She was sensing this wasn't going to go as smoothly as she hoped. "I am."

"No Kagome, I don't think you are."

"I _am_ serious. I want her to be with us." Her hands found his.

"Fuck," he swore, pulling his hands away from her before running them through his hair, his eyes moving from hers. "Kagome…" His voice trailed off before he could say anything important.

"What's wrong?" she said quickly, her voice desperate. This was going very badly. Her hands rested against the sides of his face, pulling it gently so he was looking at her. "We already do so much together! You love her, you love me, I love both of you! What's so wrong with it?"

"Wrong with it! Kagome, listen to yourself! Do you even realize what you're asking?" he yelled angrily.

"Of course I do!" she responded heatedly. They were both sitting up now, facing each other. "You still haven't answered my question."

"I'm willing to allow a lot of things, but this – this is too much."

"I thought you would be happy. You would get both of us."

"I don't want both of you! I want _you_." She blinked several times in surprise. "I'm not marrying Kikyo, I'm marrying you."

Kagome was confused. He sounded tired, worn out. After all they had done together, she expected him to be at least open to the idea, yet he had lashed out. "Why?" she asked softly. "The three of us have been together all this time. Why are you so against it now?"

Sighing, he looked down. "Because it makes you happy."

"Is that all?" she asked, suddenly horrified. He had always said he enjoyed it. If he was doing it only because she wanted it…

He took a deep breath. "Kagome, I would be lying if I didn't say I enjoyed it, but we have to be realistic. You can't seriously believe things were going to continue this way forever." She didn't answer him. As deluded as he seemed to think it was, she believed it was possible. "Your mother would skin me alive if she found out about all the things we've done."

Her expression darkened. "I'm not going to live my life constantly worrying if my actions please my mother."

"You've changed. Hell, we've both changed."

"Change isn't always bad."

"No, but Kagome, we were in an orgy – an orgy!"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You enjoyed it. I know you did. Don't bother denying it."

"That's exactly my point! I'm afraid! For you and for me! A year ago, we thought orgies were for sluts, whores and players."

"We were wrong." Kagome said firmly.

"Kagome…" he said weakly. "I'm not trying to be the bad guy here. I'm just saying we should slow down; reflect on some of our sexual activities. I want to be sure this is what we really want." A silence fell between them, a very long silence. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find the strength to say anything. She couldn't even look at him. She knew he was being reasonable. Their activities were pushing their boundaries farther, but they were all with friends. He wasn't mad about doing them, he was fearful about them becoming too commonplace. When they graduated college, there were no guarantees they would all stay together. She would go with Inuyasha to wherever they found work and the others would do the same. Inuyasha was worried that when that happened, their desire for the added excitement in bed would lead them to invite strangers. It was a valid fear, but it was one Kagome feared was realized too late. She didn't want a normal life if there was a possibility of something more. _But there isn't a possibility, not anymore. _Inuyasha had made it clear what he wanted. She loved him and would respect his decision.

She fought back tears as she nodded. "I understand."

"Kagome," he said, voice soft as a tear ran down her face. "Please don't cry."

"I'm not crying!" she lied, her voice quivering. She didn't understand why she was. She was going to marry Inuyasha. Nothing else besides that mattered. _Then why does it hurt so much?_ "I just thought – I thought you were happy."

"I _am_ happy. I'm just a little frightened things might get out of control, that's all." He used his thumbs to wipe the tears from her face. He brought her chin up so she was looking at him. "Okay?" She nodded slowly. He smiled. "Okay." Taking a deep breath, he released it slowly, relaxing his shoulders. "But I will think about it."

"Huh?" She thought it was all over; that he had made his decision.

"About Kikyo."

Surprise lit up her face. "But you said—"

"I know, but you seem really keen on the idea. I won't dismiss it without at least thinking it over."

Her expression brightened as she rubbed the tears from her eyes. "Really?"

"Don't expect much," he warned. He sighed, shaking his head. "I can't believe I'm actually going to consider it."

"Thank you!" she cried out, leaping on him as she wrapped her arms around him. Her breasts pushed painfully against his chest as she squeezed him as hard as she could. "I love you so much!"

"Hey!" he gasped, giving her a flimsy hug in the process. "I told you not to expect much."

She released him, holding him out at arm's length. "I know, but I have confidence."

"Confidence," he huffed. A thin smile broke out. "You're such a needy fiancée."

She grinned. "You know you like it."

"Maybe too much," he said, smile widening. "I love you."

She beamed at him. "I love you too." She spent the rest of the night showing him just how much she meant it.

Even though they had such a passionate argument three days ago about the future of their sex life, nothing immediately changed. Kagome gave Inuyasha the space he needed so he could think. He was seriously thinking about it too, she could see it in his face. He wasn't much of a conversationalist at dinner either. Kagome hoped he would decide soon. Though it wasn't too important, they hadn't had sex since the night of the argument. She knew he was getting close to finding his answer when he suddenly announced he wanted to talk to Kikyo – alone. Kagome was more than happy to make herself scarce. She hoped Kikyo had better luck with him than she had.

She knew going to Sango's was probably the worse decision she could make in a time like this after all they had discussed, but she couldn't help it. It was this very sort of thing Inuyasha had told her he was worried about. She couldn't help it. The worry and stress were getting to her, driving her insane. As terrible as it sounded, the sex helped keep her sanity.

"So you going to tell me what's going on?" Sango asked, folding her arms under her breasts as she leaned against the wall. Kagome didn't answer her right away, her attention more on riding Miroku's hard cock than her friend. She could detect a pang of annoyance in Sango's voice, undoubtedly caused by Kagome's selfish use of her boyfriend. They were on their fourth condom and Sango had yet to get a turn. In fact, she was the only one still clothed in the room. Kagome had confessed earlier that she wasn't in the mood for a third person joining them and Sango was reluctantly honoring her wishes. That didn't mean she wasn't going to watch.

"Seriously," Miroku gasped below her. "This isn't like you." A grin touched his lips. "Not that I'm complaining or anything… but any more and I fell like my dick will fall off."

"Just a little more," Kagome gasped, running her hands along his chest as she rolled her hips.

"I don't think I have 'a little more' left," he groaned in complaint. He didn't stop her though; in fact, his hips expressed otherwise as he pushed up against her downward motions and his hands gripped her hips, pulling her down. Throwing her head back, Kagome's moans grew louder, more shrill as she inched closer to release. Her breasts flopped up and down from the force, the wet slapping noises of their skin providing a steady beat to their passionate cries. One of her hands trailed down to where her body met Miroku's running her fingers gently across her sensitive skin. The touch provided her with that little extra bit needed to send her over the edge. With a loud cry, her body shook as she came. With a lame grunt, Miroku followed shortly after. Together, they both let out ragged breaths as she sat atop him, feeling his twitching cock inside her. Her hands were pressed against his chest, supporting her as she let her head hang, sweat falling onto his bare chest as her hair fell around her face, sticking to it in some areas.

"Feel better now that you've fucked my boyfriend dry?" Sango said bitterly from her perch on the wall. Though she sounded bitter, Kagome could detect a hint of her teasing tone. The thin wisp of a smile on her face betrayed her true feelings on the matter.

"Very much so," Kagome gasped, tossing her head back, and at the same time, her hair. Not moving off Miroku, she sat back, idly pulling the hair from her face and tossing it over her shoulder.

Sango waited in silence as Kagome fixed her hair and finally lifted herself off Miroku's wilting erection. "So, are you going to tell me what's going on now? It's the least you can do considering you just killed any chance I have of getting sex tonight." Miroku yawned, a content look on his face. "My point," she said, gesturing towards the tired man.

"Sorry," Kagome said, grinning sheepishly.

Her friend shrugged. "It is a small price to pay if it will get you to finally spill what's bothering you." She moved over to sit on the bed next to Kagome.

Nodding, Kagome took a deep breath and began to speak. She didn't leave out any details, telling Sango and the half-conscious Miroku about her agreement with Kikyo and her discussion with Inuyasha. They took the news first with shock, then interest before finally falling into a nonchalant attitude about it.

"That's it?" Sango asked when Kagome finally reached the end, as if she expected something more.

"That's it," Kagome confirmed, letting out a sigh, finally glad to have finished her story.

"What the hell is wrong with him!? Most guys would kill for an offer like yours!" Miroku said, flabbergasted at Inuyasha's reluctance.

"I know, right?" Sango said with a laugh.

"Does that me we can do that too?" Miroku asked, hope sparkling in his eyes as he watched Sango.

"Never in a million years," Sango answered with a tone of finality in her voice. "Of course, you and Kikyo will always be welcome in our bed," she said, giving Kagome's leg a reassuring tap.

Miroku crossed his arms in a pout. "Inuyasha always gets the lucky breaks," he muttered.

Sango crossed her arms under her breasts, ignoring Miroku. "So, what do you think the odds are that they are actually 'talking'?"

Kagome grinned. "They're probably doing as much talking as I did with Miroku."

Miroku frowned. "We hardly talked at all."

"I know."

His eyes lit up in understanding. "Ah right, got you." He let the silence stretch for a few seconds. "And you're okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I thought you liked to watch."

"Right now I'm more concerned with Kikyo convincing Inuyasha that's it's a good idea to include her in our future plans." Kagome took a deep breath, suddenly feeling tired. "How long have I been here?" she asked, looking around for a clock.

"About two hours," Sango answered after glancing at her watch. A sly grin came to her face as she glanced over at Kagome. "You think that's enough time?"

Kagome sighed. "I hope so." She rolled off the bed, her legs buckling slightly as she put weight on them. She knew already she was going to be sore in the morning.

"Well, I wish you luck," Sango said, getting to her feet as well.

"Thanks," she answered with a smile. "I'll get out of your hair here in a second." She pointed to the spot next to Sango's foot. "Would you mind passing my bra?"

Neither one bothered to hide the fact they had sex. Both were still stark naked when she entered the house and the living room reeked of sex. Kagome simply closed the door and set her keys on the small stand next to the door before stepping out of her shoes. Both eyes were on her as she entered the living room.

"Seems like I wasn't the only busy one tonight," she said with a smile.

"Kagome, about what we discussed before—" Inuyasha started.

"He's agreed!" Kikyo cried out excitedly, unable to hold it in any longer. "I had to do some – convincing – but he agreed none the less!"

An eager cry escaped Kagome's lips as she rushed Kikyo, hugging her tightly. "That's great! This is great!" She ran her hand over the back of Kikyo's head as she kissed her. Releasing her, she turned to Inuyasha and repeated herself.

"Where did you go anyways?" he said after she released him.

"I was with Miroku." She saw the frown on his face. "What, is that not allowed now?"

"I never said that," he grunted, waving it aside.

"What's wrong with him?" Kagome asked, gesturing to Inuyasha while looking at Kikyo.

"I think he's just grumpy because he didn't get his way. He was really fighting this," Kikyo answered with a smile. "But he came around in the end."

"There are going to be some rules—"

"Yeah, yeah, we can get into that later. Right now…" Kagome smiled as she ran her hand up his leg. "I think celebration is in order." A smile spread across his lips. He didn't argue much after that.

**Another chapter done! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please keep up the reviews! Thanks for everyone who took the time to leave one!**


	12. Kagome and the Sex God

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

**Lemon warning.**

**It would only be fair to warn you this is another drama-y sort of chapter. Sorry, but it was one of the ideas I had from the beginning. Please, this story isn't meant to be taken seriously so I'm not too concerned with logic as the focus is more about sex than anything else. Enjoy.**

Life was finally starting to settle for Kagome and she couldn't be happier with what she had. It had been a month since Inuyasha had agreed to officially allow Kikyo into their relationship. Kikyo was spending greater amounts of time with them. They had agreed to proceed slowly with this new relationship, but it didn't take long before she was more or less living with them. It just seemed natural to include her in things. As for the sex, it had never been better. Inuyasha had yet to complain about being overworked pleasuring two sex-charged women. Kagome knew that she was receiving more of his attention, but Kikyo didn't seem to mind. It was going to take some time getting use to Inuyasha taking Kikyo out for a night. She was use to getting all his attention and now it was split between two. It wasn't that she was being left out, but Kikyo needed to be alone with Inuyasha just as much as she did. Besides, it gave Kagome an opportunity to visit with Sango and Miroku. Kikyo did the same thing when Inuyasha took Kagome out. When the three went out together, an outside observer was more likely to mistake two sisters out with a friend rather than three lovers.

Pushing the thoughts of the past couple weeks from her head, Kagome tried to focus back on the homework. It wasn't due for a few days, but she knew tomorrow's class would wear down any motivation she had of doing school work. With the end of the quarter coming up, she needed to keep on top of things for the finals. Yet no matter how hard she tried to focus her attention on the problems before her, she couldn't keep her mind from wandering back to the previous night. Inuyasha had been particularly vigorous in his lovemaking and she and Kikyo had spent most of the night taking advantage of it. Propping her head up against her closed fist, she sighed in longing as her face heated. Remembering she was in a public place, she quickly shook the thoughts from her head and buried her face in the books once more. She managed to get a few problems done before someone slid into the seat across from her. Glancing up, she was surprised to see Koga across from her, his usual wolfish grin on his face. Being in the same major program, she knew him from several classes though his reputation preceded him. To say he was promiscuous was an understatement. Rumor was that he had a goal to sleep with every woman on campus. Impossible, but he didn't seem undaunted in completing his goal. Yet despite the seemingly common knowledge that he was a player and wanton womanizer, the women around campus jumped to spread their legs for him. Supposedly, he was a legend in bed. The sheer amount of women who gave their voices of approval only seemed to solidify his boasts.

Kagome knew Koga wanted her. He had made it apparent the first day they met. She had come close to sleeping with him several times. If she hadn't been seeing Inuyasha at the time, she probably would have. He was a cocky, rich asshole, but he had a way of whittling down defenses and worming his way into women's pants. Dating and later being engaged to Inuyasha had done nothing to stifle his determination to bed her. The fact that he hadn't been around in awhile gave her the false hope that he had moved on. Apparently that wasn't the case.

"Koga," she said curtly, eyes focusing back on her homework.

"Come on Kagome, don't be like that."

"My answer is still no."

He frowned. "I didn't even ask you anything."

"No, but you would eventually get around to it. You always do."

"I'm hurt you think of me like that. Have I ever been less than a gentleman to you?" He feigned a hurt expression as he grinned at her.

"Asking me to cheat on my boyfriend, now fiancée isn't exactly gentlemanly behavior."

His grin broke into a smile. "Oh? But haven't you already crossed that bridge?"

Kagome thought her heart stopped for a second; a chill running though her body as she slowly looked up at him. She kept her expression blank and her voice steady. "What are you talking about?" Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a large envelope and put it against the table, scooting it towards her. Frowning, she picked it up and took out a handful of photos. Her blood turned cold at the sight of her at the beach. She was topless, a look of ecstasy forever etched on her face. The man below her wasn't Inuyasha, but Miroku. She didn't need to see the rest to figure out what they contained, but the few she saw were her and others in various positions with different partners. Shoving the photos back into the envelope, she clenched it closed, looked around to make sure no one around could hear. "Where did you get these?" she hissed, venom dripping in her voice.

Koga arched an eyebrow. "I must say Kagome; your little angel routine really got me. I mean, I knew you had close friends but…" He took a deep breath. "Well, you have close 'friends.'"

Her eyes narrowed. "You didn't answer my question."

He gave an offhanded shrug. "A friend of mine, you might know him; names Naraku. Turns out he likes digging up dirt on people – for a price. When I determined my charms weren't going to win you over, I figured you might need some… persuasion." He smiled. "Boy did I hit the jackpot."

"What do you want?" she sighed, shoulders sagging in defeat. Oh, she could go to the police with this and get him on stalking and blackmail, but not before he made sure everyone on campus knew about her special relationships. To say that it would be the end-of-the-world was an understatement. Her reputation would be tarnished and it wasn't a taint she was likely to shed after leaving college. Eventually, word would get back to her mother. _That_ frightened her most. Her mother would undoubtedly blame Inuyasha for contaminating her daughter and she wouldn't rest until they were separated. Kikyo, Sango, and Miroku wouldn't be allowed within ten miles of her. Her mother still had enough of her late father's contacts to make sure it stayed that way as well.

Koga's annoying smile never wavered. It was hard to believe that such a charming face could hold such a devious mind. "Isn't it obvious? I want you." He paused for a moment. "And I guess Sango as well. I can't forget her now can I?"

"Not Kikyo?"

He shrugged, a bored expression appearing. "We've already had our time together."

"You're seriously threatening my life and future because I won't have sex with you?"

Sighing, he frowned. "I'm not going to show anyone."

"Forgive me for not believing you," she said sarcastically.

His eye widened at her tone. "Really Kagome, I wouldn't do that to you."

"Then why did you bother taking them?" Kagome wasn't going to bother thinking about Naraku undoubtedly having copies. She didn't know much about him, but what she did, she didn't like. He was a lowlife that made stalking into a living. Sadly, he made quite a living off of it. There were far too many rich kids with too much money and not enough sense. He was honorable in his trade however, if that was even possible. He never used anything he gathered himself. It was a little odd how he had no problem stalking women and digging up information others could use to destroy lives but he thought it unforgivable to use it for his own gain.

Koga scratched his cheek with an index finger, looking sheepish. "Honestly? I wasn't expecting him to find anything. If he did, I thought it would be something minor." He gestured to the crumpled envelope in her hand. "Nothing quite like that."

Her face darkened in a scowl. "Everyone has one or two secrets they don't want known, you know that."

"I know." He looked genuinely sorry for what he had done, but Kagome kept her guard up. For all she knew, this could just be another one of his games. She knew all too well how cunning he could be. When his eyes met hers, the sadness was gone, determination replacing it. "But I don't understand. You've been with Miroku while being engaged. I know Inuyasha was there. In fact, he was busy fucking Kikyo and Sango. It's obvious you have an open relationship, so why do I get resistance?" His voice was just above a whisper.

"We don't have an open relationship. It's just – complicated."

"Uh-huh." He didn't sound convinced.

"You don't have to believe me."

Koga held his hands out. "I never said I didn't believe you. I'm not trying to judge you. I'm not any better," he added with a chuckle. It faded quickly as his eyes fell on the envelope once more. "Still, I don't have any copies and your secret is safe with me." Her eyes narrowed. She doubted these were the only ones he had. While she believed him when he said he wasn't going to release them, he would undoubtedly keep some of his favorites for himself. She heard he liked to keep pictures of his… conquests.

"For your sake, you'd better." Inuyasha was going to flip when he heard. She felt weary just thinking about the upcoming confrontation.

"I only ask for one thing," he said as she started to gather her things.

She sighed._ Here it is._ "What?"

"At least consider it?"

"Consider what?" she asked with a frown.

"You, me, Sango… Err, not at the same time though. I know you're into that…" he trailed off. For a second, she almost said she wasn't either, but she choked it off before the words formed. With Kikyo in the relationship now, having three in bed was quickly becoming the norm.

"I'll think about it," she said at last, sighing deeply. She didn't want to, but what else could she say? Was he really sincere about not pushing the issue? She couldn't trust him obviously. He was willing to go this far to get her into bed, what prevented him from taking another step? It was a slippery slope and she knew that she didn't have the best of footing either. _I never would be in this situation if Inuyasha and I kept to ourselves._

"Really?" His expression brightened at her words. "That would be great! Just let me know… what both of you decide."

Not wanting to say another word, she quickly finished stuffing her notes and books into her bag and stormed off; envelope crushed tightly to her chest.

"I'm going to fucking kill him."

"Inuyasha," Kagome warned in a low voice. She knew he was going to get angry despite his promise to her that he would stay calm. Still, she made him give his word he wouldn't fly into a rage.

"No, this is going too far!" he cried, slamming his fist into the table, causing the pictures to jump. "When I get my hands on that bastard—!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome repeated, raising her voice. He immediately shut his mouth. While he quivered in barely controlled rage, he still managed to keep a handle on it. "You will do nothing to him."

"You can't be serious."

"I am."

"Kagome, he's threatening you! Threatening us!"

"I know, which is exactly why we shouldn't do anything! While I have no doubt you are perfectly able to pummel the bastard within inches of death, when he _does_ recover, I don't think he'll have too many reservations about keeping his mouth shut."

"Maybe if I break his jaw…" He grimaced at the glare Kagome gave him. "Sorry."

"So what _do_ we do?" Kikyo said, speaking up for the first time. Kagome blinked a few times in surprise. She had almost forgotten she was there. "What?" Kikyo asked, eyeing Kagome. "I'm as much a part of this as you."

"I know, I never said—I was—" Her face reddened as she focused on Inuyasha. "Right now he said that he wasn't going to do anything."

"Right now," Inuyasha spat. "I say you let me pummel him."

"Yes, because violence is the answer," she said with a roll of her eyes. He simply shrugged, perfectly content to believe it would. There was a long silence as the three thought.

"Well, you could always go along with what he wants," Kikyo said softly. Two sets of glaring eyes fell on her. Flushing, she leaned back. "What?"

"Not an option," Inuyasha said firmly.

"I'm inclined to agree with Inuyasha on this one," Kagome said. She was surprised Kikyo even suggested it.

"It's not like you won't enjoy it; quite the opposite."

"And how would you know?" Inuyasha asked with a frown.

"Koga and I have history," she answered with a shrug. She met Inuyasha's disapproving glare with one of her own. "What? I'm not Kagome. I've had other men in the past. I don't regret a single one either."

His expression softened quickly. "I didn't mean—" His face reddened. "Sorry."

A thin smile formed on her lips. "Apology accepted."

"So about Koga," Kagome said with a frown, trying to bring the conversation back on topic. "Ideas? Violence is out." She glanced over to Kikyo. "And going along with it is out. What does that leave us with?" Silence answered her.

"I still think going along with it is the best option we have."

"Kikyo…" Kagome sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Just hear me out," she said quickly, pushing herself off the counter she had been leaning against. "Koga is a womanizer. We all know this. He basically thinks with only one thing and goes through waves of infatuation. Right now, he wants Kagome; and Sango," she added after a moment of thought. She took a deep breath. "So… we, err, you," she said, glancing at Kagome, "…satisfy that infatuation. Go along with it and he'll grow bored in a couple weeks – a few months, tops."

"A few _months!?_" Inuyasha growled, teeth grating together as he clenched his fists. "If you think I'd let him touch my fiancée—"

"She's my lover too!" Kikyo snapped, silencing him. "If you think I'm not enraged at this, you are sadly mistaken." Surprised, Kagome took a moment to study her. Only then did she realize she was quivering noticeably with rage.

"Sorry," Inuyasha said, his ears flattening against his head, the fire inside him placated. "You're right, I just—"

Reaching out, Kikyo rested a hand on his arm. "It's fine. We are all still getting use to things." Hand still on his arm, she looked over to Kagome. "Well?"

"Hmm?" Kagome looked up as both eyes turned towards her.

"In the end, it's up to you." A quick glance by Kikyo over at Inuyasha kept him silent. Kagome almost smiled at it. It made her realize just how natural having Kikyo with them was. She was just as talented at controlling Inuyasha's temper as Kagome was.

Still, Kagome didn't like bearing the brunt of this decision. As much as she wanted to disagree, Kikyo had a point. Having history with Koga, she was in the best position to give advice, even if that advice wasn't what Kagome wanted to hear.

Taking a deep breath, she released it in a sigh. "A few weeks you said?"

"A couple months, tops," Kikyo said firmly. "I was one of his favorites and we were only together for a little over two months." She cleared her throat. "I was probably the longest he's ever been with a single woman before."

Kagome forced herself to meet Inuyasha's gaze. She hated herself for even considering it, but there were precious little options available. "Would you be okay if I—" She choked on the remaining words. They just would not form.

It was obvious Inuyasha wasn't okay with it. He was fuming mad. It took him a few seconds to answer. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes to get a control of his temper. When he finally did, he opened his eyes and focused on her again. "If you think this is the best way, I trust your judgment." No, he wasn't okay with it, but he had more or less given her permission. His expression softened. "Just… use protection okay? Who knows what shit that wolf has."

"This from someone who's always bragging about how demons don't have to deal with pesky diseases," Kikyo said with an eye roll. Inuyasha frowned.

"I wasn't planning to otherwise," Kagome answered softly.

Kikyo walked over to where she stood and rested her hands on her shoulders, squeezing them. "Don't look at this so negatively." She glanced over her shoulder at Inuyasha. "You either. I know this isn't the best situation, but I want us to focus on the positives. Grumbling about all the terrible things that happen in life is only going to make us into bitter people."

"I didn't think this situation _had_ any positives," Kagome mumbled.

Kikyo turned her gaze back to her. "Koga may be a devious asshole, but he is a fantastic in bed. If you're going to do this, enjoy it."

"You're kidding," Inuyasha said behind her, crossing his arms.

"I'm not," Kikyo said firmly, hands still clutching Kagome's shoulders. "If you aren't going to enjoy it, don't do it. We'll ignore him and hope this all just fades into the past."

"But—" Inuyasha started.

"You let her sleep with Miroku." She looked at Kagome. "Do you enjoy sleeping with Miroku?"

Kagome felt her face heat. "I wouldn't say I hated it…"

Frowning, he tightened his arms across his chest. "That's different."

"Oh? How so?" Kikyo released her grip on Kagome to turn around and face him. She crossed her arms under her breasts and waited expectantly for an answer. He was silent for a moment. "I'm just curious, because if I remember, you've had several threesomes where you were both with Kagome." This caused both Kagome's and Inuyasha's faces to redden.

"That was… special circumstances," he sputtered.

"Special circumstances indeed," Kagome mumbled, her face burning at the memory.

"So we'll just consider this a special circumstance then," Kikyo declared with a nod. She turned back to Kagome. "I know it sounds like I'm encouraging this. I really don't want you to go. I love you – both of you – and most of all, I want you both to be happy. That's why I want you to enjoy it." She blushed. "I know it's weird."

Wrapping her arms around the other woman's neck, Kagome pulled her into a kiss that left both breathless when they finally separated. "Thank you," she whispered. "Both of you."

"Hmph," Inuyasha huffed, lifting his chin. "That bastard wolf will probably shoot his load before Kagome finishes unhooking her bra."

Both women giggled before Kikyo brushed her lips against hers once more. Pulling away from the kiss, Kikyo pressed her lips against Kagome's cheek, pulling her into a hug. Kagome could feel the other's breath against her ear. "I highly doubt that," Kikyo breathed. Kagome felt her heart flutter at the lust that dripped from Kikyo's words.

_What am I getting myself into?_

They were greeted by Koga's famously handsome wolfish grin. He sized them up with a quick vertical flash of the eyes, his grin widening. "Welcome ladies," he said, stepping back, pulling the door with him as he swept his arm wide to motion them inside. "I am pleased to see you both." His eyes fell on Sango as he spoke. Kagome hadn't said anything about Sango when she agreed to come over. In fact, she was still a little surprised Sango had agreed to come with her. She had seemed – excited – that Koga had suggested she join them and unlike Inuyasha, Miroku seemed to have no problem with her sleeping with him. Sango had mentioned he was a lot more open to things now, especially since both he and Inuyasha had spent the night with Kagome.

Following Sango into the apartment, Kagome was surprised by how sparingly his living room was. The walls were all white. Two couches and a few comfortable looking recliner chairs were gathered around a table. A large flat screen TV hung from the wall, two large speakers on either side. Various magazines rested on the table between the seats, all carefully organized. Everything reminded Kagome of a waiting room at the doctor's office. The shock hit her almost like a physical blow. _Oh my God, this _is_ a waiting room!_ While she and Sango were the only ones here now, she could almost imagine women sitting, casually reading a magazine or watching TV while they waited their turns. It almost made her sick. Yet despite the disgust at the notion of women waiting their turn, the fact that they _did_ wait made her wonder if the rumors of his bedroom skills weren't exaggerated.

"So, which one of you ladies wants to go first?" he asked happily, rubbing his hands together anxiously.

"You mean the three of us aren't…?" Sango trailed off.

"No, no. While I am sure the three of us would have a wonderful time, I always devote my full and undivided attention to one special lady at a time."

_Some ones full of themselves,_ Kagome thought, but remained silent.

"Oh, well, I guess I will then. Unless you want to," Sango said over her shoulder at Kagome.

Kagome shook her head. "No, you can first."

"Wonderful! Please make yourself at home," he said to Kagome. "As for you my dear, this way," Koga said, resting his hand on Sango's back as he guided her towards his bedroom. Kagome watched as they disappeared behind the door. She was glad Koga wasted no time. They were there for only one thing and he made no effort to pretend otherwise. The sooner this was over, the sooner she could go back to Inuyasha and Kikyo.

Taking a seat on one of the couches, she sat awkwardly twisting her fingers together, wondering what to do while she waited. It felt weird, sitting here knowing what was happening on the other side of the door. Not to mention she would be doing the same thing next. Pushing the thoughts aside, she picked up one of the magazines and begun flipping through. She was halfway through an article when she noticed Sango's moans. She frowned, eyes narrowing. _The bastard purposefully kept his walls thin. He wants people to hear._ He had more than enough money to soundproof things if he wanted too. Sighing, she tried to ignore her friends' soft moans. No more than a few paragraphs down from where she had been before, Sango began to cry out in passion. Eyes wide, Kagome stared at the door, wondering what the hell was going on behind it. She had been with Sango countless times and she had never heard her so passionate. Hell, she was practically screaming. The magazine forgotten, Kagome simply stared at the door, dumbfounded by the language and screams that escaped her friends' mouth. Her throat tightened as her stomach twisted in anticipation. Was it really _that_ good? She immediately felt guilty about the thought, but not matter how much she fought against it, hearing her friend's passionate cries brought out her curiosity.

With a high pitched shriek from Sango, things suddenly fell silent. With the absence of noise, Kagome realized her heart pounding in her chest. Guilt washed over her. She was excited! Hearing her friend's impassioned cried had aroused her. Her face flushed as she buried her face in the magazine. A few minutes later, the door opened and a shaky Sango staggered over to her. Her face was a mess, her face drained. Despite her looks, she was absolutely radiant, a beaming smile on her face. Kagome bit her lower lip as Koga appeared at the door wearing only a pair of jeans. With a grin, he met Kagome's eyes.

"Ready Kagome?"

"So soon?" The words slipped out of her mouth before she could think. His grin only widened.

"A few minutes is all a demon needs."

Numbly, she rose from her seat and moved towards the bedroom. Sango beamed up at her. _Amazing_ her friend mouthed as she passed. Her stomach fluttered. Walking past Koga, she heard the door close behind her, plunging the room into near darkness. A few dim lights near the bed and on a desk were all that lit the room. She turned just in time for Koga's hands to find her. She barely managed to squeak out a word when she found herself suddenly topless as he expertly ridded her of her blouse and bra.

"Ah, Koga—" She stared, suddenly on her back, sinking into the soft, comforting bed as his hands ran over her chest, hovering on her breasts.

"Relax Kagome," he breathed before pressing his lips against hers. Her guard went up immediately. She didn't like being kissed by any other man besides Inuyasha. Before she said anything, the thought left her mind as one of his hands snaked between her legs. His lips moved to her neck, nipping and pecking at it. It seemed like she had to consciously remind herself to breath. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once. Even if her mind stubbornly refused to fall into his game, her body was more than willing to play along. She hadn't been there for more than a few minutes and her body was ablaze in desire.

She suddenly found herself naked, not quite sure when or how he managed to remove her pants without actually removing his hands from her. A shiver ran through her body as his hot breath hit her ear. "I don't usually do this, but you are special." She was left to wonder what exactly he meant. Hands still exploring her exposed flesh, his lips and tongue moved from her neck to her breasts to her stomach before finally arriving at its destination. A surprised moan escaped her lips before she managed to clamp down on her lip with her teeth. Her breaths came in short gasps as she bit harder on her lower lip, her mind stubbornly refusing her bodies desire to put voice to its pleasure. Of the four that had ever ventured between her legs, Sango and Miroku were by far the best. Neither could hold a candle to Koga. His tongue seemed to be in different places at the same time, his lips, breath and tongue all dedicated to setting her body aflame with pleasure. When he finally finished, she was covered in sweat, her chest heaving, gasping for air as she gazed up at the ceiling, head rolling side to side in a daze. She hadn't even noticed she had a death grip on the bed covers, as if she would float away if she wasn't holding herself down. While she had no concept of time, it couldn't have been too long since they started and she had already had two orgasms.

She could vaguely make out words as he spoke to her. "I'm coming in," a distant voice told her. Gibberish was all that she could mumble out. Pleasure once more washed over her recovering body. Restraint long forgotten, she screamed out her pleasure as he rammed against her. He wasn't too much larger than Inuyasha was, but experience dominated. He twirled himself in small circles as he drilled himself into her. He wasn't gentle, but she didn't want him to be. She didn't want anything except for the bliss to never end. Somewhere deep in her mind, a small voice warned her that she was going to yell her throat raw, but at the moment, it didn't seem to matter. She had always laughed whenever a woman referred to her man as a 'sex god,' but Kagome was convinced she was with one now. Her body, already in a heightened state of arousal, quivered as she hit her climax as he relentlessly drove himself into her. His sweat fell against her slick skin. She forced her eyes up to see his determined expression. It wasn't an expression she was use to seeing. Instead of the usual caring face, it was the look of desire; the desire of self gratification. She was merely the means to achieve it. Suddenly, her mental guard returned, reinforced at the brink of collapse. The enjoyment of the sex didn't diminish in the slightest as she came twice more in quick succession.

"Fuck Kagome," he groaned, speeding up slightly as he gasped for breath. She managed to look away as he leaned in for another kiss, his lips landing on her cheek rather than lips. A powerful thrust caused her to gasp in surprise as he exploded within her. Body tingling in pleasant numbness from her multiple orgasms, she was shocked to find he was able to empty so much inside her considering he had just finished with Sango. He gave a few more pathetic thrusts into her as he gasped at the air, his orgasm subsiding. "That was amazing," he groaned as he rolled off her, pulling out. She felt a rush of liquid follow his departure. It felt like Inuyasha had cum in her several times, and he had just done it once. Her eyes settled on Koga's cock for the first time that night. Glistening in the dim light, her eyes widened. It was larger than she had thought it was. Even more frightening, it was still fully erect. While she was still gasping for air, his breathing had all but returned to normal. _So this is the different between a full demon and a half._ She hadn't expected the difference to be so great. In the end, her thoughts still drifted back to Inuyasha and Kikyo who waited for her back at home. Taking a deep breath, she released it slowly. She had had a fantastic time here, but she was already longing to return home where she belonged.

Koga mistook the sigh for something else. Rolling onto his side, he wore the same handsome grin he usually had. She felt his erection against her leg. "So, you want to have your second round first, or switch with Sango?"

**Bleh, let the hate come. I'll try to stem some of the hate now, if it's possible. This isn't going to turn into a dramatic 'sex is destroying my relationship!' story. I know some people hate how Kagome isn't in a closed relationship, but I thought it was pretty apparent in the first chapter that this wasn't going to be a story about her being in one. Yes, Kagome enjoyed having sex with Koga. No, it isn't going to negatively affect her relationship with Inuyasha and Kikyo.**

**Also, in regards to other people in the story, I might made side-story chapters in the future if I get enough requests for it, but for right now, the narrator is fixed to Kagome as this story focuses on her.**

**Thank you for everyone who has stuck around this long and has given me reviews of encouragement! I appreciate it and hope I can continue to write enjoyable chapters for you.**


	13. Kagome's Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

**Lemon warning.**

Kagome was exhausted. There had been times when Inuyasha seemed insatiable. None of those moments remotely compared to Koga. Even after screwing both her and Sango senseless for the better part of the evening, he looked as fresh as when they had first arrived while she and Sango looked and felt like they had just ran for miles. Giving Sango a weak good-bye, they went their separate ways. When she returned home, Kagome found both Kikyo and Inuyasha waiting for her.

"I'm home," Kagome called out feebly as she kicked off her shoes, closing the door behind her.

Kikyo wore a wide grin at her disheveled appearance. "How was it?" There was a knowing glimmer in her eyes that she already knew what the answer would be.

With considerable effort, Kagome managed to straighten herself, finding Inuyasha scowling unhappily at her current state. He had his arms crossed tightly against his chest as he leaned against the wall, waiting for her answer. Taking a deep breath, Kagome let her head slump, chin landing against her chest. Right now, she wanted nothing more than a bath and a nights sleep. Gathering strength from within, she forced herself upright again. "I would be lying if I said it was anything less than the most fantastic sex I've ever had. Koga is… I can't even find words to accurately describe it." Her eyes met Inuyasha's. He said nothing, simply staring at her. "That said, I can't wait until he's bored with me."

"What? Why?" Kikyo asked, surprised by the sudden revelation. "You know how many women here would kill to be in your position?"

"Are you one of them?" Inuyasha asked, speaking for the first time since Kagome's return.

Kikyo's cheeks reddened. "Well, not exactly."

Kagome took a few steps away from the door. "The sex may be the best I've ever had, but I don't like being treated as an object. I'm nothing more than a new toy to him." She ran a hand through her hair. "I'm okay having sex without any special emotions. I do it all the time with Miroku, but Miroku at least cares enough to treat me with respect."

"You didn't use condoms, did you?" He didn't so much ask as tell. Kagome felt the heat leave her face as terror gripped her stomach. She had intended to. The first time had been a mistake. Things were moving so fast that it was over before she even thought about it. The subsequent times however, she had no excuse. Koga was just like Inuyasha and absolutely refused to use them. When she told him he would use one or there would be no more, well, he had ways of getting her to do otherwise. The humiliation of her begging him to let her cum still burned fresh in her mind.

"N-no," she muttered softly, her eyes falling to the floor.

"I figured. I can smell him all over you." He sighed, uncrossing his arms. To Kagome's surprise, his arms wrapped her in a hug.

"Huh? You're not mad?" Cautiously, she returned the hug.

"Kikyo and I had a long discussion about what to expect on your return. I'm glad your back."

"So am I," she said, taking a deep breath. Her sense of smell was nowhere near his, but it was obvious to her he and Kikyo had done a lot more than talk. _And it's their right. Neither has to ask me anymore._ Still, she felt a little peeved how he spent his time alone with Kikyo while she was off with another man. She felt his arms release her and she took a step back.

"Why don't you go get cleaned up and turn in early for the night?" he said, turning to let her pass.

Rubbing her forehead, she shook her head. "I think I'm a little tired to do anything tonight."

He simply smiled. "Kikyo warned me that you would say that. It's fine. You look exhausted anyways."

"I feel exhausted," she answered with a weak smile.

"Well, hurry up then," Kikyo said, grabbing Inuyasha by the arm. "Enjoy your bath. We'll be waiting for you in bed. Oh, and no need to rush," she added with a mischievous smile.

Kagome woke with a start, her bed clothes sticking to her sweaty body. Beside her, Inuyasha held Kikyo close to him. Both were naked, still sleeping soundly. Reaching up, Kagome placed a hand against her neck, feeling her racing pulse. She was breathing hard and her erect nipples pushed up against the soft fabric of her shirt. Never had a dream aroused her so completely. It was close to four in the morning and she was tempted to wake Inuyasha and have him screw her brains out. Instead, she let him sleep, opting instead for the cold shower. It would get rid of the sticky sweat as well.

Resting her hands against the cold shower wall, she let the chill water rush over her as her mind continuously replayed the dream in her mind. Even now, the details were so vivid they sickened her. The setting had been simplistic. She was in her bedroom; on her bed to be exact. There, a man she didn't know was busily humping away. He finished and was promptly replaced by another, and another, and another. It was then that she realized there was a line. As men finished, more joined the line. It wasn't long before there were more men getting in line than she could take care of. As it grew, they grew impatient. In an attempt to move the line faster, she took more on at the same time. First two, then adding a third before finally reaching five at one time; yet no matter how many she took on, the line continued to grow longer and longer. At the end, her eyes found Inuyasha. He was sitting next to the bed, watching. He had his arms crossed, a grin on his face. He wasn't doing anything, just sitting there watching with that stupid grin on his face. It was his grin that woke her from the dream. It was the enjoyment in his eyes he had from watching her.

Her stomach rolled uncomfortably. _It was only a dream, just a bad dream._ But was it bad? Her body didn't seem to think so. Despite the jets of cool water that steadily beat her skin, she still had a burning desire to give her the release the fading tendrils of the dream teased her with. Taking a series of deep breaths, she managed to calm herself down. _What kind of woman am I becoming?_ The thought worried her, but at the same time, she felt a teasing yearning to discover just where her life was going to settle. Her only wish was that when everything finally fell into place, Inuyasha and Kikyo were right there with her.

Kagome sat with her arms folded across her breasts, finger tapping impatiently as she waited. She wasn't the only one in the living room she had dubbed the 'waiting room.' It had been two weeks since she had had her first experience with Koga. Since then, she had visited him twice. Kikyo continued to pressure her to visit more, saying that she didn't want Kagome to have any regrets once Koga bored of her. Inuyasha on the other hand – well – he still played the part of the reluctant fiancée, giving her disapproving looks when she told him where she was going. It wasn't the same as it had been in the beginning however. Over the past two weeks, he had grown accustomed to the idea of her spending time with other men besides himself and Miroku. Today he had even told her to 'have fun,' even though he wore his usual scowl when she mentioned Koga's name. Kagome guessed Kikyo had a lot to do with that. She was discovering Kikyo was gifted in the art of persuasion and subtly shifting people's views about things. No wonder she was planning to enter the public relations field.

Thinking about how things were changing caused memories of the dream to surface. It was quickly turning into a reoccurring one, though sometimes it changed locations or Inuyasha wasn't there. The more times she had it, the less it worried her. At first, she thought it was some latent desire she held. Now, she saw it as a product of her relaxed lifestyle she was now living.

The woman's cries in the other room had fallen silent a few minutes ago. The longer the silence grew, the more excited she felt. She knew she was next. When Koga saw her waiting in the room, his expression always brightened and had her skip to the front of the line. It enraged the others, but he quelled it by telling them that if they didn't like it, they could leave. No one ever did. The door creaked open and Kagome was surprised to see a teacher walk out, trying her best to smooth and settle her clothing. She was taller than everyone here by at least a head, her long blond hair pulled back in a hasty ponytail, her bangs matted against her sweat soaked forehead. Taking a deep breath, she tried to keep a dignified pose as she strolled past the watchful eyes of the others to the door. On seeing the glint of a ring on the teacher's finger, Kagome automatically moved her right hand to touch her own. Did her husband know what she was doing? She doubted it, but she wasn't exactly in a position to judge. Even if she was a teacher, her position was safe. The women were incredibly tight lipped about who they saw waiting with them. It was something Kagome was thankful for. Most women were willing to share that they had been blessed with sharing a bed with Koga, but they never revealed who else had been there with them. Married, dating, single, Koga didn't seem to care what background they were coming to him with, only that they were pretty. The amount of women waiting for their turn made Kagome wonder if all Koga did was screw women and go to class. Knowing him, it probably was.

Koga leaned against the doorframe, his eyes scanning the faces of the waiting women as if he was inspecting the latest shipment of fresh meat. Finally, his eyes settled on Kagome and his face lit up. Straightening, he beamed down at her. "Kagome!" he said happily, taking a few steps into the room. "It's wonderful to see you again."

Kagome felt her face heat as the other seven women glared at her. It was no different than the other times she came here, but it still wasn't something she was used to. "Koga," she squeaked out in a timid voice, suddenly self-conscious.

"Come on back," he said, moving out of the way of the door. There were a few protests, most coming from the pretty redhead that had been slated to be next. She mentioned something about having to meet her boyfriend for dinner. Koga wasn't sympathetic. "You can either go home or be late," he said in a low voice. The woman crossed her arms unhappily across her chest, but didn't move as Kagome moved past Koga into his room. He closed the door behind them. Kagome wrinkled her nose as the room fell into near darkness. The room reeked of sex.

"You know, I could wait," Kagome whispered, glancing over her shoulder. "It's only fair since she was here before me—"

He waved it aside. "I know her boyfriend. He's as blind as he is dumb. It won't be the first time she's late to a date." He shook his head as he sighed. "She's not the only one either. They seek me out and yet still pretend to play the faithful lover." His face twisted in a look of revulsion. "It's disgusting."

She pressed her hands against her hips, her eyebrow twitching. "You do remember that I have a fiancée, right?"

A wide smile formed. "Ah, but you're different. Your husband-to-be knows exactly where you are and what you're doing. There is no pretending." He paused for a moment. "I mean, he _does_ know, doesn't he?"

"O-of course," she answered quickly. "I wouldn't be here if he didn't know."

Koga let out a sigh of relief. "That's a relief. I have enough trouble with – well, I have enough trouble."

Kagome frowned. She knew what he was talking about. It was inevitable for a few boyfriends or husbands to find out what their significant other was doing. Kagome had never heard of any fights, but she couldn't image the confrontations being peaceful. "Then perhaps you should be more selective of who you choose to spend time with."

He took a step closer, spreading his arms wide. She couldn't help but run her eyes up and down his toned chest. Like Inuyasha, he kept his body in excellent condition, though being a full-blooded demon surely helped. "I don't force any of them. If not me, then they will simply choose another."

"No force, right," she muttered with a roll of her eyes. She wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him hiring someone to snoop around on her. She still didn't believe him when he said he got rid of them all.

"I admit I may have been," he twirled his hand in a circle as he searched for the right word. "Enthusiastic," he finished. His smug grin returned. "Yet you continue to come and I am forced to ask myself, 'why?' I am no longer forcing you to be here."

Her face flushed as she looked away. "I didn't come here to talk." Moving over to her, he gently began removing her clothes a piece at a time. She tilted her head to the side as he kissed her neck, her breathing increasing with his soft touch. Yet despite her growing arousal, she couldn't shake what he had said. Why _was_ she here? She told herself it was to ensure Koga didn't release the photos of her, but that wasn't the real reason. He had already gotten what he wanted and it was like he said, he wasn't forcing her to return. Sex with Koga was certainly mind-boggling, but she was just as satisfied spending the night with Inuyasha and Kikyo. No, she didn't want to admit it, but she already knew the answer. It was the same reason she enjoyed having sex with Miroku. It was because she wasn't supposed to. It was the same reason watching Inuyasha with other women excited her. She wasn't supposed to enjoy the touch of another man besides the one she was promised to. The years that she was confined by the ever increasing pressure of being the perfect daughter was long gone. She was free to do what she wanted. The thought of being in a normal relationship terrified her now. There would be pressure to be a proper lover, a proper wife, a proper mother. She was tired of being what others expected her to be.

Straddling him, she bounced forcefully atop him. He grinned up at her as she smiled brightly, her head back as she cried out passionately. She knew the women in the next room could hear her, but she didn't care, not at the moment. His hands ran across her stomach and sides, urging her against him. His hands strayed near her breasts several times, but they teasingly never touched them. He seemed to enjoy the sight of their heavy bouncing. She flipped her hair back out of her face, leaning away slightly as she relied on his grip against her sides to hold her atop him. Rolling her hips from side to side and back and forth, she let wet moans escape her lips as she pulled her hair up over her head and let it fall again, her mind awash with the pleasure that ran through her.

Kagome didn't stay dominate for long. In a few quick movements, she found herself on her back, eyes wide as her legs shot in the air. With a look of fierce determination, Koga repeatedly pounded himself into her. She screamed in pleasure, her hands gripping at the disheveled bedcovers beneath her. It was when he was in control that she seemingly lost herself. Her body quivered in orgasm. She barely came down from the blissful release only to quickly be brought to another one. The wet slap of their skin meeting was drowned out by her loud shrieks and his low grunts. His hands gripped her breasts. He was forceful with them without bringing her pain. His fingers gently twisting her erect nipples sent shivers down her back. With her legs atop his shoulders, each thrust seemed to reach deeper into her. He was larger than Inuyasha and with him rolling his hips as he drilled into her, it made him seem impossibly huge. Between the passionate yells and the body shaking orgasms, it was a wonder she had time to breath at all.

She could feel herself creep closer to another orgasm. She had lost track of what number it was. Koga was growing close too, his breaths matching his shorter, faster thrusts. It was something she noticed him doing before he came. The closer he came, the less he relied on technique and the more he would simply jackhammer away. Sensing the two would cum close together, the atmosphere seemed to electrify between them. Impassioned from the numbing pleasure that tingled throughout her body, she realized she was screaming his name repeatedly.

"Kagome!" he gasped as he pushed himself into her. Warmth exploded inside her as he released jet after jet of his seed into her accepting body. They both were frozen in the bliss of orgasm, dripping in sweat and gasping for breath.

Slowly, her mind returned from its aroused state and began to process reason again. The task completed, she pushed Koga away. Like every time, liquid poured from her at his exit. The sheer amount never ceased to amaze her. After asking around, all demons were like this. _Blowjobs must be a mess._ It didn't sound appealing to her at all. Koga collapsed to the bed beside her, his breathing already returning to normal. Eyes traveling down his body, she found the familiar sight of his erection, still standing at full attention. Luckily, it wasn't just her and Sango there to sate his lust, but an entire room of women more than willing for their turn. The desire Kagome had felt for him just a moment before was completely gone now. It was odd how having sex with Koga and Miroku increased her desire for Inuyasha. Without a single word, she rolled off the bed and began collecting her clothes.

"Wait, I can still go more," he said as he watched her start to dress.

She drew her panties up her legs. "Thanks, but you have a room full of women waiting for you. I don't think they would be too happy with me getting a second ride."

He frowned as he sat up. "Fuck'em. They can leave if they don't like it."

"Sorry," she said as she adjusted her bra. "I should be getting home."

"Is Inuyasha really that good?"

She frowned, stopping to face him. "What?"

"Ever since the first day, I've offered but you never take my offer of a second round. Women don't usually do that."

Kagome smiled, resuming her efforts to dress. "He's wonderful."

He sighed unhappily. "So there is no hope in something between us."

"No," she answered firmly. Sex was one thing, but what she shared with Inuyasha couldn't be broken. Not by anyone or anything. At the rate things were going with Kikyo, she would soon be at the same level as Inuyasha. She was buttoning up her blouse when she paused, turning her head to look over at Koga. "What made you think that there could have been something? You don't exactly live the lifestyle of someone looking for a relationship."

He grinned. "I think I could say the same about you." She said nothing as he continued. "But I didn't really. I had my hopes. I hoped that after you slept with me, you would see how much better I was. I was even more hopeful after I found out about how – loose – your relationship with Inuyasha is." He shrugged. "I figured if you were willing to mess around with other guys and allow him to sleep with other women while engaged, you would have no problem with me doing the same." His eyes narrowed. "I want to know the truth, who is better in bed?"

She finished buttoning her blouse. "You," she answered as she smoothed out the sides. She cut him off before he could relish the victory. "But in the end, it's only sex. No matter how pleasurable it is with you, you can never offer me the satisfaction I have with him."

Finally finished, she straightened up and entered the living room without another word. Head held high, she walked past the other women. Ignoring their stares, she put her shoes on at the door and left. With a refreshing breath of air, she started home.

**A warning, the coming chapters are going to be more drama as I bring the story to a close. I've written just about all I've planned and I think things will start getting repetitive if I try to drag things out. There are some pretty big things I have planned at the end.**

**So thanks for all the reviews thus far and I hope you continue your support through the upcoming final chapters!**


	14. The Surprise Visit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

**Since I am ending the story soon, there will be some time skips.**

As it turned out, Kikyo had been wrong about Koga. A month passed, and then another and he still got excited over Kagome's visits. Inuyasha had grown comfortable with her weekly visits to Koga's apartment. He didn't even pretend to be unhappy when she told him where she was going. She was thankful for that considering she was visiting Koga up to three times a week. Kagome had never been more thrilled with how her life was going. Every week seemed better than the last. She was on top of her schoolwork with only one more quarter until she and Kikyo graduated. Most of her nights were filled with wild, passionate sex with Inuyasha and Kikyo. A decent portion of her free time during the day was spent with Miroku and Sango. Weekends were mostly spur-of-the-moment adventures except for a small portion of Saturday nights. On Saturday night, she would keep Miroku and Inuyasha busy while Kikyo and Sango spent time together. Kagome had to admit that having threesomes with Miroku and Inuyasha had grown on her. Now that she had more experience with it, she was able to enjoy the additional attention she received instead of seeing it as having to do more work on her part. Between all that were her visits with Koga. Considering the state of her sex life, Kagome realized that it might be seen as a tad excessive if viewed by another. But she enjoyed it and more importantly, her friends and soon-to-be family did as well. Not to mention that she still lived a 'normal' life. She was a member so several clubs and actively participated in their meets and events. It wasn't like she was having sex _all_ the time.

As Kagome opened the door to her apartment, a loud cry surprised her. She fumbled with the grocery bags, holding them against her chest to keep them from falling to the floor. Kicking the door closed behind her, she continued to squeeze the bags against her chest, letting her racing heart return to normal as she focused on taking deep breaths. So lost in her thoughts, she had forgotten Sango mentioned something about coming over. Stepping out of her shoes, Kagome stepped around the corner to find Sango and Inuyasha facing her. Sango was desperately humping him, her mouth open as she moaned loudly.

"Kagome, you're back," Inuyasha grunted as his hands reached around to fondle Sango's breasts. A smile on her face, Sango leaned back against Inuyasha to give him an easier reach. Inuyasha responded by taking over the movements, drilling himself into her. Sango let out a short, passionate cry with each thrust.

"I leave you alone for thirty minutes and you're already fucking the neighbor," Kagome teased with a roll of her eyes, moving to the kitchen to drop off her load. He responded by focusing his attention back on Sango. She let out a piercing shriek as he pinched her nipples teasingly. Kagome was in the middle of unpacking what she had bought when she noticed one was missing. "Where's Kikyo?" she asked as she turned to face the involved couple.

"Miroku," Sango managed to gasp out as she tried to force Inuyasha as deep into her as he could manage in their position.

"She left with Miroku shortly after they got here," Inuyasha added. He didn't even sound winded. Kagome resisted the urge to grin. He was always gasping for breath after she and Kikyo got a hold of him. Kagome was about to ask if they would be back for dinner when her phone buzzed in her pocket. Frowning, she fished it from the front of her jeans. Her face went white when she glanced at the small display on the front. "Guys! Quiet!" she hissed. They froze at the alarmed tone of her voice; both pairs of eyes locked on her as she opened the phone and held it to her ear. "Hey Mom," she answered as casually as she could.

"Hey honey! How are things going?"

"Oh, you know," Kagome started, her eyes falling on the nude Sango and Inuyasha, both sharing identical looks at the mention of her mother. "Same as every day I guess."

"I was just thinking about how long it's been since I've seen my daughter! I barely hear from you these days!"

"Sorry Mom, you know how things are, school and all," Kagome said with a weak smile, turning away from the sight of her fiancée and friend. "I-I actually can't talk right now. Inuyasha will be home soon and I have to get dinner started—"

"I can help with that!"

"What?"

"I'm at the train station."

Kagome paled. It felt like she was going to be sick. "Y-you're in town?"

"Yeah! Souta and I were touring a few prospective colleges. My how my children have grown! One's soon to be out of college and starting a family of her own and the other will be starting college next summer! My, I may be beginning to feel my age!" There was a slight pause. "It's okay right? I can come to visit?" Kagome felt guilty just hearing the pleading tone in her mother's voice.

"Of course you can!" she answered immediately, her hands shaking as she turned around motioning for the two to stop and get dressed. Both leapt apart like the other had suddenly combusted as they tumbled over one another in a mad dash to grab their clothes. "You want me to come and get you?"

"Don't be ridiculous, I know where you live. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"I'll see you soon," Kagome said as she hung up. She noticed her entire body was shaking. Of all the times for her mother to show up, this wasn't the best of times. Eventually, she knew she was going to have to come clean with her about her relationship with Inuyasha and how it wasn't exactly as – closed – as it had once been. But that was something she wanted to do in the future, long after the wedding. Not to mention she wasn't completely sure Kikyo would stay with them for that long. She seemed happy enough, but who knew if she would still feel the same way a year or two from now. Kagome got satisfaction in sharing her lover with others. There was always the chance that Kikyo would decide that sharing her lover with another wasn't for her.

"How long do we have?" Inuyasha asked, quickly tugging his pants up.

"A few minutes," Kagome said in near panic. "You need to hurry – both of you." She met Inuyasha's gaze. "Go to Sango's and take a shower. If she asks where you were, say—" She thought for a moment, snapping her fingers when she thought of something. "You were at the gym."

"Okay," he said, pulling his shirt on. He still looked uncomfortable. "What about Kikyo?"

Kagome looked over to Sango who was adjusting her bra. "Can she stay over at your house tonight?"

"Of course," she answered. She licked her lips nervously as she looked from Inuyasha to Kagome. "Are you going to tell your Mom about – you three?"

Inuyasha's eyes met hers. "Of course not," Kagome answered firmly.

"Kagome, we can't hid this forever," he said softly. 

"I know, I just…" She trailed off, pinching the bridge of her nose as she shook her head. "Later, okay? I'll tell her after the wedding." He sighed, but said nothing more. Kagome clapped her hands. "Okay, quickly now. You two need to get going before she gets here."

When both were dressed, Kagome all but pushed them out the door. Once the door was closed, she rested her back against it, closing her eyes as she leaned her head back, thumping it against the hard wood. Opening them, she focused herself on the task at hand. With a deep breath, she set to work.

"Mrs. Higurashi, this is delicious!" Inuyasha said before scooping another long trail of noodles into his waiting mouth.

"Please, call me Mom," she bubbled, obviously pleased by the praise. With Souta growing more independent by the day and Grandfather being – well – Grandfather, it had probably been a long time since someone complimented her cooking. Looking up from her own food, her eyes focused over on Kagome. "Now that you are almost done with school, have you thought about a date for your wedding?"

"I was thinking sometime next spring," Kagome said, picking at her noodles, trying not to show the stress of her mother's unexpected presence.

"That would be wonderful! Right after graduation!" She turned to Inuyasha. "You're graduating this quarter, correct?"

"That's right," he answered, shifting uncomfortably. He always looked uncomfortable under her mother's questioning. It was as if he thought a single misstep would send her mother into a rage, banning them from marriage.

"Have you started looking into work?" her mother asked innocently before scooping noodles into her mouth. Kagome felt herself frown. She knew her mother. She was interrogating him – making sure he was going to be able to take care and provide for her daughter.

"Mom—" Inuyasha held up a hand, silencing her.

"No, it's alright," he said with a smile. "I do have a few offers I'm looking into." Kagome blinked in surprise. This was the first time she'd heard of them.

"That's good to hear," her mother said with a nod. "To be honest, I was a little worried when Kagome started dating you. You seemed so rough and directionless. I thought you were only with her for the sex."

"Mom!" Kagome cried out, her face flushing red.

"Come now Kagome, I was your age once. My memory may not be what it once was, but I remember what it was like being young and attractive and all the men—"

"Please Mom," Kagome begged. Her face felt like it was on fire.

Laughing, her mother gently tapped her on the arm. "Fine, but just let me tell you how happy I am that you managed to find someone to love. When I see you two together, it reminds me of myself and your father." She took a deep breath, releasing it slowly as she looked past Kagome at something only she could see. Kagome lowered her head at the mention of her late father. "Ah, what am I doing, rambling on? The food will grow cold!"

Throughout the remainder of dinner, the topic of conversation was on the light side. Most of it was about Souta and Grandfather and about what they had been up to since Kagome had last visited. Soon, Kagome forgot all about her secret relationship she was hiding. It really was wonderful meeting her mother again.

After dinner, Kagome was in the kitchen cleaning up. At her mother's insistence to help, Kagome agreed to have her do laundry. She had to admit, she was thankful for her mother's help. Between school work, making dinner and her – activities – finding time for the common house chores was growing increasingly difficult. Inuyasha tried his best to help out when possible, but this being his final quarter, his class load was heavier than hers since he squeezed two extra courses in so he could graduate.

Once the dishes were done, the three sat around the living room and talked for another hour before her mother mentioned something about having dessert. Inuyasha volunteered himself to go get ice cream from the nearby store – he knew her mother wanted to talk to Kagome alone.

"Hurry back," Kagome said, giving him a quick peck on the lips as he stood by the door.

"It won't take me long," he said with a smile. Without another word, he was out the door and on his way. Kagome returned to the living room where her mother waited. She felt her stomach churn anxiously as she met her mother's waiting gaze. She knew that expression all too well. Her mother tapped the empty seat on the couch next to her. Throat tightening in anticipation, Kagome slowly sank into the spot beside her mother.

"I want you to tell me what's going on."

"Going on?" Kagome asked, praying that her shaking wasn't noticeable. At least her voice sounded normal enough.

"That's right. First, you can explain to me why I found numerous C-cup sized bras in the laundry." Kagome felt her face flush. "And don't even think about telling me they're yours. I know my daughter. You are a B-cup."

She wanted to drop dead on the spot rather than endure another second of her mother's penetrating gaze. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been. She had dropped her guard, completely forgetting that Kikyo's laundry was with theirs. Of course it was! She lived there too! "A friend of mine stays with us from time to time," she heard herself saying.

"With only one bedroom?"

"She sleeps on the couch," Kagome lied.

They both sat on the couch motionless, eyes locked. For Kagome, the seconds ticked past agonizingly slow under her mother's questioning gaze. She hated how her mother could do this to her, wordlessly pick her apart. Kagome had wanted to avoid arousing her mother's suspicion for exactly this reason. In another life, her mother might have made an excellent KGB or CIA interrogator. From when she was younger to this very moment, Kagome had never been able to get away with a lie.

"Kagome Higurashi, I know you are hiding something from me. I want to know what it is. Do not make me ask again." Her voice was soft, yet resolute. It held the mighty weight of authority that only an angry mother could wield.

Kagome felt her lips quiver as a tear rolled down her face. Her mother, not expecting this reaction, jerked back in surprise. "Mom," she started, trying her best to keep the tears back. "Please don't be mad."

Sighing, her mother stood, walked across the room to grab the box of tissues, bringing it back to set between them on the couch. "Something tells me we are both going to need this." Her mother took a deep breath. "Now, tell me what you've really been up to."

Kagome didn't leave out anything, at least, not on purpose. Her mother would have picked up on it if she purposefully left something out. Besides, what was the point? Why bother hiding the fact she was sleeping with Koga on the side when she had already confessed to participating in an orgy? She _did_ skirt on details, something her mother was probably thankful of. For the most part, her mother wore an impassive mask as her daughter sobbed out her story.

"And that's all of it," Kagome said, taking a quivering breath as she dabbed at her eyes with a tissue.

"I see," her mother said after a brief pause.

"That's it?" she pressed, surprised by her mother's seemingly nonchalant tone. "All you're going to say is 'I see?'"

Her mother sighed. "It's not that I don't want to say anything, but rather, I have no idea _what_ to say. I knew you weren't the innocent honor student you use to be, but what you've revealed to me is – shocking – to say the least." Her mother ran a quivering hand along her neck. "I'm not even sure if I can, or even want to, believe it." Kagome rose to her feet after her mother did. "I think I should leave."

"Wait, Mom," Kagome said, reaching out to keep her mother from leaving. "You can't leave yet! Not until after we talk about this!"

Her mother's voice was calm and collected despite the emotional weight of the conversation. "Dear, I don't think I can talk about this – not yet at least."

"But—"

Her mother held up a hand, silencing her. "If you must hear something from me, then hear this: I don't approve of how you are living your – private – life. However, it _is_ your life. As much as it pains me to say, you are an adult now and don't need my permission."

"Mom—"

"After I've taken the time to think with a clear mind, I'll talk. Right now, I think we are both far too emotional to attempt discussion. Nothing good will come of it." Kagome could only nod. "Good, now I must be going if I'm going to catch a train."

Kagome didn't say anything, watching as her mother went to the door. Without a word, she gathered her things and left. Only then did she start to cry.

**This was a hard chapter to write. I actually had another version dealing with Kagome's dream that I ultimately scrapped.**** Maybe I'll put it up in another chapter or as an extra one apart from the story.**

**No major lemon this chapter. It didn't seem appropriate. Next chapter will be better as this last major source of drama clears up.**


	15. Mother

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

**Lemon Warning**

**When I started this chapter, I wasn't planning to make it this dramatic, honest.**

Kagome cried out loudly as she ground herself atop Koga's erection. Tossing her head back in pleasure, a throaty moan escaped her lips as she rolled her hips against him. Below her, he grunted in effort, his hands gripping her sides to help her keep balance as he furiously bucked up against her. Sex with Koga was no less amazing than it always was, but Kagome couldn't help but be slightly detached. It had been two weeks since her mother had found out about the true extent of her daughters sex life. Discussing it with Inuyasha and Kikyo helped, but only marginally. Neither could give any advice on how to proceed with her mother other than to wait and hope for the best. Both suggested that perhaps it would be best if they reigned in their activities for a time, keeping things between the three of them. Kagome knew it was probably the best thing to do considering the situation, but they only had one more quarter of college left. After that, she would marry Inuyasha and the two would start their life together – the three of them if Kikyo decided to continue her relationship with them. Sango and Miroku would go wherever their work took them. They had all their lives to spend with each other. Time was limited with their friends.

"Kagome, I'm going to cum," Koga gasped, bringing Kagome's thoughts back to the task at hand. She didn't respond verbally, continuing her rocking motion as she made short hops atop him. Slowing to a stop, she sat silently as he made a few feeble thrusts upward into her as he came, launching jet after jet of his hot seed into her. Panting for breath, she waited until his orgasm passed before dismounting him, falling to the bed beside him. A few minutes of silence passed before he rolled to his side, propping himself up with an elbow to look at her. "You okay?"

"Hmm?" she asked, focusing her attention on him after letting it wander.

"Well, you seem – distant."

"I do?"

"A little," he said with his famous grin. "You aren't getting bored with me are you?"

A thin smile touched Kagome's lips. "No. Sorry, but I've had a lot on my mind lately. Family issues," she added after a pause, her mind briefly wondering back several days to her mother's visit.

Koga looked surprised. "Inuyasha?"

"No, things are perfect with Inuyasha." For a second, she could have sworn Koga looked disappointed.

"I see." His grin was back. "I'm glad I'm not becoming a bore. I really do enjoy our time together."

"As do I," she said, being honest. Despite their relationship starting by dubious means, Kagome was glad that Koga had done what he did. She felt it odd she thought that way considering how much drama it had caused at the time. Now, sleeping with Koga had become just another normal activity for her. It was amazing to think back on how much had changed over the last several months. What had started as a simple fascination for watching Inuyasha with other women, things had evolved into an open relationship. Inuyasha had done a lot of changing himself, especially after she started sleeping with Koga. She could remember promising him that Miroku would be the only other man she shared a bed with. At the time, any more than two men seemed ridiculous. When Koga came into the picture and after Inuyasha had time to think on the situation, he came to the realization that it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. While he never told her outright, he had dropped numerous hints over the months that he was open to her being with other men so long as she protected herself. Demons were a grey area. She knew Inuyasha wasn't all that comfortable with Koga not using a condom with her, but he didn't say anything about it; probably because he never bothered using them himself.

"I hear you're graduating this quarter."

"That's right," she answered, surprised he knew that. She couldn't remember telling him she was. She would have remembered if she had, it wasn't like they did a lot of talking when they were together. "How did you know?"

"Sango mentioned it."

"Sango still comes here?" Kagome knew Sango would come to Koga for as long as she could. She loved her time with whom she called, to Miroku's dismay, the 'sex god.' What she was surprised about was Koga still slept with her. He wasn't known for keeping long term interest in a woman. The fact he was still obsessing over Kagome was a miracle all its own. She still didn't know if she should be disturbed by his interest in her, or flattered she managed to keep his attention this long.

"Of course." He smiled. "What, did you think I bored with her and stopped seeing her?"

"Honestly? Yes."

"Well, I must admit that Sango doesn't quite live up to your charms, but she is a unique woman." His smile widened. "Not to mention her skills in bed rival yours."

Kagome frowned. She never really thought of herself as being particularly skilled in bed, especially compared with the people she shared her bed with. Koga, Inuyasha, and even Miroku were all wonderful in that department. "Thanks, I guess," she mumbled, not quite sure what to say.

"So what are your plans after graduating?"

Kagome shrugged as she rested her hands atop her bare stomach. "Inuyasha has some job offers he's considering. Depending on how things go, we are going to move to where he gets a job. For the most part, I'll be planning our wedding and looking for a job of my own in the area."

He sighed, letting himself fall onto his back. "I'm really going to miss you Kagome."

She grinned. "Oh, I'm sure you'll have plenty of women to help you forget all about me."

Koga's head rolled over to look at her. "That won't happen. I can't forget about you. You are an amazing woman, one without equal. Kagome, I really do love you."

She didn't immediately answer. She didn't know how to. It wasn't the first time he had confessed his love for her, but most of them had been in a teasing tone. This time, he really was serious, or at least, he thought he was. Kagome knew he wasn't in love with her, at least, not as she knew love. What he loved was his lust for her. He was infatuated with her body and confusing it for feelings for her as a person. He hardly knew her more than just another pair of legs spread before him – granted, she was a _great_ pair of legs, but legs none the less. No matter how mindboggling great the sex was, Kagome didn't want to be seen as just a pair of legs to keep him company.

"Koga—"

"No, I know you don't feel the same way. I just needed to let you know." Giving him a smile, she patted his arm to show him she understood before rolling off the bed. "You're leaving already?" he asked, disappointed as she stood and began collecting her clothes.

"Yeah, Inuyasha wanted me home early today," she said as slipped on her bra and pulled up her panties. It took her a few seconds to adjust her bra so it was comfortable. She knew by his expression that he wanted to know why, but she remained silent, pretending not to notice. It wasn't that she was keeping things secret from him. If he asked, she would tell him the truth. Saturday was when she joined Miroku and Inuyasha in bed. But he didn't ask, content with watching her dress. "Besides," she continued with a knowing grin. "You have other guests to entertain tonight."

He frowned. "They can wait."

She pulled her jeans up, buckling her belt before pulling her tight shirt on over her head. Smoothing some of the wrinkles from her shirt, she patted her pockets to make sure her things were inside. Fishing her cell phone from its pocket, she took a quick peek at the time. She was surprised to find a voicemail from her mother waiting for her. Pink brushed her cheeks at the thought of what she had been doing when her mother called. Guilt made her chest and shoulders feel heavy. Kagome knew it was her right to live life how she wanted, but at the same time, she didn't want it to come between her relationship with her mother. Things had been hazy when they separated last time. She really wanted to clear things up. She wasn't expecting her mother to accept the life she was living, but she wanted to make her mother see that she wasn't a bad person.

"Something wrong?" Koga asked, snapping Kagome out of her reverie.

"Huh? What?" she asked, looking up. She hadn't realized she had been staring at her phone. "Oh, no, I just got a message is all." He got to his feet, moving over towards her. She quickly scooted for the door before he could get too close. The suspense of her mother's message was making her stomach queasy. "Thanks Koga. I had a really great time. I'll see you in a couple of days, okay?"

"Uh, okay," he said, not having time to say much more as she darted out the door. She ignored the stares of the two women that waited outside as she made for the door, calling her voicemail at the same time. She was outside when she heard her mother's voice.

"_Kagome, I was hoping to talk to you today. I've had time to think things through and – well."_ There was a heavy sigh. _"We need to talk in person – tonight if possible. Call me when you get this. Oh, and make sure your – friend – is available as well. I would like to meet her."_ Kagome felt like her stomach was doing flips as she listened to the message. She listened to it twice more to make sure she was hearing what she thought she was. Kagome was elated that her mother wanted to meet with her. She had been afraid her mother would simply never talk to her again. Still she couldn't help but worry about the end of her mother's message.

_My god,_ Kagome thought, feeling her heart race. _She wants to meet Kikyo._

At her mother's insistence, they met at a small diner by the station. Kagome could tell that Kikyo was every bit as anxious as she was. Kagome had heard nothing but 'what-ifs' all the way here and in the few minutes they had alone waiting for her mother to show up. Kagome managed to calm her by resting her hand over Kikyo's, giving it a reassuring squeeze and a smile to match it. She seemed to calm down a little after that.

Her mother appeared at the door. Kagome waved her over. As she approached, Kagome knew she was sizing Kikyo up, her eyes running over her body not concealed by the table. She stopped next to the table, looking down on her. "So you must be Kikyo. I've heard all about you," her mother said, voice flat. Kagome didn't think her mother meant to make it sound intimidating, but it certainly ended up that way.

"Ms. Higurashi, it's nice to finally meet you," Kikyo replied meekly as Kagome's mother took her seat across from them. The waitress appeared before anyone could say anything else. She wandered off after getting their drink orders.

Her mother's eyes rested on Kikyo. "So you're the mistress of my daughter's husband." Kagome could see Kikyo flinch out of the corner of her eye.

"Mom!" Kagome said angrily.

"What? It's true isn't it?" her mother asked, turning her attention to her.

"She's my lover too," Kagome answered heatedly.

Her mother looked genuinely surprised. "Y-you mean you two…" She didn't finish, her face reddening at what was left unsaid.

"F-from time to time," Kikyo answered, her face reddening.

"Inuyasha isn't there all the time," Kagome said, feeling her face heat as well.

"You do this with Sango as well?" her mother hissed, voice low as she leaned forward. Both Kagome and Kikyo nodded. Sighing, her mother relaxed back in her seat, sighing deeply. "I remember you mentioning something about being with them, but I never expected you were actually _with_ them."

"Mom—" Kagome started, her voice soft. Her mother silenced her with a hand.

"No, that's quite alright. You don't need to explain yourself." Kagome clenched her mouth shut, not liking not being able to explain herself. Not that she really expected to be able to. Her mother was silent for a long time. The waitress returned with their drinks and took their food orders. Kagome and Kikyo sipped idly at their drinks, waiting for her mother to continue. "Kagome." She jumped at the sound of her mother's voice. "I told you earlier that as an adult, you have a right to make your own decisions in life."

"I remember," Kagome said softly with a nod.

"And you as well," her mother said, glancing over to Kikyo. "You can choose to live life as you want. If this is the life you want, then I have no right to try to stop you."

Smiling, Kagome felt her shoulders relax slightly. "Thank you Mom—"

"I'm not finished." Kagome's teeth clicked loudly as she snapped her mouth shut. "That said; I want to warn you about the – difficulty – in choosing to live this way." Her eyes focused on Kagome. "I'm going to tell you a little about my sex life. I figure it's only fair since I had to sit through yours." Kagome could only nod, not trusting herself to open her mouth. She knew she was in for an uncomfortable story, but she suddenly had a new understanding of how her mother must have felt listening to her talk about what she was doing.

"Back when I was your age, I lived with two of my best friends. One was your father; the other was a mutual friend. The three of us had known each other for years. The three of us were close." Her mother paused to take a sip of her drink, shifting uncomfortably, distressed about revealing a past she had keep secret from her daughter. "How our relationship started isn't important, only that we were in one – the three of us. It was innocent enough. It was just one or the other at the beginning, but it being both of them eventually became an everyday event. At first, it was just about the sex and feeling good. I don't know when our emotions became involved, only that they inevitably did." She paused to collect her thoughts. "It's horrifying, watching the men you love fight one another, knowing full well it was because of you. They both wanted something more than the simple friendship I had with them. They wanted me to choose one or the other. It was impossible for me, I loved them both. I just wanted things to be how they were before, the three of us." Her voice quivered as she struggled to hold back tears. "When they realized I wasn't going to choose one, they backed off. A few weeks later, both were once more joining me in bed. I was overjoyed that things had gone back to how they once were – or so I had thought."

"They had only stopped their fighting in front of me. Behind my back, their war had only intensified. Every day, I drove a wedge farther between their friendship." Her watering eyes locked on Kagome's. "It was about three months later I discovered I was pregnant with you. It wasn't that unusual to spend the night alone with one or the other, only one night, your father's condom broke. We didn't realize it until after he… well you know how that works," she said, her face reddening. "At first, we didn't think too much of it. It had happened a few times before with both of them. I will never forget the look on his face when we told him. It was a look of betrayal. He thought I had betrayed him, choosing your father and playing him for a fool." A tear escaped, running down her cheek. "He killed himself a few days later."

Kagome felt a knot form in her throat as she fought back tears. Beside her, Kikyo was doing the same.

"You're father had tried to explain what had happened, but he never did believe him. Months of bitter fighting had destroyed the trust they once shared. Your father… he was never quite the same after that. I'm sure I wasn't either, but I just remember the look your father got whenever we went to bed after that. It was almost as if he expected him to rush through the door an join us. I tried my best to turn his love and attention on me and only me, but I always felt he saw our love as incomplete."

"Mom, I- I don't know what to say," Kagome finally managed to choke out. She hadn't had a clue. From what she could remember of her father, he and her mom always seemed to be sickeningly in love.

Her mother took a deep breath, wiping the tears from her eyes. "You don't have to say anything. What's in the past is past. What I want is for you to be careful – all three of you. I'm not saying what happened to me will happen to you; it's just that when you told me about what you were doing, it reminded me of what happened." Her mother sighed. "When I said I didn't approve, I was letting my past speak for me. If this is the life you want, I will support you."

"Mom!" Kagome cried out, reaching across the table to wrap her mother in a hug. Surprised, her mother returned it briefly. Kagome didn't care if they were making a scene, she was ecstatic. What had happened to her mother and father was tragic. She was starting to give up on the possibility that her mother would ever come to terms with her relationship with Inuyasha and Kikyo, let alone accept it.

When her mother finally managed to peel her daughter away, she looked embarrassed, her face red. Any evidence of her tears was quickly fading. "Just… do me a favor."

"Anything!" Kagome bubbled happily.

Her mother gave a hurt smile. "Spare me details unless you need my advice. I'm still trying to come to terms with my daughter having a more active sex life in half a year than I have in my entire life."

"Agreed." And just like that, the tension cleared. To Kagome's added joy, Kikyo and her mother got along wonderfully. In the span of a few hours, her mother had gained another daughter. Kagome knew that her relationship with Inuyasha and Kikyo wasn't going to be easy, but now she had confidence they would work through any troubles they encountered.

**Good news! This was the last drama chapter I have planned!**** It should be smooth sailing from here on out! I know exactly how I'm going to end it, have since I started writing. I don't want to spoil anything, but I will say it's going to be different. (In my mind that is. Can't say it will or will not surprise anyone else.)**

**Thanks for the reviews! It means a lot to hear from everyone reading! I'm glad some people are enjoying the story.**


	16. Before the Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

**Lemon Warning**

**I originally had this planned for another chapter but scratched it because I felt it didn't fit with the story. However, it came to me that it would fit here. It's pretty crazy, which is why I was on the fence about actually writing it but then I remembered that it IS a PWP at heart so why not?**

**Warning: If you didn't like the orgy in the Spring Break, you probably won't like this chapter.**

Kagome knew that tonight would be trouble. At first, she hadn't been too worried about having Sango and Kikyo plan her bachelorette party until Inuyasha adopted a 'don't ask, don't tell' policy to their planning. The grins they wore when he told them that had made her shiver.

The day started with the three simply hanging out together. Most of the day was spent wandering around shopping and eating together. They went to a spa to relax in the late afternoon. Sango had rented a large hotel room to hold the actual party. It had started off like any other bachelorette party, food, booze and a several young, buff guys to entertain the three. It was at Kagome's insistence that they kept the party small. While she had friends outside of Sango and Kikyo, none were that close and the ones that were had mostly graduated and moved away. Besides, she had a feeling Kikyo and Sango wanted it to be just the three.

Kagome was never a big drinker and with her body size, a few mixed drinks were all she needed to loosen up. No, a few drinks did more than loosen her up. She wasn't quite sure why she started giving one of the male entertainers a blowjob. One moment, she had been dancing to the music, having a blast, the next, she had a strangers cock in her mouth, bobbing her head in time with the music. He wasn't the only one. After swallowing his load, she moved to another, helping two others with her hands. The men, not quite expecting the bride-to-be to be the one on her knees, looked to Sango and Kikyo for instruction. When it became obvious to them that the girls were more interested in themselves than the virtue of the future bride, the men were more than happy to receive what Kagome was offering. After Kagome finished with the last one, the men seemed content with their surprise – satisfied looks on their faces as they began fixing what little clothes they wore. Their attention moved away from Kagome and towards the other two women in the room. Both were in different stages of undress, their lips locked together as their hands explored the others body. All around, the men began to stiffen once more.

It was then that Kikyo pulled her attention away from Sango enough to address the men. "If you're going to fuck her, you have to use a condom." The statement floored the men, freezing them in place.

"I can't do that!" Kagome said, standing, her voice slurred slightly. "I'm getting married in a couple days!"

"You're not married yet," Kikyo said with a smile. "Besides, I remember you telling Inuyasha and I of a certain reoccurring dream." Her smile widened as she gave a nod in her direction. "Have fun," she said with a wink before turning back to Sango.

No one moved for a long time. Finally, after several minutes of watching and listening to Sango and Kikyo, one of the men ran his eyes up and down Kagome before grabbing a condom from a basket atop the TV. In fact, there were many such baskets littered around the room. Less than a minute later, he had stripped Kagome and had her back on the bed. She offered no resistance as she allowed him to spread her legs, moving between them. Pressing against her entrance, he gently pushed himself inside her. Gasping, he set up a steady rhythm, hammering into her. He made small grunting noises as Kagome groaned. Her nude form combined with her moans of consent spurred the others into action. In seconds, the other four men were dawning condoms, descending on the bed. In her intoxicated state, it was hard for her to keep track of everything that was happening. One moment, she had been on her back. The next, she was atop him. He held her hips, thrusting up into her. Behind her, another man slid into her ass, causing her to cry out. After months of being in this position with Miroku and Inuyasha, she was used to it. What she wasn't used to was the third man, or the forth, and certainly not the fifth. The third man, seeing his options dwindling, took off his condom and slid himself into her waiting mouth. She took hold of the remaining two men who had moved beside her, gripping their cocks tightly as she moved her hands along their shafts. Both Kikyo and Sango had paused from their activities to watch Kagome. They both seemed surprised at how easy Kagome made it seem. For Kagome, there was little thinking actually involved. For her, she simply kept her hands moving, a tight suction in her mouth and to constantly force herself to breath. Everything else was done for her.

None of the men seemed uncomfortable with the fact that they were one of five men with just one woman. The only thing they cared about was that they weren't left out. The man under her came first, letting out a loud gasp as he came. There was some shifting around after that. Kagome found herself leaning back against the man behind her, his bare chest pressing against her back as he rammed himself up into her. Taking his cock from Kagome's mouth, the third man rolled a condom onto his erection before replacing the first man. With her mouth no longer occupied, she was free to moan and cry out to her hearts content. Hands fondled her breasts as she came, her body quivering. One by one, they had each had their turn with her. After the last had finished, Kagome collapsed back onto the bed, gasping for air among the men. She could hardly believe what had happened. She had just had sex with five strangers – and enjoyed it. Through the fuzz in her mind, she couldn't quite decide if that was a good thing or not. Kikyo certainly had no problems with her doing it. After all, she had been the one to encourage it.

Kagome wasn't the only one who entertained the men's attention. Both Sango and Kikyo had their turns as well, though neither involved more than one at a time. They rotated partners, one with Kikyo and Sango while one, two or sometimes three of the others were with Kagome depending on who had recovered. The men seemed ecstatic to have three beautiful, willing women and made every effort to push themselves to enjoy every moment of it. In the end, fatigue won out. Kagome, exhausted by the strenuous activity combined with the alcohol, collapsed among the two men who had just had their turn with her. She was asleep as soon as her eyes closed.

When Kagome awoke, her head was pounding and her stomach wrenched violently in protest. Her first thought through the pain was wondering why her body was sore. The headache could be explained by the alcohol but the rest of her… Memories of last night flooded back. Squinting against the sunlight from the window, her eyes wandered down her body. A shiver ran over her body as she felt the dried cum on her body. It was everywhere, her breasts, stomach, legs, ass – all at her urging. In her inebriated state, she had found it enjoyable to have the men finish on her. Now in her sober state, it sickened her. Her first time with Miroku and Inuyasha was nothing compared to this. Her stomach lurched when she found more dried on her face and in her hair.

She was seconds away from sprinting to the bathroom for a shower when she noticed that she wasn't the only one awake. Kagome had been so preoccupied with her current state that she failed to notice the moaning until now. While soft, it betrayed a passionate need. Pain spiked in her groin as Kagome scooted to the edge of the bed to get a better look. Three of the five men had left sometime during the night. The two remaining were busy with Sango and Kikyo. Sango had mounted one on the floor. She wore a big smile, eyes closed as she rode him, her hips circling as she ground herself down before pushing up to repeat. Her nipples stood erect as her refined breasts flopped up and down from her quick movements. The man had his large hands on her sides, a flash of pink condom appearing under Sango before disappearing into her as he thrust up against her. Kikyo was on all fours. Her long black hair fell over her face as her partner drilled into her from behind. It took all her effort to keep upright against the man's brutal thrusts. His hands grabbed at her ass, pulling her into him. Kikyo's large breasts swayed back and forth as her moans joined with Sango's. Kagome lay motionless on the bed, her shower forgotten as she watched her friends and lovers enjoy the company of strangers.

Kikyo came shortly before her partner did. Slamming into her, he grunted as he filled his condom. She collapsed forward, panting for breath, her ass still in the air where the two were connected. He didn't stay in her for long, carefully pulling the condom out with him as he removed himself from her. He was busy removing the condom when his friend finished. Letting out a sharp cry, he held Sango down against him as he came. From Sango's disappointed expression, she had been close herself. She didn't stay atop him a second longer than she had to. Swinging her leg around, she was off, letting his pink, swollen condom jut straight into the air. The four sat in their various poises, enjoying the post-sex feeling as they caught their breath. Sango was the first to notice Kagome was awake.

"Morning," she said with a smile.

"Morning," Kagome croaked, her throat dry.

"How do you feel?" Sango asked, a sly grin on her face.

"Sore as hell," she answered honestly.

"Well you were a little wild last night," Kikyo said, smiling as she sat down on the carpet.

"I think we were _all_ a little wild last night," Sango said. She turned her head to look at Kagome. "Aren't you glad we had your party early instead of the night before? Could you imagine walking down the aisle in a few hours?"

Kagome flinched at the mention of her upcoming wedding. The guilt of last night's events weighted heavily on her shoulders. She immediately fingered the ring on her left hand, her mind choosing to replay her first time with the five men. What she hated most was she couldn't blame the alcohol for her actions. Yes, it certainly loosened her reasoning skills to allow it to happen, but it was undeniable that she had wanted it. Ever since she started sleeping with Inuyasha and Miroku together on a regular basis, she had wondered what it would be like with more than two men. Now that she had the answer, she wasn't too sure she wanted to know.

"Where are the other three?" Kagome asked, turning the conversation away from her wedding.

"They left," the man who had been with Sango answered. His smile was charming in a cute sort of way. "They wanted to leave their thanks for last night. It was certainly… interesting. I've been an entertainer for several years now and I must say, last night was the first time I've been in a gangbang – with the bride-to-be no less!"

"I'm not in the mood for being thanked," Kagome grumbled, wishing for a means to turn back time.

The other man spoke up. "You aren't the only bride-to-be to… enjoy herself. Take it from me, it happens more than you think." His statement only made her feel worse about it. She tried to remind herself that her relationship with Inuyasha was an open one, but that didn't mean she could just go around fucking with everyone she wanted too. Before last night, the number of partners she had had was three. It was hard wrapping her mind around the fact that in just one night, that number had increased to eight.

"We should really be going too," the first man said with a sigh. He turned his head to look at Kagome. "You think we could – once more before we leave?" While he didn't explicitly say it, she knew exactly what he was asking. He wanted to have one last threesome. Kagome was in no mood for sex at the moment. Her entire body was aching and her head pounding. She wanted nothing more than to take a shower and go back to bed.

"One more," she heard herself agreeing, her voice a sight. Both men leapt at the news, grabbing fresh condoms as if afraid she would change her mind. _I just screwed five guys, what's two more?_ Less than a minute later, her cries filled the room; her thoughts and aches forgotten for the moment.

"Looks like you had fun," Inuyasha said, wearing a big grin as his eyes ran up and down Kagome. Despite taking one very long shower, it seemed like she could never wash away the events of last night – no matter how hard she scrubbed.

"Shut up," Kagome growled. Unable to hold her frown, she broke out into a smile at the sight of her fiancée, knowing that in a few days, they would finally be married. Taking a few steps to close the distance, she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a kiss. "I missed you," she whispered, breaking the kiss. Her eyes wandered down his chest, unable to meet his gaze as the guilt from last night's activities as well as her morning with the two men twisted in her gut.

Separating temporarily, Inuyasha held back his questions long enough to greet Kikyo who came in behind her. Sharing a hug and a kiss, Kikyo slid past the two, knowing the two needed a moment alone.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, his voice soft in concern.

A tear ran down her cheek as she eyed the floor. "Inuyasha I—"

He held a finger to her lips. "It doesn't matter."

"But—" she pressed, wanting to free herself from the weight of the guilt that was crushing her.

Using a finger, he tilted her chin up so that she was forced to look up at him. "I think I know what happened."

"Y-you do?" she squeaked, suddenly feeling very small.

He nodded. "Did you, Kikyo and Sango have fun?"

There was a short pause as she briefly replayed moments she remembered of last night. "I can't say for certain about the other two, but I think they did." She knew for a fact they did. She remembered how enthusiastic they were the morning after. No alcohol had been involved then. Still, she didn't want to let on how much they enjoyed it, herself included.

"And you?" Inuyasha pressed, knowing she hadn't fully answered what he asked. Shifting uncomfortably, she nodded, not trusting herself to speak. He smiled. "As long as you enjoyed it, everything's fine."

Even with his reassuring words, she couldn't shake the guilt. She wanted – no – _needed _to tell him what she did. If they were going to have this sort of relationship, she wanted it to be transparent. "I slept with five men," she blurted. Immediately she regretted saying it, wishing she found a more – diplomatic – way of putting it.

Inuyasha looked surprised at the revelation. It had guessed that she had sex with someone, just not so many. "At the same time?" he asked, his tone every bit as surprised as his face showed. She could only not, her face red with shame and embarrassment. He let out a deep breath, scratching at the back of his neck. There was a long silence as the two awkwardly stood there. "I can't quite wrap my head around it," he said softly, his sudden voice causing Kagome to flinch. "I wish I could have seen it."

"Huh?" Kagome said dumbly, not quite expecting this reaction.

"I wish I could have seen it," he repeated.

"Y-you're not mad?"

His face twisted in a frown. "Why would I be?" He stopped her before she could answer. "I think we've long passed the point where we have to be worried about one of us being angry about the other sleeping with someone else, don't you agree?"

"I… guess so," she finally answered. Thinking back, it certainly seemed so. It had been a long time since it was just her, Sango and Inuyasha. Since then, Miroku had been added, Kikyo and even Koga. The only thing she realized was that it seemed Inuyasha was getting the least out of their unspoken agreement. As Kagome's sexual partners continued to increase, Inuyasha's more or less stayed the same. She looked up, meeting his eyes. "So you don't think any less of me?" Every time she remembered the five men, how much she enjoyed it, she couldn't help feeling like a slut.

"Of course not," he said in a calm, reassuring voice as he wrapped his arms around her once more, pulling her into a hug. "I'm happy as long as you're happy. Besides, I'm really starting to enjoy how things have turned out."

For a long time, Kagome just enjoyed the warmth of his chest and the comforting feeling his arms around her felt, the guilt finally fading away. After a few minutes, his words finally sunk in. Breaking the hug, she looked up at him. "Speaking of which, you and Miroku had a party last night too."

"Err, yeah," Inuyasha said, suddenly nervous. "A small one."

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I told you mine."

"Ah – well – Miroku invited a few friends over."

"'A few?'"

"Three," he answered. Kagome was surprised it hadn't been more. She knew it was odd that she was disappointed by the small number. He grinned, embarrassed. "It certainly wasn't as exciting as your night."

Grinning, she ran a finger over his chin, sliding it slowly down his neck and chest. "Well, should I tell you about it?"

"Hmm, I don't know. I might need some visual aids."

She grinned. It was like he was reading her mind.

**Almost finished! This has evolved a lot since my original one-shot. I'm glad a few people are enjoying it. (Maybe not so much anymore after this chapter).**

**Hope you enjoyed and continue reading as I wrap everything up. Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them!**


	17. The Wedding Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

**Lemon Warning**

The wedding was everything Kagome dreamed it would be. It was as if all the built up pressure and stress of the last few months vanished with the final "I do." Even now, hours after the ceremony, she held up her hand to eye the ring on her finger, forever symbolizing the love she shared with Inuyasha. It was a day she would remember forever. Not everything went perfectly, but they had been minor issues that were easily corrected or simply ignored. The biggest issue had been caused by an unwatched child who had snuck past the adults guarding the cake. He managed to take a nice handful from the bottom layer before a horrified adult snatched him away. Kagome was too transfixed by the child's large, innocent eyes as he stared up at her, cake smashed around his face to be angry at him. He was just too damn cute. What it did do was cause a mix of painful emotions to surface – namely the sorrowful realization that children of her own were not in her future. Luckily, there was far too much to do than dwell on such miserable thoughts and she quickly moved on to more pressing matters.

The guest list was fairly short with most being friends and family for Kagome. She knew Inuyasha had a step-brother, but they were not on friendly terms. Other than that, she wasn't aware of any other family. Most of the guests for him were friends from school. Kagome had been saddened by how lonely he must have been when they were making the guest list. When she discussed it with him, he simply shrugged, saying he had her now and that was all that mattered. She reminded him that he had Kikyo, Sango and Miroku as well, he grinned and replied, 'Yeah, them too.'

After spending most of the reception glued to each other's side, Inuyasha excused himself and headed for the bathroom. He hadn't gone more than a dozen steps away when Koga slid into the space Inuyasha once occupied. Seeing him brought conflicting feelings back to the surface. For the longest time, she considered not inviting him, mostly in fear he would let something slip. It was Inuyasha of all people who convinced her to add him to the list.

"I watched and everything and I still can't believe you actually went and did it," he sighed, his voice low enough so only she could hear. "You have no idea how hard it was to keep silent when the priest asked if anyone objected."

Kagome forced a half-smile. That was the exact sort of thing she had feared when she added him to the list. "Well I'm glad you didn't." She meant that in more ways than one. She hadn't the slightest idea what she would have done if he had suddenly revealed her lifestyle to her entire extended family. They would probably think it was some complex love triangle. It wasn't. She wanted Inuyasha and Inuyasha only – outside of bed that is.

He let out another long, drawn-out sigh. "You know, I was still rooting for something to break you two up till the very end."

This time, Kagome did smile. "Never going to happen."

"Yeah, I know. You can't blame a guy for hoping though." Kagome noticed he was holding a glass of wine. He held it up as he gestured out towards the other guests clustered in their own groups laughing and talking. "I've only been to three weddings and I have to say, this is the best one. The food is excellent and everyone seems to be a festive mood. The wonderful bartender helps of course." He nodded. "The atmosphere is perfect."

Suddenly, Kagome remembered she hadn't talked to Koga yet. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Tonight?" He frowned. "Other than drowning my misery in booze and women? Nothing."

Kagome lowered her voice. "Inuyasha and I want to hold a more – intimate – reception later." She could tell by his expression he understood what she was saying. "I was wondering if you would like to join us."

"I thought you would like to spend your first night married with your husband," he whispered, casting suspicious glances around, making sure no one was close enough to hear.

She waved it aside. "We talked about it and agreed that this is a better fit for us. Besides, Kikyo was going to be with us regardless. It's not like I'm never going to have him alone ever again."

He was silent for a few minutes. "You know that despite my lifestyle, group settings don't interest me."

Kagome felt a small twinge of disappointment. "I know," she sighed. It had been worth a try. Comfortable or not with him in a public setting, he had been a great lover over the months. There were things she would undoubtedly miss.

"But this is something more than just a simple get together, isn't it?" he asked, turning his head to lock his eyes with hers.

She gave a slow nod. "Inuyasha and I are moving at the end of the week." Koga looked shocked at the news. Sango and Miroku had as well when she broke the news to them. "He has a friend up north and they are opening a business together. It's sudden, but there is a lot of work ahead of them and they are eager to begin." She took a deep breath, struggling to keep her voice steady. It was emotional for her. There were a lot of memories here – nearly all of which she would treasure forever. "So at the end of the week, the three of us are moving into our new place."

Koga arched an eyebrow. "So one last hurrah before you all go your separate ways?" Kagome nodded. Finally, Koga gave his famous grin. "I'll have to make an exception for tonight." His grin widened, "If you promise me the honor of the first dance of the night."

She smiled, knowing that it wasn't the sort of dancing that was going on now. "I think that can be arranged."

Kagome and Inuyasha both said their farewells to the guests as they left, thanking each one personally for their gifts and well-wishes. Eventually, the only ones left were Miroku, Kikyo, Sango, Koga, her mother and younger brother Souta. She helped them pack their gifts into her car, telling them that she would send them to their new house when they moved in. Her mother gave her a kiss on the cheek, hugging her tightly as she fought back tears, telling her how proud and happy she was. She repeated it with Inuyasha, telling him to take care of her daughter and thanking him for giving her only daughter the happiness she deserved, wishing him a happy marriage as well. Much to Kagome's joy, she gave Kikyo a chaste hug, thanking her briefly for taking care of her daughter as well, though it was far more reserved than what she had told Inuyasha. Not once did she ask how the others were getting home when she was the only car left in the lot besides the limo Inuyasha had rented. Kagome could see the understanding in her mother's eyes. She knew exactly what they were planning, but it was left unsaid, just like her mother had requested.

Giving them one last round of hugs and kisses, her mother and brother got into the car and drove off, leaving the six standing in the parking lot. Kagome let out a deep sigh as her mother's car disappeared into the distance. "It's finally over," she said, suddenly exhausted. She didn't realize just how tiring smiling could be."

Beside her, Sango stepped up, a wide smile on her face. "No, I think it's just beginning."

She supposed that it was odd the first man she slept with in her newly married life wasn't her husband. Even though she had told Koga that he could be her first for the night, she fully expected Inuyasha to use his veto power. It surprised her that when Koga brought it up, Inuyasha simply smiled and answered, "By all means." Koga was so enthusiastic about making what would probably be the final time with Kagome memorable that they were a fair way into it before the others even started undressing.

"I can't believe it," Inuyasha said, arms folded as he leaned against the wall, watching his nude wife cry out passionately as she rode another man's cock. "I get aroused at watching my wife with other men. Who knew that 'little miss innocent' would corrupt me so?"

"But aren't you glad she did?" Sango asked, running a hand down his chest as she sank to her knees, pulling the zipper of his pants down as she went. A few deft maneuvers on her part and she freed his fully erect cock. He groaned as it disappeared into her waiting mouth. On the couch, Kikyo was straddling Miroku, both locked in a passionate kiss as they struggled to undress one another. Kagome's loud moans and whimpers filled the room of otherwise silent activities, the loud, wet slopping sound of skin meeting skin set a rhythmic undertone to her impassioned cries.

"Fuck me Koga!" Kagome cried as his hands gripped her waist, pulling her against him as he bucked up against her. A thin sheen of sweat covered her body as she rocked back and forth atop him. "Oh yes!" she growled as he thrust into her with everything he had. The pleasure that quivered throughout her every inch would be sorely missed. There were many things that Koga lacked, but his bedroom skills weren't one of them.

On the couch, Kikyo and Miroku had finally managed to undress one another and were currently sharing heavy kisses as Kikyo skillfully rolled a condom over his waiting erection. It only took a few seconds after it was securely in place for her to lower herself onto him. Breaking their kissing to let out a sensual moan, Kikyo tipped her head back and closed her eyes as she took the entirety of Miroku into her. Unlike the frantic, passionate movements of Kagome and her lover, Kikyo took a slower pace, sharing long and drawn-out kisses with Miroku as she slowly slid up and down atop him. Miroku seemed perfectly fine with the slower pace, his hands taking the time to wander down her nude body, mostly groping at her firm ass as she rose and lowered on him.

The only ones who had yet to fully remove any clothing were Sango and Inuyasha. 'To allow Inuyasha to fully enjoy the experience of watching his wife with another man' was the excuse Sango told them later. At the time, Inuyasha seemed perfectly content with watching Kagome with Koga as Sango sucked hungrily at his cock. His knuckles were white from the pressure of gripping his slacks, though Kagome didn't know if it was from watching her obvious enjoyment with Koga or if it was due to Sango's skill with her mouth. Regardless, he was the first to cum, shooting his load into Sango's waiting mouth in which she greedily swallowed. Kagome wasn't far behind, her body shivering in orgasm as she cried out. Her movements slowed considerably as pleasure beset her body and mind. Koga took it in stride, taking over most of the work as he brought himself inevitably closer to his own climax. Kagome was closing in on a second orgasm when Koga grew close.

"Kagome, I'm going to cum," he gasped, his hands tightening on her side. She let out a moan in response, struggling to get to her own orgasm. In her hyper-aroused state, stopping now without the impending release seemed criminal. To her surprise, Koga looked past her towards Inuyasha – whom Sango was dutifully licking clean, her tongue snaking around his cock with a wide smile on her face. He grinned. "Where should I cum Kagome?"

Lost in pleasure, the world seemed far away. She was used to this sort of play-acting when she was with him. They did it all the time when they were together. Kagome answered the same way she always did when she was with him. "In me," she gasped loudly, slamming down on him with everything she had, craving the release that crept steadily towards her. "God Koga, give it all to me, just make me cum!" she pleaded, rocking her hips as she threw her head back. She was so close…. And it finally overtook her. A cry escaped her lips as she came for a second time. She was only vaguely aware of Koga pumping his load into her as she sat flush against him, both gasping heavily. Winded from the encounter, she just simply sat there, back arched as her chest rose and fell. Eyes closed, she enjoyed the bliss of her orgasm and the warmth of Koga's cum inside her. Suddenly, Kagome remembered that they weren't alone. Eyes snapping open, she twisted her head towards Inuyasha. His expression was unreadable as he looked down at the two. Shame quickly wiped out any pleasurably feelings she had just felt as her face flushed red. Sango had never stopped her work, trying to work him up for another round. From the looks of it, she didn't need much help. Despite him just finishing a few minutes ago, he looked ready for another go. Kikyo and Miroku were in their own little world, oblivious to what was happening elsewhere in the room – Kikyo's short, playful moans and yelps filling the silence.

"I came in your wife – hope you don't mind," Koga said with a smug grin. Kagome was just about to turn and plant her fist in his smug face when Inuyasha's voice stopped her.

"Not at all. You gave her exactly what she wished."

Koga feigned a look of anger at Inuyasha's seemingly nonchalant attitude in the matter. "Damn, does _anything_ set him off?" he asked, directing it towards Kagome.

She smiled. "Nothing you can do." It was true for the most part. Inuyasha had known since the beginning that Koga never used a condom – or bothered pulling out. She could remember the long conversation they had setting the boundaries in that matter. If she was with a demon, there was no need for a condom nor was it required for him to pull out. A human was a completely different story. A condom was required at all times and all but the most trusted ones, aka Miroku, had to pull out – regardless of the fact they were wearing a condom. For Inuyasha, she was fine with him not wearing them. She knew how much he hated them and his demon blood prevented him from getting and carrying diseases. Then there was the fact that they didn't need to worry about him having children with other women. She quickly buried the thought, focusing her attention back on the present.

While Kagome caught her breath, she watched as Inuyasha made love to Sango. Bending her over the table, he took her from behind. Her cries were louder than Kagome's had been. She let out a scream as she came, Inuyasha roughly kneading her breasts as he rammed himself into her. Beside her, she saw Koga stir impatiently. Kagome knew he was ready to go again. Hell, he had been ready almost immediately after filling her with his load. It was just another thing to miss… Still, she was perfectly content with watching her husband groan and gasp as he pounded himself into her best friend. There was a faint smile on her face as he quickly pulled out, launching several thick white streams on Sango's back. Despite Kagome's insistence that it was perfectly safe, Sango was leery of allowing Inuyasha – or anyone for that matter – to cum inside her. Inuyasha always respected her wishes and made sure to pull out with plenty of time.

At some point, Kikyo and Miroku finished. Miroku took a quick break before Sango joined them. Kikyo was on her back, Sango between her legs as Miroku took her from behind as Inuyasha had just moments before. Details of their activities were caught in quick glimpses. For Kagome, she was too busy giving Koga his first experience in a male-male-female threesome. He was obviously uncomfortable with it – until Kagome had him in her mouth. From there, he seemed perfectly at ease with the situation. It was just as she had guessed it would be. Koga was the type of man who didn't care who he was having sex with – or even who he was sharing someone with – so long as he was having sex. Koga seemed to enjoy sandwiching her between them. With Inuyasha below her, Koga came in from behind. Neither were particularly gentle with her, nor did she want them to be. She had more than enough experience in this position with Miroku and Inuyasha to know how to make it pleasurable for her as well as them.

Kagome leaned down to gently run her lips against her husbands. "I love you," she whispered, trying to keep her voice steady. It was difficult considering both were roughly pushing into her at different paces.

A smile formed as he craned his neck to kiss her. "I love you too," he whispered back. Koga was too lost in his own world to notice their private conversation. "Is the wedding night everything you hoped it would be?"

"I couldn't even dream of something so wonderful," she gasped, biting her lower lip as Koga gripped her ass tightly before changing his pace to slow, forceful thrusts.

Inuyasha kissed at her neck. "I'm glad."

"And you?" she asked, anxiety tickling her gut. She knew that this wasn't originally his thing. While it seemed like he was embracing it wholeheartedly now, she often wondered if maybe he wanted her to himself for a night.

"Of course," he answered with a grin before brushing his lips against hers again. That was all she needed to know. Closing her eyes, she released herself to their will.

It was a long night. Both Miroku and Inuyasha had their turns alone with the bride. Several points in the night, the men took a break to recover. During this, the three girls enjoyed each other's company. Most of Kagome's activities were with two of the men, though she did share with Kikyo and Sango several times. At one point in the night, she had the attention of all three men, leaving Sango and Kikyo to their own devices for a time. Kikyo also had her first threesome with two men, Inuyasha and Koga. She later said it was 'interesting' but had no desire to repeat it. Sango politely refused, saying one man at a time was more than enough for her.

The sun was creeping in through the closed windows by the time the six dropped from exhaustion. Sango and Miroku snuggled together while Kikyo paired off with Koga leaving Kagome and Inuyasha with some private time for the first time since they married. Lying on the bed, Kagome snuggled herself against his bare chest as he gently stroked her arm on his chest.

"Inuyasha?" she asked sleepily.

"Hmm?" He sounded half-asleep.

"Did I ever mention how much I love you?"

She knew simply from the sound of his voice that he was smiling. "Only as much as I mention how much I love you."

Smiling, she closed her eyes, scooting as close as she could to his hot body. Right now, they would sleep. Tomorrow, they would all continue where they left off…

**It's been awhile since I last worked on this. My work schedule changed a bit so I should have some more free time. The next chapter will be the last one and then there's the epilogue.**

**Leave a review if you are enjoying the story! It means a lot to hear from you all. Thanks!**


	18. The Married Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

**Lemon Warning**

The married life wasn't quite what Kagome had expected it would be. The three had moved north as planned. Inuyasha and his business partner Saito both began working to build their company. Everything had been great at first. Inuyasha would come home to find two hot women ready and willing for his company. But as the months passed and his business took off, he came home later and later. Kagome soon found that her nights were mostly spent with Kikyo and while both had become accustomed to the company of another woman in bed, it was no substitute for the man they loved. To make matters worse, despite her best efforts, Kagome couldn't find herself a job in the area. There simply wasn't anyone looking for someone with her qualifications. It wasn't that she needed to work. Inuyasha made enough for the three to get by on if they cut back on certain things. The problem was it was _boring_ at home. She talked to neighbors, other housewives who had their kids off at school. To everyone who knew them, Kikyo was her sister who was living with them. At the time, they figured it would be less likely to draw attention. No one confronted them about it – despite knowing what happened between them behind closed doors. Thinking back, Kagome regretted telling them Kikyo was her sister. They tried to be quiet in their lovemaking, but the walls were unbearably thin and living with the sounds of your neighbors was something you just dealt with. For the five months they lived at the apartment, she had to deal with the whispers about the incestuous siblings and their half-demon lover.

Then Kikyo left. It was a hard decision – for all of them. It wasn't because of their relationship. In fact, Kikyo wanted nothing more than to stay with them and live like they had been, but she had been offered a PR position for a big firm in New York. It had been a dream she talked about often, working and living in America. Kagome didn't want to see her go, but she knew better than to stop someone she loved from fulfilling a dream. So with tear-streaked eyes, Kagome bid farewell to her lover as she boarded the airplane to see how far she could take her dream; Inuyasha's comforting arms there as she sobbed herself to sleep.

And then she was alone. Inuyasha worked just as often as he always had. He did his best to come home early and give her his undivided attention. Her sex life had come to a screeching halt. The business was doing well and they moved to a better apartment, but he was still working the same amount he always had. When they did manage to make love, it was nowhere near satisfying. He was always exhausted when he returned, but pushed himself to stay up to be with her and talk. Soon, it had been nine months since they were married and she had become the very thing she feared of becoming: the domesticated housewife. Her entire day seemed to revolve around cleaning the already immaculate apartment and waiting for Inuyasha to return. Entertainment was gossiping with the other women on the floor or seeking out deals at the various stores nearby. She had given up on finding work, refusing to work retail or any other part-time job – not after spending all that time getting her degree. Every-so-often, she would take a train and visit Sango and Miroku for a weekend and gorge herself in all the sex she could get. They had settled down a bit since college. They were engaged now, but held no plans for a wedding anytime soon. Instead, they worked on building their careers. Even though they were engaged, Miroku was currently dating a pretty brunette intern from Germany on the side. Sango didn't have any relationships besides her engagement with Miroku, but it didn't stop her from having a fling or two with her clients. She was convinced negotiations went better for her once she had the man between her legs. Both had agreed that once married, they would behave like a properly married couple but until then, they were free to do as they liked provided they took precautions.

Inuyasha knew he was working too much, but couldn't see a way around it. Kagome understood that he was important to his company. It was growing fast and one wrong move could bring it all tumbling down. To her surprise, he suggested she find a lover. She didn't know what surprised her more, the fact that he was telling her to start an affair or that she hadn't started one already. She had been playing the faithful wife – except when she visited Sango and Miroku. It just didn't appeal to her now that Inuyasha wouldn't be involved. So she answered that she would think about it and left it at that.

The days slowly ticked by. She heard from Kikyo from time to time, updating her on how she was doing. It seemed like she was doing well but was sexually frustrated, complaining that she hadn't had sex since she left them. It wasn't that she was lacking suitors, but rather none of them interested her the way Inuyasha and Kagome had. Kagome could understand how she felt. Even though she was having sex, none of it excited her.

It was almost fourteen months since she and Inuyasha were married when things began to change. The company had a firm client base and an amble amount of employees to manage them. Inuyasha was returning at a decent time and for the first time since she could remember, he had weekends off. Suddenly, her sex life was back, although scaled back to once or twice a week. It wasn't until Inuyasha discovered that Saito and his wife was a swinging couple that her sex life suddenly took off. She wasn't sure _how_ Inuyasha had discovered it – it wasn't exactly something you brought up in a normal conversation. Even though it interested her, she never brought it up. In the end, it wasn't important how he found out, only that he had.

Her marriage with Inuyasha improved drastically with the introduction of Saito and his American wife Lisa. With Inuyasha the head of the company's finances, he still spent most of the time working. Saito on the other hand, had more free time and shared a large portion of it with her. He was a fair lover for a human, though he tended to finish faster than Kagome would have liked. For the next two months after the affair started, she was spending nearly every day with Saito. She would have felt guilty if not for Inuyasha getting his fair share. Apparently, Lisa shared Inuyasha's love of having sex in non-traditional places – something Kagome had never grown accustomed to. Switching from being her husband's secretary to working under Inuyasha, there were many opportunities for the two to enjoy each other in public settings.

During the weeks counting down to their second year anniversary, Inuyasha announced that he had finally managed to hire a competent financial accountant that was far better with numbers than he was. Suddenly, Inuyasha had a great amount of free time on his hands – time he rightfully spent with her. Saito still visited often, reminding her of all the days she spent with Inuyasha and Miroku. It was on the day of their second anniversary that Inuyasha truly surprised her. He had always told her he regretted not seeing her during her bachelorette party – so he secretly decided to recreate it with him as a one man audience. Kagome, expecting to spend a wonderful night alone with her husband, was surprised to find Saito and five other men waiting for her. Inuyasha, armed with a video camera, caught her every second of the sexual debauchery that ensued. Sober this time around, Kagome found herself enjoying it much more than she had the first time, especially with the heightened experience of Inuyasha in the room watching her. Watching the tape afterwards however, was deathly embarrassing for her. Inuyasha was in love with it, proclaiming that watching her with other men turned him on like nothing else. Kagome hated the video, so she had him lock it away in the safe – hopefully forever. She would have much rather had it destroyed, but Inuyasha insisted that if it was ever damaged, he would just be forced to make another one. Kagome had mixed feelings about the entire event. She was overjoyed that he had embraced a lifestyle that was attuned to one she loved living. Yet despite this joy, she couldn't help but feel a little distraught that he was no longer the possessive man he once was. There was no problem with him being comfortable sharing her with others, she was the same way. She was just concerned that he was a little _too_ comfortable with it. After a long discussion, they both agreed that the tape would be Kagome's retirement from that particular fetish. Still, Inuyasha hinted that if she would ever change her mind at one point in the future, he would be open to discussion. It was a remote possibility as far as she was concerned. She knew she was no longer the wild college student she once was. Despite knowing better, she couldn't help but think that at some point in the future, she would have a family. She held no regrets about anything in her past, but she was a different person now and some things didn't interest her like they once had.

Then she found a job. It was completely unexpected considering she hadn't tried for one in over a year. It was Inuyasha who told her about the opening in his company. At first, he had reservations about offering it to her. It was in the sales department and she would be meeting with clients. That wasn't the part that concerned him, but rather it was the traveling the position required. Not wanting to play the over-sexed housewife her entire life, she jumped at the chance. The new job awoke her slumbering ambition. Within a few months, she was the best in the entire sales department, closing more contracts than the next two combined. Her looks certainly helped. She was a young, attractive woman dealing with men who, despite the times, were used to dealing with other men. They often underestimated her ability and determination. Of course, she wasn't above using Sango's method of bedside negotiations. It wasn't so much that sleeping with the occasional client was necessary, but Inuyasha enjoyed hearing about it. Some of the best sex occurred when she was telling him all about her weekend with a client. She knew that she was being hypocritical in her actions. She was trying to avoid things like that dreaded tape she had locked away, yet at the same time; her number of sexual partners she had continued to increase. In time, she would give up her current lifestyle, but that was something for another day. Right now, both she and Inuyasha were happy with things as they were.

Setting her bags down in front of the door, Kagome let out a long sigh of relief. Her shoulders ached from a combination of carrying her luggage and the long flight. Rather than for business, this particular trip had been for personal reasons. After nearly a year apart, she had spent a week in New York with Kikyo. It had been wonderful seeing her after so long. Seeing her again, it was as if they had never been apart. For the first three days, they spent all their time talking, catching up with what the other had been doing. Kikyo got a laugh out of hearing about Kagome's dreaded sex tape and was determined to watch it. From what Kagome had learned; Kikyo had been hard at work, steadily climbing the ranks. Unfortunately, her dream job wasn't what all she thought it would be. The dark, hidden hand of the corporation forced her to do and say things she wasn't proud of. The higher up she got, the more she was trusted with and the more she had to lie with a smile. Seeing Kikyo like she was hurt, but she seemed determined to continue giving it her all. When they made love, Kagome could sense the sexual frustration that the woman had been suffering. Kikyo was far more passionate than she recalled her being. As a last hurrah before Kagome left, they managed to seduce a young demon to bed. For a second, it reminded Kagome of her days with Koga. They separated once more with the promise that Kikyo would visit her and Inuyasha next.

Fumbling with her keys, Kagome was anxious to get inside and get some well-deserved sleep. After over eighteen hours of flying, even a demon would be exhausted. A smile formed when she imagined tomorrow's conversation with Inuyasha. He would undoubtedly enjoy hearing about her and Kikyo's night with the demon.

Dragging her luggage in behind her, Kagome shut the door and began removing her shoes when she heard the unmistakable sound of sex. The woman's cries of passion overwhelmed the low underlying grunts of her male partner. A quick glance around her revealed a pair of shoes she didn't recognize. Checking her watch, she realized that she had arrived home close to two hours later than she had originally planned – meaning that Inuyasha had invited a woman over knowing full well she would be home. It was surprisingly out of character for him. She knew he had other women besides her, but as to how many, she had no idea. When she would ask him, he would simply shrug and reply 'a few.' It annoyed her that she was so open with her extra-marital affairs at his insistence, but she had to pry and practically beat the information out of him.

Leaving her bags at the door, she rounded the corner and discovered why Inuyasha wasn't being his usual secretive self. Straddling her husband was none other than Kasumi, their next door neighbor. Head back, her long, straight black hair tumbled down to the small of her back. She was completely oblivious to Kagome's presence, eyes closed as her throaty moans filling the large living room. Both Kasumi and Inuyasha's bodies were coated in a glistening sheen of sweat, hinting that this wasn't the first time of the night. Of all the women Kagome knew Inuyasha slept with, Kasumi was the only one she had a problem with due to her age. She had just graduated high school not too long ago and due to issues with her family, had been living alone for the majority of her high school years. She had instantly become infatuated with Inuyasha and although Kagome could sympathize with her in that aspect, she always thought Kasumi was too young to be involved with them. That didn't stop Kasumi from giving her virginity to him when she was still a third year – nor did it stop her from continuing to pursue a sexual relationship with him. Both Inuyasha and Kagome had talked to her about it, telling her that she was not going to get the relationship she needed from him. With a smile, the teen sincerely thanked them for the warning, but firmly told them that she was perfectly able to make her own decisions. Inuyasha was uncomfortable at the beginning of their relationship. The age certainly was unnerving, less so now since she was in college, but Kagome knew full well that damn peppy girl had a way of wiggling through your defenses. Kasumi certainly wasn't shy when it came to threesomes. She seemed to understand that having the husband also meant that she would have to take the wife from time to time. That didn't mean she never tried to wiggle out of it if she could. Kasumi never hid the fact that she wanted nothing more than to steal Inuyasha away for herself. The impossibility of it was the only reason Kagome let the relationship continue. She was fully confident in the fact that nothing in the world could steal her husband from her.

Kagome didn't say a word as she watch the two franticly thrust against the other. Leaning against the wall, she crossed her arms over her chest. Inuyasha glanced over and caught her eye. He wore a surprised expression but said nothing as she smiled, overjoyed to see him once more.

"Inuyasha, I'm cumming!" Kasumi gasped, her arms wrapping around his neck as she bounced atop him. Kagome watched with growing annoyance at the teens bouncing breasts smashed against her husband's chest. They were a considerably larger than hers. While Inuyasha always said he liked hers the best, she knew he enjoyed doing things with breasts that she never would be able to do. The room was filled with their grunts and groans as they brought each other to orgasm. Kasumi was still enjoying her orgasm when she noticed Kagome at the entranceway. A smug smile crossed her lips as she smashed Inuyasha's head between her breasts. "Welcome home Mrs. Takahashi."

Kagome gave her a weary smile. She was exhausted from her flights. "Hello Kasumi. I see you've made yourself at home."

"Every night," she said proudly. "Your husband just couldn't keep his hands off me."

"I'm sure," Kagome said, not wanting to get into the verbal sparring that usually ensued between them.

"Okay Kasumi, you can get up now," Inuyasha mumbled from between her breasts, gently pushing himself away.

"Aww, but I like this feeling!"

"Come on, up!" he said, literally picking her up off him. Kagome's attention was instantly on the cum running down the teens legs. _Many times indeed._ Her attention was back on him as he approached. "Welcome back," he said, opening his arms.

She scowled at him. "You were _just_ having sex with another woman, you reek of sex and sweat and you expect a hug from me?"

"Uh… yes?"

Unable to hold the scowl any longer, a smile broke as she embraced him, craning her neck to kiss him. "I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you too. How's Kikyo?"

Kagome sighed. "She could be better, but she's holding in there. She said she'll visit soon."

"Let me guess," Kasumi said, interrupting their reunion, "now that you're here, it's time for me to go home."

Inuyasha smiled. "I'm afraid so."

"That's totally unfair," the teen pouted, pressing her hands to her hips.

"Now, you had me to yourself all week. I want to spend some time with my wife – alone." From his tone, it was apparent he wanted no argument.

Sighing in defeat, she simply nodded. "Fine, let me collect my stuff." Kagome watched as the teen went about the room collecting her discarded clothes. After quickly dressing, she paused next to them to give Inuyasha a quick kiss. Giving Kagome a smug look, she headed for the door. Kagome waited for the door to close before releasing the tension that had built up in a long sigh.

"Why do we include her again?"

Inuyasha smiled. "Admit it, you like her."

"I like her when she isn't a pain in the ass, which is never." Though she wouldn't admit it aloud, it was fun sparring with the girl. Deep down, she knew that Kasumi felt the same way.

"So we were talking about Kikyo?"

Kagome rubbed her temples and shook her head. "I'd love nothing more than then to tell you everything, but my head is killing me. I feel like I'm dead on my feet."

Smiling, he kissed the top of her forehead. "I understand. How about we turn in early? You can tell me all about your adventures tomorrow."

Grinning, she gently pushed him away. "How about _I_ go to sleep and _you_ get a bath? You smell and there is no way I'm letting you into bed smelling like you do."

Laughing, he kissed her again. "Fine, I'll shower first."

"Good," Kagome said with a curt nod. Separating from him, she headed towards their room, peeling off her clothes as she went. Collapsing on the bed, she promptly fell asleep.

Like always, Kagome saved the best story for when they were in the middle of lovemaking. Straddling him, she leaned over him as she hurriedly pounded herself down atop him. They were both covered in sweat from the strenuous activity and the sweltering heat of the room. She was winded from trying to talk at the same time biting back her moans all while keeping up the rushed pace.

"Oh God, he had such a big cock," she groaned, recalling the last night she spent together with Kikyo. "It was uncomfortable for Kikyo after so long without, but I didn't have too much trouble with it." It was a fairly large embellishment. He had been average at best, but like all her stories, she tended to exaggerate. Inuyasha loved hearing about how much she enjoyed it. It excited him and the more exited he got, the better and longer the sex was; not to mention she liked this fetish a lot more than having sex in public.

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha grunted, gripping her sides tightly as he urgently thrust up against her. "Did you enjoy it more than mine?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" she breathed, a teasing smile on her face. "You might not like the answer."

"I have such a naughty wife," he answered with a grin.

"So says the husband who spent the entire week screwing another woman."

"And what else did you three do?" he asked, steering the conversation back to her night in New York hotel.

"He had me first. I was on all fours eating Kikyo out while he fucked me from behind." She grimaced, fighting to get the word out. She never did like referring to sex in such a vulgar way, but Inuyasha seemed to enjoy it when she told him these stories. "He was new to having two women at once." Kagome let out a small giggle. "He came so fast the first time."

Inuyasha reached up to knead her breasts. "Did he cum in you?"

"Every drop," she huffed, trying to keep from crying out from the force of his hands. It was slightly painful, but she was so aroused that she ignored it, continuing on. "There was so much too. It reminded me of Koga."

"So Kikyo was next?"

"No, I went again." She grinned, still breathing heavily. "Men seem to like me."

He grinned back. "I can only imagine why." His hands skimmed across her skin as he reached around her, grabbing her ass as he rocked her forward and back, shoving himself up into her. For a few seconds, Kagome was unable to continue her story, her moist, lustful moans the only things able to exit her lips.

"I got atop him," Kagome gasped out, determined to continue her story. "Oh God, you couldn't believe how hard I fucked him. His cock was so _big_!" she gushed, pretending to relish the memory. "I came some many times while he ate Kikyo out."

"Oh wow. You and Kikyo were making out I take it?"

"Of course. I was on my third orgasm when he came in me again. I still can't believe how much cum full demons hold. It was practically pouring out of me."

"Well I'm _sorry_ I'm only half demon," Inuyasha pouted.

"Hey, _you_ were the one who wanted to hear the story," she moaned, enjoying the wet slapping sounds as their skin met. "Perhaps I should stop?" she said, giving him a teasing smile.

"Perhaps _I_ should stop," he countered, freezing his movements. The shock hit Kagome like a physical blow. She whimpered pathetically as she ground herself against him in a feeble attempt to achieve the same level of stimulation she had been receiving before he stopped.

"Inuyasha please," she begged, continuing her rocking movement. She wasn't pretending anymore. Her body ached for more and despite her best efforts, she couldn't get it. Still, even with her pleading, he didn't move. "Inuyasha!" she cried, running her hands along his bare chest. "Please! I'll tell you everything! Just please continue!" She hated how pathetic she sounded, but she would do anything, _anything_ to get him started again.

"I think I'm done hearing about how great another guy was," Inuyasha said with a smile, knowing full well he had her at his mercy. "I don't know if I have the motivation to continue after hearing how inadequate I am at pleasuring you."

"Inuyasha!" she growled, growing frustrated. She tried speeding up but his hands on her waist held her firmly against him. No matter how much she grinded against him, it wasn't enough. "I'm not kidding anymore."

"Do I continue, or finish now?"

"If you finish now, you're dead." From the lethality in her voice, she wasn't kidding.

"If you want me to continue, you're going to have to do something for me."

"God damn it Inuyasha!"

"Now, is that the kind of attitude someone asking for something is supposed to have?"

"Inuyasha!" she sobbed.

"Now let's see," he continued; a thoughtful expression on his face as he ignored her pleas. "Since you seemed to enjoy that man so much that you happily shared it with me, perhaps I should do the same?" She whimpered, feeling him throbbing inside her yet unable to do anything but rock feebly back and forth. "Tonight, I'm going to invite Kasumi over to spend the night. I'm going to fuck her, right here on this bed and you are going to watch. That's it, just watch. You aren't allowed to do anything but watch."

"Inuyasha, please…" Kagome whimpered softly.

"And after we finish, I'm going to fuck her again and again until we both fall asleep. Once we do that, you have to go sleep on the couch while we lie here, on our bed, exhausted from enjoying each other." He smiled. "Does that sound like a proper punishment for my naughty wife?"

"Yes, yes just _please_ continue!" She cried out when he at last obliged her request. She didn't talk after that, she was unable to do much more than cry out in pleasure. She had two orgasms one after the other before having the most intense climax she could remember. While her mind tried to comprehend the overwhelming sensation of pleasure, he was only vaguely aware of Inuyasha cumming inside her. All she knew was that she was screaming her throat raw as her body quaked violently. Suddenly, everything was over and she found herself lying against Inuyasha's chest, his arms wrapped protectively around her. Her body was still pleasantly warm from the intense lovemaking. She knew immediately that they had taken their relationship to a new level. A smile formed on her lips as she tried to imagine how things would be from now on. She was positive she was going to enjoy her 'punishment' tonight. It would be a pity that she wouldn't be allowed to join in, but then it wouldn't be a punishment.

"Inuyasha," she whispered; her voice hoarse from the yelling.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

She didn't need to see it to know he was smiling. "I love you too."

**A lot of summary at the beginning, but I was fitting a long period of time into a small space so I had to skim by a lot of things. So thus ends the final chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed the story. I do have an epilogue so technically the story isn't finished. It will be different than some might expect and I don't expect everyone to like it.**

**As I was writing these final chapters, I realized that there was still a lot left I could write in this story, namely everything I summed up at the beginning of this chapter. Unfortunately, the amount of reviews this story gets has dropped significantly. I know that I don't update as frequently as I used to and that is a major factor. I also recognize that this story is pretty far off the beaten path – one of the reasons why I've made it as long as I have. It was a joy to write, but I think it's time for me to trying working on something else.**

**Thanks for everyone for staying with me this long! I hope you come back for the epilogue!**


	19. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

**Lemon Warning**

**As with life, you have to take the good with the bad. I'm covering a fair chunk of time in a small amount of text to hopefully give some closure to the big relationships.**

Despite a rough start, married life only got better as the years passed. There were still rough patches here and there – some arguments over small things exploding out of proportion. These flare ups rarely lasted more than a few days before things were back to normal. They were definitely enjoying their youth. To her surprise, Inuyasha had discovered an exclusive group of demons who shared a similar lifestyle. While technically it was demon-only, Kagome was welcomed into the group because of her marriage to Inuyasha. Demons were a little more accepting of his half status than humans were and made exceptions for them. It helped that the people in charge fell in love with her once they got around to finally meeting her – even though she spent most of the meet on her back. Friday and Saturday nights became the best nights of the week – the days designated for members to meet up and participate in one large orgy if they so desired. There were a surprisingly large amount of members, but Kagome and Inuyasha were some of the few who made appearances nearly every week. Being one of the few human women there, Kagome never had trouble finding partners. She found that humans weren't barred from the group because of member preferences, but because a large human presence would draw negative media attention. They would spin it as a group of demons corrupting humans. Kagome always had a blast watching Inuyasha beside her with one or two other women while three male demons had their way with her. With her being one of the few women to allow more than one male at a time, it was a rare occurrence for her to be with only one. It wasn't a permanent lifestyle. As the years flashed by, Kagome and Inuyasha found themselves going less – preferring to spend time with one another or inviting another couple over when they had a desire to be with other people.

Kagome had always expected it and had been preparing herself for the worst ever since it became apparent her relationship with Inuyasha was evolving into something permanent, but actually hearing it aloud was devastating none the less. The official word came down when the tests were completed; Inuyasha was sterile, crushing the small hope that there was a family in her future. It had been a long time since she cried so hard. Not even Inuyasha's presence comforted her. She would be thirty in a few weeks and the worst possible gift imaginable had been given. By now, they were only joining the other swinger couples in the orgy once every other month – mostly to meet with old friends and get to know the new members. Surprisingly, it was all becoming bland to her. A few minutes with Inuyasha was more satisfying than a sex-filled night with other people. Inuyasha was also home most of the week now, leaving the two with a lot of free time. He had control of the company after Saito sold his share. The poor man had a life crisis when his wife left him for a Russian client she had been sleeping with. He never did recover completely from the shock. Kagome was glad to learn that Inuyasha had long since stopped sleeping with her, saying her attitude bothered him. Apparently, it wasn't surprising to Inuyasha that she had run off; only that it hadn't happened sooner.

When she retired a few months later, they both ended their relationships with other people – including their visits to the group gatherings. Now, the only man in her bed was her husband. It surprised Kagome how few relationships Inuyasha had on the side when she finally pried the truth out of him. Kasumi ended up being the only steady one after things died down with Lisa. Kagome wasn't counting the women in the sex group. Inuyasha did have sex with them, but never met with any outside without Kagome being there as well. Kasumi was the only other woman he went out with alone – sometimes spending a night or two at her apartment when they got into a heated argument. When she asked him why he had been so secretive about it, he told her that he didn't want her to feel guilty about her own love life and hold back on his part. She had had quite a few partners at the time if she included the clients she worked with. There were times when she missed the excitement of her old life. Sex had always been important to their relationship, even if it wasn't with each other. It wasn't the foundation like some relationships, but it certainly played a huge role. It was the simple fact that they both loved it. To her dismay, Inuyasha would relieve the 'old days' by making love to her while watching the dreaded anniversary tape. She had to resist the urge to destroy it several times, knowing full well Inuyasha would keep his promise of having her make another one. It wasn't the only one that was locked away in the safe. Inuyasha knew how much she hated being filmed and thus went through a phase where he managed to make a good number of films of her. What really bothered her about them was that they were never of just him and her. In addition to her, there were a few of him and Miroku, one of Saito and him, another of Kasumi and him, even one where Kikyo joined them. In fact, of the nineteen videos he had filmed, not one of them had less than three people, a few having four and of course, the dreaded six man tape – and she was the star in every film. Inuyasha had teased her about it, calling her 'his very own porn star.' She was not amused and a few weeks without sex and getting the cold shoulder ended that quickly. The video watching did not. Kagome had accepted it as a necessary evil. As much as she hated to admit, the sex _was_ better when they watched them.

Kasumi, who had been together with them for years, had finally moved on. Both Kagome and Inuyasha had gone to her wedding. The groom had surprised them both by thanking them for taking care of his wife for so long and in a whisper; he thanked them again for making her such a wonderful lover. Apparently, she had told him everything about her time with them. Kagome was happy Kasumi found someone she could trust so completely. It had been surprising seeing her again. Her long hair was gone and she now sported a bowl cut with a length that stopped a few inches above her shoulders. The young brat she had fought with for Inuyasha's attention had matured into a fine young woman. She couldn't believe how old it made her feel. Kasumi's wedding night was also a temporary relapse away from Kagome's now monogamous relationship with Inuyasha. The groom had wanted to experience a moment of the life his new wife had once lived. So while Kagome got a taste of what their former lover had moved on to, Kasumi spent the night making love to her old crush. The groom also had his first and probably only threesomes - one with his wife and Kagome, the other sharing his wife with Inuyasha. The night confirmed to Kagome that Kasumi had a fine taste in men.

Miroku and Sango finally managed to get married, though things didn't exactly turn out as they expected it to. There had been a period of time where it seemed like things were heading for the worst. Miroku had been close to calling the whole thing off when she got pregnant. To make matters worse, she wasn't sure whose it was; only it wasn't Miroku's. Kagome had found out the details from her sobbing friend. She had been celebrating the closure of a lucrative contract that had been extremely difficult in negotiating. After years of refusing to have more than one man at a time, she finally gave in. She had already slept with the men before, but never at the same time. She sobbed, recalling how much she enjoyed it at the time. Even when she awoke sober the next morning, she didn't have any regrets – at least not until she discovered the extent of what had happened. None of the four men used condoms. Knowing of her reputation, they assumed she was on birth control and didn't bother pulling out. She quit a few days later and a month had passed before she found out she was pregnant. Kagome didn't have all the details of what happened, but there was a period of two months where Miroku and Sango lived separately, the fate of their engagement floating in the murky depths of the unknown. There was talk of an abortion, but Miroku was dead-set against it, saying the child shouldn't pay for her mistake – unexpected harsh words from a man who had agreed to have an open relationship. Sango was shocked to learn that Miroku, of all people, had stopped seeing other women besides the occasional visit from Kagome for nearly a year before the incident. Kagome had been relieved when she received the wedding invitation. They had a small, but wonderful ceremony before Sango was showing too much. If Kagome hadn't known beforehand, she would have never guessed Sango was pregnant. Several months later, they were the proud parents of an impossibly cute girl. Kagome joked that they had better keep careful watch over her or she would steal her away. Miroku declared he would be the bane of anyone's existence if they tried to steal his daughter away – potential suitors beware. Kagome wished that the father's parentage was a little less obvious. Having a daughter with bright blond hair and sapphire blue eyes would be a constant reminder that Miroku wasn't her biological father, but it was nice to see that he loved her as if she were his own.

Kikyo ended up quitting her job. She stayed only long enough to tie up a few loose ends and was on next plane back home. She lived with them for a few years. For a time, things were like they use to be, Kagome's exclusive relationship with Inuyasha opened once more. Then she met Jun. Kagome was surprised it worked out between them. Jun was inexperienced and awkward with women, Kikyo being his first, and he came off as timid. Kikyo didn't pull any punches either. He was fully aware of her history – and the fact that she was still sleeping with Kagome and Inuyasha despite dating him. It wasn't as if they did it on purpose to spite him. Living together with her had sparked a rekindling of their insatiable lust of their younger years. Jun was an odd one anyways and his quiet nature always struck Kagome as creepy. In a way, he was like her to the extreme. He liked watching Kikyo have sex with other people – only he didn't get involved in it – ever. He didn't even pleasure himself while watching which Kagome found the most disturbing part about him. The last month and a half Kikyo was living with them, he would come watch them. He seemed especially pleased when it was just the two women together, but he never turned down the chance to see Inuyasha have his way with his girlfriend. He never allowed Inuyasha to pull out either, preferring he finish inside her like he always had. Kagome wasn't sure she liked having an audience, but put up with it for Kikyo's sake. While she never shook the feeling that he was creepy, she did find that he wasn't _that_ creepy once you got to know him. He was actually pretty funny once you got him to talk. The important thing was that he made Kikyo very happy and satisfied her both physically and emotionally. Out of the group, Kikyo was the only one who continued to have multiple partners. She joked that she was having sex more often with other men and women than she did with Jun, not to mention she was regularly having sex with two men at a time and she was talking with Jun about adding a third. Kagome didn't know how her friend could keep up with it, but she was glad to know Kikyo was happy. Though Kikyo eventually moved a few hours away to live with Jun at his new place, they stayed in constant contact. Kagome knew by her friend's lifestyle that she wouldn't see a wedding invitation, but she knew that in their own weird way, they were as close as she was to Inuyasha.

"Are you ready Suzu?" Sango bubbled happily, bouncing the toddler on her hip as she pinched her daughter's cheeks. Laughing, the girl swatted at her mother's hand. Satisfied she was properly bundled against the cold, Sango turned her attention to Kagome. "Are _you_ ready?"

Kagome took a shaky breath before nodding. Her stomach was in knots. She had no idea why she was so anxious. She had done it countless times in the past. _But it's different now,_ her inner voice told her, doing nothing to settle the anxiety. "I believe so." She turned her head to find Inuyasha smiling encouragement. It was the first time she had seen him in nearly a week. For the past week, Kagome had been staying with Miroku and Sango while he was off on business. "Are you sure this is okay?" Kagome asked again, twisting her fingers together.

Sango scowled at her. "If I wasn't, I would have put a stop to it a week ago."

"Right," Kagome said, nodding as she swallowed the lump in her throat. Every day for the past week, at least twice a day – most of the time more, she had sex with Miroku. She had spent long nights discussing the family issue with Inuyasha. He too wanted a family despite his inability to have children. Their first thought had been adoption but some new bullshit law barred demons from adopting human children after it was discovered a sick, disturbed bunch of demons were adopting human children and eating them. Being a half-demon or being married to a human did not exempt him from the law. They had looked into adopting a demon child and quickly discovered that Kagome had a better chance of getting pregnant from Inuyasha than adopting one. For one, demons were extremely possessive of their children, never abandoning them unless absolutely necessary for their survival. They were also a resilient people, meaning it was rare for one to die, let alone both parents; meaning there were next to no orphans. Lastly, demons were a protective community and opened their arms to help the few demon orphans there were and of course, the law was more than happy to keep demons with other demons. So if they were going to have a family, Kagome would have to have a baby on her own. That meant she needed someone else to father the child. She almost gave up on the idea of a family the moment she learned she would never be able to adopt. It was Inuyasha who urged her to consider the last option. A past version of her would have accepted it graciously without too much thought. Now, it was difficult to imagine her with another man she didn't know. In the end, the desire for a family outweighed her reluctance of sleeping with another man. Then the search for a father began. She went over a list of the sexual partners she could remember – a list longer than she would have liked – but it was seemingly decided before it really began. Miroku was the most obvious choice. He lived only a few hours away and they had a long history together. There was a concern about what it would do to their friendship, but they decided to risk it and ask anyways. After a lengthy conversation with both Miroku and Sango, they agreed. In fact, they were all too happy to help. Kagome and Inuyasha spent most of the time trying to convince them not to go along with it despite them being the ones who asked.

"Well, I'll leave you three to it then," Sango said, pulling Suzu up more. She turned her head to look at her daughter. "Say 'bye-bye!'" Still smiling, Suzu moved her hand from side to side with her mother's help. "Aunt Kagome is going to go work on getting a playmate for you!" Kagome's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. Sango smiled at her friend's flustered state. "We'll be back in a few hours. Take good care of my husband while I'm out."

They moved aside to let her out. Kagome licked her lips, turning to look at Inuyasha. He had just come down to visit and give her support. It was the first time he was here when she was to be – with – Miroku.

He cleared his throat and shifted his weight from one leg to the other. "So… should I stay out here or…?"

"Um, you can wait out here," she said, face still red. She couldn't believe how self-conscious she was at the moment. Less than a decade ago, she had been joyfully having sex with both men at once. Now, the thought of being with a man other than Inuyasha caused conflicting emotions of excitement and guilt.

"I'll – uh – I'll stay out here then." The way he shifted uncomfortably told her there was something he wasn't saying.

"What is it?" she asked softly, eyes not meeting his.

"Nothing."

She scowled, anxiety giving way to anger as she finally met his eyes. "Inuyasha, I know when you want to say something. Come on, just say it."

"Err, well…" He sought to buy himself time by scratching at the back of his neck. "I was hoping I could… join you – like old times," he added softly.

She felt her face heat at the suggestion. "Inuyasha, don't you think we are a little old for that?" she squeaked.

"I know, but we haven't done it in a while." He swallowed a lump in his throat. "It isn't bad from time to time, is it?"

Kagome knew she had a surprised look on her face. She had no idea he still felt that way. She had assumed… "H-have you been thinking about this for a while?" He nodded. "Wow," she said, suddenly breathless. "Wow," she repeated.

"If you don't want too—" He started quickly.

"No, it's not that," she said, cutting him off. "I'm just – surprised you still think about it. Well, I guess we do watch the tapes, but I never thought you still wanted…" Her voice trailed off.

"I know that we've made a lot of changes over the years, especially ones regarding our sex life – but seeing you with another man… I can't help it. It excites me." He gave her a nervous grin. "You planted that seed long ago when you introduced me to it. I'm sorry to say that its roots have dug in quite deep."

Once the surprise wore off, Kagome didn't need to think about it. She had told herself that she would never run from her past or regret the things she did, yet she had assumed that she needed to conform to a certain lifestyle in order to be a proper adult and mother. It was her past that made her the woman she was today and it wasn't something she needed to hide or feel ashamed of. Whatever sex the baby turned out to be, she wouldn't hide the sort of life she lived – minus a certain film she despised. Of course, she wouldn't _advertise _it. After all, it was her life to live.

With a timid smile, she took Inuyasha's arm. Stepping backwards, she led him down the hall towards the bedroom.

Kagome let out a cry as she was jostled between the two men. For the first time, Miroku and Inuyasha's roles were reversed with Inuyasha behind her and Miroku below. This wasn't how she remembered it being – it never felt this wonderful. Neither man was frantically beating against her, rather they both made slow and gentle pushes into her. The past week, Miroku had treated her like he was making love to his wife, not someone else's. Today was no different. Both men's hands caressed her sweat slicked skin, fondling her breasts and providing support against their thrusts. She locked lips with Miroku, sliding her tongue between his lips to meet his. They would break the kiss to gasp desperately for air before locking lips again. She would separate to let out a soft moan, reaching back to give Inuyasha's face an encouraging stroke with the back of her hand. She tried to kiss Inuyasha several times, but the angle hurt her neck. Kagome couldn't believe how much better sex with Miroku was without the condom – though she figured it was more mental than physical.

"Miroku," she gasped, mouth slightly agape as her breaths came in short pants. "Oh God, Miroku." Her arms pressed down against his bare chest as she turned her head to catch a glimpse of Inuyasha. His eyes were on her back as he focused on keeping his movements smooth so not to disrupt Miroku's rhythm. If the fact that his wife was calling out another man's name was bothering him, he didn't show it. She turned her attention back to her second lover, leaning forward to give him another quick kiss.

"This brings back memories," Miroku grunted, a grin on his face. "I'd forgotten how amazing this was." A large smile on her face, Kagome tried to add a little more speed to his thrusts by moving against him. In the end, she gave up as her moving caused complications for Inuyasha. The room was silent now except for the three's heavy pants. She came once, managing to fight the urge to scream. Instead, she let out a shrill moan as her body shook between the two men. Neither missed a beat and continued, oblivious to the overpowering pleasure that rocked through her.

"I'm going to cum Kagome," Miroku gasped a few minutes later, his thrusts slowing slightly, but the power behind each one increasing. His hands tightened against her hips, guiding her down atop him.

"Cum in me," she tenderly urged, feeling Inuyasha wrap his arms around her to gently play with her erect nipples. "Please Miroku, give me everything you have." Grunting in response, he did exactly that. Kagome froze atop him as he twitched inside her, emptying his hot seed into her. Gnawing on her lower lip, she closed her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling of his throbbing cock inside her. Behind her, Inuyasha made quick, excited thrusts before following the lead of his friend. The three were frozen in place, silent as they enjoyed the post-sex bliss that hung over them. Both men began to soften inside her as they gently removed themselves from her. The three untangled from one another and collapsed back on the bed. Kagome took a deep breath, inhaling the musky scent of sex as she tried to catch her breath. Beside her, Inuyasha pulled her close, a wide smile on his face. As she snuggled closer to her husband, Miroku took a noisy breath, releasing it slowly as he stared up at the ceiling. "Something wrong?" she asked, turning her head to look at him.

"Nothing wrong – I was just thinking about how amazing this week has been." He turned his head to glance at Inuyasha. "Your wife is amazing in bed."

Inuyasha grinned, giving her a squeeze. "I know."

Kagome feigned a scowl. "I'm right here you know. Stop talking about me like I'm a piece of meat to enjoy."

Still grinning, Inuyasha ignored Kagome's quip. "I think she wants to go again."

"I think I can arrange that," Miroku answered as he stretched the full length of the bed. "But I think I may need a little assistance."

"Kagome, why don't you go on over and see what you can do?" Inuyasha teased, giving her a small slap on the ass as she scooted away.

She glared over her shoulder at him as she gently took hold of Miroku's semi-hard cock. "Just for that, I'm not going to give you one."

Inuyasha answered her with a cocky smile. "Oh, I think I'll manage somehow."

Grinning, Kagome turned her attention back to the task at hand. Licking her lips, she lowered her head. Parting her lips, she felt the soft flesh pass between them as she ran her tongue along it. A fait groan came from Miroku as she skillfully bobbed her head up and down as she sucked and licked the growing erection.

"Jesus Kagome, slow down," he gasped, their eyes meeting as he looked down at her. "I really don't think you want it in your mouth."

She released his cock with a pop, wiping her lips off as she rose above him. Neither said a word as she quickly threw her leg over him and mounted him. A flurry of passionate moans and grunts followed as they ground and thrust against each other. The pace was far more intense than it had been the first time. Letting out a small cry, Kagome tossed her head back in pleasure. With a flick of her head, she managed to fling most of her black hair out of her eyes and onto her back. Leaning back, she watched as she rotated and moved atop Miroku's cock.

"Having fun are we?" Inuyasha asked with an amused tone. Kagome could only smile, giving her husband a blissful look as she drove herself down onto their friend, moaning and grunting in pleasure. Things had been rough for them these past years, but it was looking up now. It finally felt like things had settled down and she couldn't have been happier with where they ended up.

It had been a difficult pregnancy, but after a rough nine months, Kagome gave birth to a healthy baby boy. They named him Ryota and the first time she held him, she knew it would be impossible to feel happier than she was at that moment.

Less than a year after Ryota's birth, they moved again. Instead of a few hours on a train, Miroku and Sango were no more than a ten minute walk from their new apartment. The official reason was that Inuyasha was personally opening a new branch here. The real reason was for them to be closer to Miroku and Sango. It wasn't about the sex, though it certainly played a part. While Inuyasha was Ryota's father for all intents and purposes, he was biologically Miroku's son.

As the years went by, Kagome came to realize just how much her life had settled. Inuyasha put in some time here and there at the branch office, but he was always home early enough to spend time with his son. At least twice a week, one of them would watch the children while the other three spent time together. Sometimes, they would hire a babysitter for their group 'dates.' Kagome was happy to discover that Sango was quite comfortable handling both Inuyasha and Miroku at the same time – provided Miroku was the one in front.

And Miroku was a busy man. In five years, he managed to impregnate Sango three times and Kagome twice. In a short time, the two families simply merged into one large one. They had to cut back on the partner swapping once the children started getting old enough to ask questions, but still managed to get together at least once on most weeks. Of course it was impossible to hide the fact that her marriage with Inuyasha was a normal one. True to her word, when her kids asked, she would answer them truthfully provided they were old enough to understand. It was actually a great relief to not have to work to hide everything and besides the 'Eww, Mom's having sex,' the kids seemed to accept things as they were. She guessed it helped that she hadn't completely sheltered them from sex growing up. And when the kids grew up and moved out to start their own lives, the four regularly swapped partners – sometimes for days at a time.

Snuggling up against a nude Inuyasha, Kagome wore a small smile as she reminisced about old times and caught her breath. Inuyasha was propped up against the back of the bed, his arms behind his head as he stared at the TV hanging on the wall on the other side of the room. Kagome couldn't see it from her position, but she could hear her moans and the grunts of the men that swarmed her.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, tilting her head up to watch him.

"Hmm?" he replied, raising his eyebrows as he stared at the TV.

"What are you thinking right now?"

He broke his gaze away from the TV to look down at her. "I was just wondering why we have a video of you fucking six guys all night, but none of you with six women." Gritting her teeth, she grabbed a chunk of his side and pinched. "Ow!" he cried out, jerking away in pain.

"Funny," she replied, deadpan.

Smiling, he rubbed at his sore side. "You know, I think we should show this to Miroku and Sango when they come over tomorrow. I think they would get a kick out of it."

"Oh no – no way in hell are you going to do that."

"Aww come on. It'll be fun!"

"No means no Inuyasha! I'm serious!" Puckering his lip, he stared down at her with wide eyes. "No, not even the puppy look is going to change my mind." She tried to look away, but her gaze was drawn to his pouting face. Biting her inner lip, she crossed her arms. "If you can get me to cum twice before you finish…"

His face fell in a frown. "We just finished! I'm not twenty anymore."

She shrugged. "No video then."

Rubbing his chin, he glanced down at the covers that hid his lower half before turning his attention back to Kagome. "I may need some assistance."

A smile broke on her face. "I thought you would say that." Her hands were already trailing down his body. Soon, her head would follow, slipping under the covers.

"Love you," she whispered as she disappeared under the covers. A few minutes later, they were beyond words.

The End

**Done! A happy ending too! Maybe not as weird as I thought it was going to be, but it was different I hope. I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope everyone enjoyed reading it. Thank you for everyone who took the time to write a review or email.**


	20. Kagome's Punishment (Bonus Chapter)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

**Lemon Warning**

* * *

It seemed that Kasumi was knocking on the door mere seconds after Inuyasha hung up the phone. Even if she was next door, it should have taken more time. _More like she was expecting the call._

Kagome opened the door, putting on her best fake smile as she let her local competition stroll past her, doing her best to ignore the smug expression on the young girls face. "That was fast," she managed to slide in as she passed. It took every ounce of willpower in Kagome to not grab the girl by her hair and toss her ass back out the door. The girl was getting under her skin more than usual. Kagome wanted to believe the traveling was the cause.

"Dinner is almost ready," Kagome said as she closed the door.

"It smells amazing," Kasumi said, holding her hands against her stomach. "I'm starved."

With dinner on the table, the three sat around and dug in. There was an unspoken agreement between the two women: truce at the table. This wasn't the first time Kasumi had been over for dinner, and knowing how she was, it wouldn't be the last. Now that she thought about it, perhaps the girl was over a bit _too_ much. However, this was the one time Kagome could really relax around the girl and not be ready to defend herself from a verbal jab. Still, it was nice having someone else around to share stories.

"So how was America?" Kasumi asked before picking up a chunk of rice with her chopsticks.

"Fun… and exhausting," Kagome answered with a smile. "I was surprised by how many demons there were there. I thought there were a lot in this area, but nothing could compare with what I saw there."

Kasumi stuck her lip out in a pout. "You have no idea how jealous I am right now."

"You? Jealous? I think that might be a first."

"You have no idea how much I want to spend a night with a full demon – not that you aren't wonderful," she said quickly over to Inuyasha.

"Yes, I'm only half. Keep rubbing it in."

"Aww," Kasumi said, rubbing his arm. "I'm sure I can rub something later that will make you feel better…" She turned her attention back to Kagome. "Lots of demons eh? No wonder you are so tired."

Kagome smiled. "Certainly happy to be home."

"You stayed with a friend right?"

"Yeah, Kikyo. We go back pretty far."

"You two must have been hitting the town pretty hard, breaking all sorts of hearts."

"Sorry to bust your fantasy world, but no, actually, we didn't. Most of the time we spent shopping and talking."

"That sounds so… normal."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "What were you expecting?"

The younger girl shrugged. "I don't know… wild sex parties, orgies… that sort of thing."

"To be honest, that's what I was expecting too," Inuyasha said as he nodded.

"Well, I'm so sorry to disappoint," Kagome said.

Kasumi looked at her in disbelief. "So you didn't have sex… at _all?_ How did you survive?"

"I never said that," Kagome said, giving her a sour look. "And what do you take me for? I'm not _that_ sex-crazed."

The younger girl rolled her eyes. Kagome had no idea how she managed to do it in a way that pissed her off. The girl was certainly gifted like that. "Certainly could have fooled me."

"Now, now, you two," Inuyasha said as he raised his hands at the heightening situation.

"What? It's not like I'm insulting her. Hell, I'm just like her," Kasumi said, focusing back on her food. That struck a little too close to the truth for Kagome. _Must be why we fight so much._ Despite everything, Kagome managed to hold back and sensing there was no attack coming, Kasumi backed off as well. Inuyasha even managed to spark a conversation back up, carefully guiding things away from topics that could get troublesome.

After dinner, Kasumi stayed behind to help clean up – a gesture that surprised Kagome. After the dishes were finished, Kagome followed her to the bedroom. By now, she knew why she was over. In their earlier days, they would talk after dinner and just relax. Now, everyone was just eager to get things started.

"You know, I expected you two would want to have the night alone. After all, you haven't been home in awhile."

"That's what I was expecting too…" Kagome started.

"Not that I'm complaining," Kasumi said excitedly.

"Tonight things are going to be a little different."

"Oh? How so?" Kasumi said, raising an eyebrow.

"Kagome won't be joining us."

"Really?" _Don't sound so excited,_ Kagome thought, crossing her arms.

"Yep. It's a punishment – of sorts. It's just going to be me and you tonight, and Kagome is going to watch."

Kasumi wore a broad grin. "Oh I _like_ this."

Inuyasha beamed over at the two as he gestured to a chair he had set beside the bed. He pulled it out like he would at a nice dinner. "Here you are Kagome my love, best seats in the house."

With a roll of her eyes, Kagome moved over and took her seat.

The two didn't waste time. Kasumi was all over Inuyasha, pushing him to the bed as they expertly removed the others clothing. For Kagome, this was a new experience. It never really bothered her knowing and watching Inuyasha with another woman. After all, she could join him at any time. This time however, she couldn't. Not to mention Kasumi was the one he was with. It stirred something in her, annoyance maybe. Maybe something stronger.

Kasumi certainly wasn't making this any easier. She gave Kagome a smug smile as she guided Inuyasha into her. Kagome was no stranger to Kasumi's lovemaking habits, so she instantly knew the girl was being overdramatic on purpose. Her moans were louder than usual, her expression an exaggerated bliss.

"Inuyasha!" she cried, passion dripping in her voice. "Fuck me!" she cried as she happily bounced atop him. Inuyasha was doing his best to keep up with the wild thrashing woman riding him. All the while, Kagome sat with her arms crossed, annoyed and ignored except for her thoughts. It was surprising seeing the Kasumi now. She could still remember the inexperienced girl when they first started. Her embarrassment as Inuyasha and Kagome introduced her to the world of threesomes – and Kagome showing her just how well a woman could please another.

Kagome continued to sit, drumming her fingers against her arm as the two moaned and grunted in front of her. Kasumi would toss her hair back and give Kagome a smirk from time to time. Kagome wondered if the vein in her head was visible to the young woman. It took everything she had to keep from punting the girl across the room and claiming what was hers.

Kagome could tell Inuyasha was about to cum. His thrusts were a little faster as instinct took over. Kasumi knew this too. She had been with Inuyasha long enough to pick on his little signs. "That's it!" she cooed. "Cum in me! Cum in me Inuyasha!" With a grunt, he leaned his head back as she took him completely into her, moaning softly as he emptied himself into her.

Kagome waited a few moments for Inuyasha's orgasm to fade."Okay, okay, you've had your fun…"

"I said the whole night," Inuyasha said, speaking for the first time.

Punishment or not, Kagome was getting cranky. Maybe she felt a little jealous about the whole affair. Just a little. Besides that, she was horny. She couldn't help it, not after a scene like that. Kasumi may be a pain in the ass, but she was an attractive pain in the ass and after her little performance, _no one _could be content with staying on the sidelines.

"But—"

"You heard the man, the _whole_ night," she said with a smile. She maintained eye contact as she leaned down, breaking it only to give Inuyasha a wet kiss. _Grr._ She knew how to infuriate her.

"Sit," Inuyasha ordered. Sit she did. Time seemed to stretch. She watched as Kasumi rolled onto her back, smiling up at Inuyasha as he slid between her spread legs. Once more, it was a rough, wild experience, only this time, Kasumi didn't look at Inuyasha, she looked at Kagome wearing that smug little smile. It was driving Kagome crazy.

"Harder," she moaned, her eyes never leaving Kagome's. "That's it!" With each thrust from Inuyasha, her breasts rocked up and down. Suddenly, Inuyasha picked up speed, giving everything he had. Kasumi seemed surprised by the sudden shift, breaking her stare with Kagome. Her fists balled against the covers as she screamed in pure pleasure. "Oh god! Ohgod-ohgod-ohgod-ohgod-!" Her voice was shrill as her lower body rose from the bed. It slammed back as her orgasm overtook her. Inuyasha was right behind her. Habit kicked in and he pulled out at the last minute to splatter her lower stomach. Kasumi probably would have protested, but by her blissful expression, she was still enjoying the glow of her own climax.

"_Now_ can I join?" Her voice was pleading. Hell, at this point, she wouldn't be above begging.

Inuyasha smiled as he flipped the girl over. She gave a squeal of surprise. Inuyasha seemed insatiable tonight, and it appeared as though he had no intention accepting Kagome's help to sate it. Leaning forward, Inuyasha whispered something in the young girl's ear. Her eyes fell on Kagome, smile widening.

"That's a good idea," she whispered, just loud enough for Kagome to hear. "No, no, you stay seated," she said as she crawled over the bed towards her. With that conceited smile on her lips, Kasumi planted her hands on Kagome's shoulders, holding her down. Gradually, she leaned towards her, scooting her arms around Kagome's neck so that she was supporting Kasumi's weight entirely. They were face to face, that aggravating smile just inches away. Inuyasha appeared behind her. Kagome's eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen.

"No, you aren't," she said, trying to look around Kasumi at Inuyasha. Unfortunately, the girl wasn't going to let her, moving to intercept her glare.

"Tell him to fuck me," Kasumi grinned.

"Fuck you," Kagome said, pouting.

She giggled, looking over her shoulder. "Close enough." Gaze locked with Kagome, Kasumi cooed softly as Inuyasha entered her. "Such a big cock," she sighed. The girl's rocking bumped her against the back of the chair as her husband slowly moved against the girl. Kasumi licked her lips slowly, grinning at the scowling Kagome.

Kagome scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Shows how experienced you are."

Kasumi clicked her tongue softly. "That's the attitude that got you into trouble in the first place," she gasped, tightening her grip on Kagome as Inuyasha picked up his pace. Her face was flustered, her breathing increased. In the moment that she wasn't speaking, small moans escaped her partially open lips. "Maybe that's—why he likes—uhh—fucking me- ahhh—more." Kasumi's nails dug into the back of her neck as she struggled to keep from bumping heads with Kagome.

"Oh?" Kagome looked around the now-moaning girl to look up at her husband. "Is that true honey?"

"Well her pussy is tighter," he teased. "Even now, it takes so much work to get all the way in…"

Kagome couldn't tell if Kasumi was laughing or moaning. "Hear that? While you are off jumping on those big cocks you love so much, I'll be here with Inuyasha." She tried to look over her shoulder at Inuyasha. "And don't you worry, my pussy is yours alone."

Kasumi was hitting Kagome now. Pushing her head down, Kasumi's small breasts tapped against the irate Kagome. "So good!" she cried out. "Fuck me harder! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" she screamed. Inuyasha was grunting in response, slamming himself against her. The chair squeaked below them as Kasumi rocked it forward and back. Fuming, Kagome said nothing as she was smothered between the young breasts of Inuyasha's lover. As tempted as she was to grab ahold of them and start attacking those perk nipples with her mouth, she refused to give the little bitch the pleasure of it.

The minutes ticked by, Kagome enduring the woman's cries of pleasure, enraged that she wasn't involved. Iunyasha's groans were getting louder. Once more, Kasumi's face appeared in front of her. It was flushed, a fresh sheen of sweat glistened over her smooth skin. "You've been such a good sport… how about I let you choose where he cums?" Kagome was silent, pressing her lips together. "Oo! Kagome! You better—better hurry," she giggled as Inuyasha reached around to grasp her breasts. Kagome was shaking, not from her actions, but from the grip Kasumi had. She was screaming loudly, hands clenched on her shoulders as Inuyasha rammed himself repeatedly into her. She could hear the slapping of Inuyasha's rapid thrusts.

"Hurry!" Inuyasha called out. His mouth was open as he leaned his head back.

"On my ass? Back? Breasts? Oh, maybe my mouth?" Kasumi teased, out of breath. Kagome liked it better when she was screaming, even if it was near her ear. "Better hurry!"

"Fine! Jesus! Her mouth, cum in her mouth. God, at least then you will have something to shut you up."

With a devious smile, Kasumi leaned against her ear and whispered, "Too bad this is a punishment."

Kasumi's nails dug into her shoulders as Inuyasha reached climax. She glared daggers at him, watching him enjoy his orgasm, pumping stream after stream into the young girl. "Fucking really?"

"Don't be such a spoilsport," Kasumi gasped. Breathing hard, she waited until Inuyasha dismounted her before straightening. She ignored the semen running down her leg.

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha stretched. "I don't know about the two of you, but I'm spent." He flopped back onto the bed. Kasumi seemed disappointed, but hopped onto the bed next to him. He grunted as she cuddled up beside him.

"Ah-ah," she said, wiggling her finger up at Kagome. "I believe you are on the couch tonight."

"Funny."

"It's true," Inuyasha said, opening an eye to look at her. "Couch tonight."

"You can't be fucking serious! After all that!?" she exploded.

"Couch! Now!"

Fuming, she stormed out of the room.

* * *

Kagome was sore when she awoke. She had a sudden urge to go shopping for a new couch. Sitting up, she looked groggily over towards the kitchen. There she found Inuyasha and Kasumi. It appeared that Kasumi had started making breakfast for the three when Inuyasha decided on other things.

"Morning!" Inuyasha said, grinning as he noticed her head above the back of the couch. She mumbled something incoherent, still a little pissed from the night before. Kasumi looked like she couldn't decide if she was in pain or pleasure. Moaning, she was looking down at the counter, eyes screwed shut. _Serves the bitch right!_ she thought, smiling. After all that last night, anyone would be sore. Inuyasha on the other hand, seemed positively energetic. "I'm about done here," he said, his thrusts causing Kasumi to cry out. "I think I'll take a shower next." He looked down at Kasumi. "How about it? Up for one more?" She gave a panicked look over at Kagome.

Climbing to her feet, Kagome confidently strut over to the two. She wanted to leave Kasumi to her fate, a punishment for the way she treated her last night. However, she was incredibly horny after last night…

Pushing herself up on her toes, she met Inuyasha's lips in a kiss as he came into the whimpering girl below him. "I believe we bought a shower to fit three for a reason…" Kagome said, suggestively beckoning him to follow as she sashayed from the kitchen.

"No more! Let me rest!" Kasumi cried as Inuyasha picked her up.

Kagome smiled deviously. "Now let's see who punishes who," she whispered as the tired Kasumi passed. Still smiling, she followed the two into the bathroom, closing the door behind them.

* * *

**Bonus chapter by request!**

**If you enjoyed this story, be sure to check out my other ones. Don't forget to sign up for author alerts either!**


End file.
